A Dream in My Heart
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: After years of being together at the Shinra Military campus, this large group of close friends is about to embark on more of life's missions. Love, loss, happiness and quite a few parties! This is a crossover and contains the OC's of some of my closet friends as well as our favorite characters from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy. Warning: Yaoi and minor drug use.
1. Chapter 1: An Exciting Beginning

A/N: This is something my friends and I used to sit a chat about. It's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts & Final Fantasy. It also involves our OC's which is a little risky at times, but we really have a good time talking about this and I have a lot in mind for continuing this story if it's liked. Enjoy

**Chapter 1: An Exciting Beginning **

It was pretty quiet for a Friday night as Willow sat in her apartment. Her roommate, Zack had been out all week on a mission. She had her laptop placed on her folded knees and was typing away at her thesis of Organic Plant Potions and sighing while doing so. It was true, she enjoyed her chemistry class, as well as the fun she and her friends had caused quite often, but writing a very long essay on the proper ways to mix them in exact amounts of beakers and solutions to create healing remedies was not a joyful event.

She chewed her bottom lip as she read over her work and reached for another strawberry out of the bowl she had placed on her glass coffee table in front of her. "I should write about the time Brae blew up half the class in anger" she grinned as she dipped the strawberry into the cream cheese fruit mixture next to the bowl. "That would be more interesting" She bit into the strawberry and reached her other hand for her chamomile tea that was cooling. It was most likely going to be a long, quiet night.

After finishing the strawberry, she picked up her glass mug and raised it to her nose to inhale the sweet smells of honey, milk and tea. "Mmmm…" She smiled as she took a small sip. She glanced around at the candles that she had lit to relax her mind and a swirl of peach, cinnamon and lilac filled her senses as she let her head rest on the back of her soft brown loveseat. She sipped some more of her tea.

"I really wish I could just take a nap and wake up with this damn thing already written. 3 hours of writing the proper mixes of juniper, sage and soda bicarbonates are a complete bore right now and my brain is turning to mush." She sat forward and placed her now nearly empty mug back on the table. "Maybe I need a break" She said as she reached for another strawberry. "And perhaps a glass of wine." Grinning, she saved her work and closed the laptop. She placed it on the small side table, popped the strawberry in her mouth and stretched her legs out. She continued to stretch her arms up as she stood from the couch to walk towards her dining room pantry.

Willow had already grabbed a bottle of moscato and an ice bucket to chill the wine in, when the sound of her phone made her gasp and jump slightly.

"Who the heck is calling me at…" She glanced at the clock on her stove "2:30 in the morning?"

She put the ice bucket and bottle of wine on the table and ran towards her phone. She recognized the sound as her text tone. "Maybe its Em and she's having a boring night as well." She picked up her phone and headed back towards the kitchen. Sliding her finger across the lock and expecting to see "The Bestie" in the ID. She was shocked to see the name that appeared instead. Cloud Strife.

She furrowed her eyebrows together as she stared at the name and began to type in her password. "Why is Cloud texting me this early in the morning?" She had already reentered her kitchen and saw it was photo message. "This could take a bit" She said and put her phone on the table.

While the message loaded, she grabbed the ice bucket. Walking to the freezer, she opened it and put a few handfuls of ice into the bucket. She closed the freezer and bent to open the refrigerator. She reached for a bowl of mixed grapes and pulled that out as well. When she turned back to her table, she shut the fridge door with her hip and walked forwards. Placing the bucket of ice on the table along with the bowl of grapes, she picked up her now fully visible message on her cell phone and put the bottle of moscato in the ice with the other hand. She pulled out a chair to sit down at the table and go through the few pictures that were now uploaded on her phone. It was Cloud, Reno and a few other guys she had seen around the campus. From the looks in the background they were at some kind of night club, probably a local area, since Friday was a party night off of campus.

"Looks like fun." Willow smiled at her phone as she scrolled. "But I have a stupid report due in less than a week." She sighed and started to stand to go back to the living room. But first she walked to the cupboard and pulled out a crystal wine glass with a pentacle etched on it, a gift from the girls of her coven, she turned on her toes and picked up the bucket after placing the grape bowl inside. She had the glass between her fingers and placed the bucket between her elbow and hip. She started to laugh scrolling through the pictures of the guys making faces at the shots lined on the table. Some where of dancing and a lot of laughing. She had already set the bucket on the coffee table and pulled the grapes to the side of her bowl of strawberries and was sitting down when her phone began to ring again. She sat down and crossed her legs as she scanned to read the message. Another from Cloud.

'Hey. Sorry it's so late. Are you awake?' She smiled at her phone as she responded

'Sure am. Writing a boring paper for chem. class. Looks like you're having fun though. What's up?' She hit send and leaned forward to grab a grape when her phone had already received Clouds response.

'Having a rough night, need a friend to talk to. Is it okay if I come over?' Willow dropped the grape and looked at her phone with a concerned look. Sure didn't look like he was having a rough night in those pictures. Maybe too much tequila? But what if he's drunk? How would he be getting here?

"Wait if he's drunk he wouldn't be typing accurate sentences you idiot!" Willow said as she slapped herself in the forehead. Besides, it's Cloud. He's totally hot and wants to hang out with you. She looked over at her laptop, bit her lip and looked back at her phone. '_Just type YES you tard' _Her inner voice was screaming at her and it took some control to type in her next message.

Willow held her phone firmly and typed "Is something wrong? I'm awake if you need to talk. You know you're always welcomed to the apartment to get away from the barracks."

She let a breath out as she hit send, and like an eager child on Christmas waited for her phone to ring again. When it did her fingers quickly slid to read the message. It was from Brae.

"Ahhh…" she let out a frustrated grunt as she read the short message. 'Annual picnic lunch at the quad tomorrow, you're in charge of dessert. Sorry so late, just remembered. Love Ya!' Willow slid to the keyboard and typed

'Not a problem, awake anyways. Chem. thesis sucks and I'll bring something with chocolate!' As she hit send, the phone vibrated and as she slid the button over she smiled widely as this time it was Cloud.

'Good to know. Thank You. I'll be there soon.'

Willow was setting her phone down on the table and sitting forward when she realized what was going on and the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter out of control.

"Oh. My. Goddess! Cloud is coming over to hang out! Why am I acting like a giddy little school girl?!" It's not like she hadn't hung out with Cloud before. They had been friends right from the start when they'd been partnered in sparing and he didn't judge her for being a girl like most of the other pricks in the class had. Sure she had kicked his butt and flipped him on the mat several times that afternoon, but he had laughed and said she was one of the best he had ever seen skilled with a staff no matter if she was a girl or not. The fact that they both excelled in their studies only made it that much easier to talk to him. But the truth was, they had never really 'hung out' off of campus, aside from the few times going to the club. They were always with friends though, and the fact that alcohol made it so much easier to flirt shamelessly with anyone, especially when they happen to be a super hot guy with a toned body wearing a nice fitting shirt to show off said muscles. Now Cloud was coming to her place. To hang out. Alone.

"Crap" Willow stood up and began to clean her few items left out around the living room. She grabbed the bowls of fruit and dip and put them in the fridge. She walked quickly back to the living room, picked up her tea mug and a jogged into the kitchen to put it in the sink, turned the dining room light off and grabbed her iPod from the counter.

"I'm gonna need some music so there isn't that awkward silence" She placed it on the music dock in the living room and set it to shuffle. She straightened her running shorts and adjusted her purple tank top before realizing "Great. I look like a scrub. That's what I get for wanting a comfy night!"

She ran quickly through the living room and dashed into her bedroom hitting the light switch on the way in. Slipping out of her shorts she reached for a pair of jeans with studs on the pockets and a black cover-up top that was slightly see through to throw over her shoulders. She pulled her brown hair from the messy ponytail and ran her fingers through it to get out the poof.

"Oh that's nice. Now I look like I have sex hair!" She grunted as she looked in the mirror and reached for a few bobby pins. She wrapped a bit of her hair to the side and pinned enough to keep it out of her face with just her bangs hanging over the corner of her left eye.

"Well…I guess that's better. Damn, I think I'm fussing too much over Cloud." She said looking in the mirror "Wait! I need eye liner!" She quickly reached for the pencil already on her desk and traced under her eyes to highlight the bright blues of her iris. She sighed as she stepped back to check out her look in the mirror.

"That's a little better. At least you don't look like a bum any more." Willow started to walk to her living room after switching the light off in her bedroom and shutting the door. She began to sing to the Adele song on her iPod and relax a little.

"Maybe I could get a glass of wine while I wait." She walked over and sat on the edge of her loveseat, reached for the moscato with one hand and pulled her glass closer with the other. As she opened to bottle the butterflies were starting to come back. "Don't make me drown you, you damn bugs!" She said as she poured the wine into the glass. She had put the bottle back on the table and was picking up her glass to take a sip when there was a knock on the door.

Willow turned her head and stared at the entrance to her apartment. She suddenly forgot how to breathe. Another knock came a little louder then the first.

'_Answer the door stupid!' _It took her inner voice for her to stand up and walk quickly to the door to unlock it. When she pulled it open Cloud was in the hallway looking down at the floor. He looked up to meet her eyes and a small smile broke across his face. Willow started to smile and realized she still had the wine glass in her left hand.

"Oh great. You come over to talk and I look like an alcoholic!" She said looking at the glass. This made Cloud laugh slightly and she could see the beautiful smile behind his smooth lips.

"Uh hi…come in." Willow said as she returned the smile and stepped aside.

"Thanks." Was the simple reply that came from Cloud as he stepped forward. "And you don't look like an alcoholic. Just someone relaxing at home on a Friday night."

Willow smiled as she closed the door. She watched Cloud remove his black leather jacket and drape it over his arm. "You want me to hang that up for you?" She said looking at the jacket.

"That's okay. I'll just put it on the back of a chair if you don't mind." Cloud started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Okey Doke." Willow said and made a face behind Clouds back as she once again slapped her forehead _'Okey Doke? What are we 10?' _Her inner voice was really starting to piss her off and she took a large gulp off her glass in her hand.

Cloud was walking back to the living room and stopped in front of Willow in the darkness of the living room as she took another sip from the glass in her hand. "Um…how've you been Cloud?" She said looking at the floor. _'That was stupid, stupid!' _Holy Crap her inner voice was gonna give her a major headache it if didn't shut up. She finished the wine in the glass with a final tip up and walked to place it on the table.

It was only after she had set the glass down and was standing back up again when she realized that Cloud too had moved as his boots were in front of her eyes. She stood slowly taking in the sight of the man in her living room. He was wearing a pair of slightly warn blue jeans that flared at the bottoms and the light blue shirt that fell slightly over the hem of his pants had a pattern of white that was almost cosmic on it. There was a white shirt tucked into his pants and a simple black belt with a star stud was wrapped around his very toned waist. It was only as she lifted her head higher to meet his eyes that she noticed the few streaks running down his cheeks and she stood quicker.

"Cloud! What's wrong?" There was concern in her voice now and the only thought in her mind was why is Cloud, this super sexy man standing in my living room crying? There was a small sob that escaped his lips and without another thought she reached forward to wrap her arms around his waist. Willow was almost surprised when she heard a sigh and felt the tension leave Cloud as he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She thought she could feel him tremble slightly as another sob escaped his lips and he bent forward to bury his face into her neck. She began to make shushing sounds and felt the hot tears start run down her neck as she held him in her arms and let him just cry.

She reached one of her hands up to rub Clouds back in comforting circles and the other wrapped around the back of his neck and ran into his hairline. She could feel the heat coming from his neck and knew he must be pretty upset if his body was overheating. She ran her fingers from the top of his blonde head to the base of his neck again and tried to comfort her friend. At least get him to calm down enough to tell her what was going on. She really wanted to kiss the base of his neck to calm him, as she felt the heat resonate around her face, but instead her lips stopped at the edge of his right ear and she began to whisper comforting words as she continued to rub his back with her hand and the other rested on his neck. She heard a sniffle and felt Cloud move slightly to pull away. She hesitated but allowed him to lift his head and once again met those mako blue eyes that now were lined with red. He had lifted his head but his hands had moved down to her sides as if he were afraid she would move away from him. Willow reached up with her hand and slowly wiped away a trail of the tears as Cloud closed his eyes at the soft, comforting touch.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Willow whispered and continued to stroke his cheek.

Clouds voice was barely a whisper and a little choked as he said "A lot of things. It's all too much" and opened his eyes to stare into hers again. Willow moved her hand to the other side of Clouds face to remove those tears and again he closed his eyes. Cloud felt the gentleness of her thumbs slide down his cheeks and was a little disappointed when she had pulled away.

Cloud let go of Willow's waist and felt the slight tug as she pulled him to the loveseat. He opened his eyes and let his feet carry him forward. Once in front of the sofa he sat down and was a little surprised to see Willow still standing in front of him. "Be right back." She said in a soft voice as she released his hand.

A quick nod was all he could manage, but she smiled at him as she walked away. Cloud leaned back into the very comfortable sofa and closed his eyes. He could hear movement in the kitchen and heard the sound of running water then the ting of glass. He bent forward to rub his eyes and he heard soft footsteps coming towards him but didn't look up from rubbing his eyes that were slightly sore from crying. He felt like and idiot for crying in front of Willow, but all the emotions from recent events just poured out suddenly. He needed to talk to her, but this was not the way he wanted to start things.

Cloud sighed as he felt the warmth of a wet washcloth placed over the back of his neck. There was a calming smell about it. He couldn't place the smell to the cloth or if it was Willow. Perhaps it was a combination of both, but he breathed in the strong smell of lavender, mint and eucalyptus and his eyes were instantly relieved.

"Better?" Willow said gently as she sat next to Cloud on the loveseat.

"Much. Thank you." Cloud said as he raised his head up to see her leaning forward and pouring wine into the two glasses in front of her.

"A little trick I learned from Emily. She's big into holistic healing and herbal medicine." She smiled and handed Cloud one of the glasses. "This is something I learned from all my friends. Nothing calms nerves like a nice glass of wine."

She had that soft smile across her lips again and Cloud reached for the glass. "Alright" He said simply and tipped the glass slightly to taste the pink liquid within. Cloud was never really drank wine, too girly of a drink in his opinion, but this stuff was actually pretty good. Slightly sweet but a little bitter at the same time.

"You're not much of a wine drinker, are you?" His thoughts were interrupted by the smile on Willow's face as she spoke.

"No. Not really." Cloud said and was glad that he was actually able to smile back.

"I might have some schnapps or a beer if you'd like that instead." Willow said and started to stand. Cloud reached up to grab her wrist and pull her back down to the loveseat.

"This is actually really good, I don't mind it at all" He said with a smile still on his face and was glad to see her relax and sit back down next to him.

As they sat side-by-side and sipped their wine in silence listening to the softness of the music, Willow had in the back of her mind to know what had made such a tough guy like Cloud Strife break down and cry, but she was enjoying his less emotional company at the moment. Cloud had laid his head back and his eyes were closed. Willow wanted so desperately to reach up and stroke down those soft cheeks and make him open his gorgeous blue eyes to look into hers again. It made her heart beat like a hummingbird and she loved the feeling of warmth that filled her body.

She wondered if Cloud felt the same way about her and was thinking of how to ask him something on that topic, when the iPod in the corner of the candlelit room began to play 'Just s Kiss' by Lady Antebellum and she looked wide eyed to the spot in her living room.

"Oh Jeez!" Her hand flew to her cheek. "Candles, wine, a dark room and slow music! This is an awkward song right now" She placed her glass on the table and was about to stand when she felt Clouds hand on her wrist again and heard the slight chuckle leave his lips.

His eyes were now open and staring at her. All the redness was gone and just the blue shown brightly by the light of the many candles. She lowered slowly back onto the loveseat as Cloud leaned forward to place his glass next to hers on the table. He removed the cloth from his neck and let it fall to the floor. His now glassless hand moved to caress the side of her face and as their eyes met he said in a very low, and sexy voice "I think it's the perfect song to be playing right now."

The butterflies were exploding in Willow's stomach as she realized what was about to happen. She felt the backside of his fingers move down her cheek and her breath quickened as he leaned closer to her on the loveseat.

It seemed like it all happened in slow motion. His hand slid to her chin to lift her head slightly and their eyes locked as his head began to move towards hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath and smell the sweetness of the wine. She closed her eyes and titled her head to the side to welcome his swollen lips with her own when suddenly….her phone began to ring.

She snapped her head back opening her eyes. "Damn it! Who the hell?" Willow was pulled from her bliss and to the reality that was ringing and bouncing on her coffee table. Cloud sat back and looked at the phone like he was going to rip it apart. Willow almost wished she had let him after looking at the caller ID. It was Reno.

"Why the Hell is that menace calling me this late?" She said annoyed and looked at the phone.

"Are you gonna answer it though?" Cloud looked at Willow to see what her reaction was.

"I guess." she huffed grabbing the phone. Willow slid her finger angrily across the lock and held the phone to her ear. " Reno, you better have one hell of a good excuse for calling me at this time of night!"

"Oh my goodness Willow. I didn't think you would be so upset." It wasn't Reno on the other line, it was Brae. "Did I wake you up? I know you said you'd up late."

Willow sighed and rubbed her forehead as she stood, walked around the coffee table and into to the kitchen. "No. I'm awake. Why are you calling me from Reno's phone?"

She could hear him talking in the background. "Just a minute." Brae responded into the earpiece. "I left my phone in Reno's car. Did you get your text for tomorrow?"

Willow walked to the sink and reached for a glass. "Yeah. I got it. I'm guessing you didn't get my response if you don't have your phone." She turned on the tap to let the water run for a few moments before placing her glass under the faucet.

"No. I think read it. Did it say chocolate something?" Brae said and Willow could hear her moving around.

"Yes. I will make something with chocolate for the lunch tomorrow. Is there anything else you need tonight Brae?"

Willow heard a giggle come from the phone followed by a "Stop it! I'm on the phone" before she let out a sigh and pulled her cup out from under the faucet. "Are you annoyed about something Willow?"

She heard the concern in her friends voice and couldn't be mad at her. She walked over to the fridge, grabbed a strawberry and took a few bites from it. "Well….I kind of have someone over right now, if you know what I mean. Besides, it sounds like your already a little busy." Willow made air quotes to herself around the last word.

"Who's over there? Is he hot?" Brae gasped into the phone.

"Goodnight Brae" Willow chuckled throwing the top of the strawberry away and picking up her glass of water.

"I want a full report tomorrow!" Brae shouted as Willow pulled the phone from her ear.

"I'm sure you do, but I don't." She was muttering to herself as she turned around and turned her phone to OFF. She had hit the light switch and was walking back to the living room when she looked up and saw Cloud standing in the middle of her dining room…shirtless.

A/N: Me~So what do we think?

Brae~I like it!

Me~Well yeah, you're in it! *laughs at DUH! look on her face*

Brae~Write More!

Me~Next Chapter. So let me know what you guys think so far. fair warning, the next chapter is very steamy!


	2. Chapter 2: Tastes Like Strawberry

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading this. Now, we get into the more steamy side of fan fictions. In case you haven't already guessed, my obsession is Cloud *drools* But anywho...on with the story.

I own nothing...cept maybe my sanity but most days it's hard to find.

**Chapter 2: Tastes Like Strawberry**

She almost spit the water in her mouth as she dropped her phone. Cloud just laughed at the reaction of her putting her hand over her mouth and began to walk towards her. He took the glass of water from her hand and placed it on the table before she dropped that too. He wasn't going to waste any more time or deal with any more interruptions. His arms grabbed hers and placed them around his neck while his went around her waist and before she could say anything he caught her mouth with his in a hard, yet demanding kiss.

He could feel her sink slightly as her knees gave way and he lifted her, setting her on the wood dining table. He felt the shudder leave her body as her tongue began to push at his lips and he parted them. The taste was sweet and Willow was consumed by the feeling of need and want taking over her body. Until she suddenly felt cold run down her side and had to pull away from Cloud with a gasp to see what it was. The glass of water sitting on the table had tipped over and was now puddleing around her backside.

"Well, that's awkward." She said almost embarrassed.

"No, actually I think that's strawberry." Cloud said with a smile. "Wanna move back to the couch?" He said with a sexy grin spreading across his face.

"Mmmhmm" Willow already had her lips latched back onto Clouds and felt him lift her from the table. The "walk" to the couch was a little rough and luckily none of the lit candles were met by someone's butt cheeks. Cloud landed on the loveseat with a 'thud' and Willow had tucked her knees around his waist with her arms still around his neck. She could feel his hands move up her back and to her shoulders as a soft moan escaped her lips still attached to his. She felt the soft chuckle on his lips and in his stomach and wondered if he thought it was funny. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed back to look at his face.

"What?" She said "Are the sounds I make funny?" She had a slight look of anger on her face and Cloud felt a lump in his throat.

"No." He said quickly reaching up to run a hand through her hair. "I like those noises."

She smiled at the grin on his face and leaned to meet his lips again. "Wanna hear some more?" She was smiling against his lips.

Soon their tongues were moving in a rhythm around each others mouths and Willow could hear moans leaving Clouds throat as well. She smiled a wicked grin at him.

"So, you're a moaner" He grinned back and she felt his hands dance around her shoulders and start to pull at the black wrap around them. Willow let her arms release from around Clouds neck and felt the soft material move down her arms as she shook it to the floor.

His hands moved up and were now on her bare shoulders doing small circles with his fingertips before moving down her back. Her whole body felt like is was glowing with energy and she was enjoying every thrilling second, but still wanted more. Willow decided to put her hands at the base of Clouds neck and pull slightly at the blonde hair sitting at the base. She was rewarded by a gasp and a moan as Clouds head whipped back with his eyes still shut. She moved her mouth down to Clouds now exposed throat and began to place a series of light kisses down his neck as she let go of his hair. Cloud moaned and licked his lips as she moved from his jaw to the outer edge of his ear.

"I like those noises too" She whispered before biting slightly on his left earlobe. Cloud whimpered and she could feel him buck under her hips. Willow laughed slightly as her tongue swirled around the wolf emblem earring before she released his earlobe only to look up and see the flush that was already in his face before he reached for her to take her mouth in a very demanding kiss.

She could feel as his hands moved down to her hips and then up the back of her tank top and was now touching the bareness of her back. She felt a small shiver run down her spine as his finger began to move in an up and down motion. _'Great night to night wear a bra!' _And for once, she agreed with her inner voice. She let her hands wonder from his shoulders to run up into his blonde hair once more, but this time she didn't pull, only enjoyed the softness of the golden locks running through her fingers as she heard Cloud hum and tip his head back to again meet her eyes. The look on his face was bliss and the smile that formed on his lips said more than Willow could ever imagine. She reached a hand from his hair to trace a line down his face ending by running it across his bottom lip. He kissed her finger and reached one of his hands to touch the side of her cheek lightly.

"Willow" He said gently stroking her cheek.

"Yes Cloud?" Her eyes were staring into his but her brain had drawn blank. The fact that she had got those words out was a shock even to her.

"Has any one ever told you that you are absolutely gorgeous?" He said with a bright white smile that lit up his face.

"Well you just did." She leaned forward and sweetly took his mouth in a few light kisses before returning her attention to his neck. She finally had Cloud right where she wanted him and planned on spending every moment enjoying it. As she worked her way down his throat and to his collar bone she enjoyed the sensual sounds that were escaping Clouds mouth. She bit down slightly on the crease of his neck and could tell by the gasp and sudden movement of his hips that she hit a sweet spot.

"You know, you're gonna get me in trouble." Cloud said bringing her to his face again with a smile.

"You got yourself in trouble." Willow grinned at him as her hands started to move over his bare chest. "When you started to strip in my living room."

Cloud just chuckled and a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Actually…" He started putting has hand back under her shirt to again stroke her back. "I stripped in your dining room, trying to get you off the phone sooner."

Willow opened her mouth to say something back but all that came out was a gasp followed by a moan as Cloud had reached his mouth to the base of her throat and kissed her with fury. Her body folded onto his as her hands ran down his back and he proceeded to continue kissing around her neck. When he bit the side of one of her shoulders she lost control and her nails began to dig into his back as a loud whimper escaped her lips. This only made Cloud gasp and as his eyes met hers once again as they were both panting.

"You started it!" Willow grinned as she brought her nose to his.

"Do you plan to finish it?" Cloud said in a sexy whisper with a grin on his face. With that look Willow grabbed another handful of Clouds hair and tugged hard to make him moan and tip his head back.

She locked onto his lips and uttered a single word that put fire in Clouds belly. "Yes!"

The whimper that came from Clouds lips was hard to ignore as Willow already had the hand that was not holding his head at the base of his stomach and was proceeding to undo his belt. Cloud was shocked at how fast the belt slid from his pants as she pulled it out and brought it to his face in her hand. The belt was tossed aside and her fingers began to dance over the zipper that was trapping the bulge that was forming.

"Someone's a little excited." Willow said with a smirk.

"A little..?" Cloud protested, but before he could say more his head was again pulled back and he felt the hot breath of Willow start to travel down his neck and across his chest. Her hand released its hold on his hairline and he felt her start to slide down his body and off the loveseat, kissing his chest and stomach along the way. He had to remove his hands from her shirt as she had gone too far down his body for him to reach. Another gasp and a slightly high pitched moan as he felt her warm lips against his groin and around his navel. Cloud felt blindly, so engrossed in the ecstasy, yet still wanting to be able to touch her.

A series of kisses across the hemline of his jeans made him start to tremble and another whimper from his lips was released. He felt his feet lift and knew with the thud that she had removed his boots and socks and thrown them aside. As he reached forward to find her head he could feel her fingers start to slide back up his legs and reach to unbutton his pants. Her fingers found the button quickly enough and that was popped open as they moved to the zipper and her eyes met his as she pulled slowly. Clouds breathing quickened and he could feel his heartbeat race in his chest as he wiggled his hips and lifted them slightly so she could slide his jeans down his legs.

With his jeans removed Willow could now see the fully erect bulge in Clouds silk boxers. She ran her hands up his thighs and felt him shake as her fingers traced around the bottom hem of his shorts. She found his hands that were grabbing for her and realized he had tipped his head back with his eyes shut. She clasped her fingers around his and began to stand up again. When she reached his face she could see that he had been holding his breath but was slightly panting.

"Cloud?" She said kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Are you okay?"

When he opened his eyes, she was standing over him, looking a little concerned, he took a shaky breath and blew it out "Yeah. Just a little nervous." He tried to smile but his lips were still kind of twitching. "I've just liked you for a really long time now…and can't believe this is really happening."

Willow leaned in again and kissed him on the lips as she smiled and said. "I've liked you for a really long time too. Now relax. You need to breathe, or you're gonna pass out."

Cloud let out another shaky breath and nodded as he felt Willow move his hands to the bottom of her shirt. She didn't have to say anything, just the motion of her standing and lifting her arms up gave Cloud the incentive to pull the tank up and over her head exposing her bare breasts. She slid his hands forward to cup her breasts and felt the slight tremble as he squeezed gently. She licked her lips as she looked down at him. Willow grabbed his hands and moved them slowly towards her jeans and he was sitting up on the edge of the couch now. When his fingers started to shake she grabbed one of his hands and ran it across her stomach before kissing his fingers gently and placing the hand back onto her hip.

"It's alright" She whispered. He looked up and saw the fire that was in her eyes and was met by a hungry kiss as she bent forward. With his tongue moving around in her mouth, his hands seemed to work a little better and he felt the button pop open and started to trace the zipper. Willow had pulled away to look at Cloud as his hands pulled the zipper slowly and when they were loose enough, she started to move her hips in small circles so that they slid down to her knees with ease. When they reached her ankles, she stepped out of them and kicked them off to the side. Cloud noted the purple stars that lined the front of her boy shorts and was slightly startled when she turned around to show him her bottom.

"Make a Wish?" He read the black, glittery lettering. "Is that really what your panties say?"

"Yup" Willow said as she turned and climbed unto Clouds lap to sit on his stomach. "I guess tonight you get your wish." She said leaning into him and reaching her hands around his back.

"I've had that wish for a while now" Cloud said huskily and grabbed her bottom with both hands. Willow gasped and bit her lip as Cloud squeezed, but a smile was on her face when she pulled away from the kiss they had been locked in.

"If you're gonna tease…." She said running a hand down his belly and reaching between his legs "Then I can tease right back."

Cloud gasped as her hand rubbed over the hard area now in the center of his boxers. "Okay." He sighed and ran his hands up her back. "You win."

She moved her hand back up to his hair and kissed him while saying "I love winning."

They both chuckled as she placed her feet on the floor and again proceeded to move down Clouds body planting a series of kisses down his bare skin on the way.

"Just relax Cloud." She said with a gentle tone while she placed herself between his legs and put her knees on the carpet. Cloud let his head tip back and his hands wrapped through his hair.

Willow first started kissing the hem of his boxers following the lines of his groin with her tongue and slowly moving down, tugging slightly on the shorts as she did so.

"You're teasing again." Cloud said breathlessly and began to raise his hips.

Willow chuckled lightly and with a quick tug removed Clouds black silk boxers so they were now around his ankles, kissing around his stomach while she did so. She tapped his foot lightly and he obeyed by lifting his foot up so she could remove the shorts. She lifted his other leg and the shorts were flung to the side. Her hands moved up again, resting on his knees and beckoning for them to open them a little wider. Cloud shivered again as his feet separated and Willow sat on the back of her legs. Her hands moved slowly around his thighs and up to his hips as she kissed around the twitching member that was now fully erect and screaming for attention.

She heard Cloud whimper as his hips moved and a few soft words escaped his lips. She moved back to the lines that outlined his stomach muscles and could feel his whole body shake as she ran her tongue once more along the lines across his very toned body. She felt his hand move to find her hair as he ran his fingers through the soft brown mane to tug lightly, and she heard another whimper followed by a moan and a breathless word.

"What was that Cloud?" She said looking up but not removing her hands from tracing along his hip bones.

"Please." It was barely a whisper as he kept his head on the back of the sofa.

"Please what Cloud?" She said stroking close to his groin and making Cloud release another whimper.

"Just touch me." It was a little louder but still almost inaudible over the music coming from the corner.

Both hands were on his hips as she watched Clouds face tip forward and his eyes searched her face in the darkness. One hand grabbed around his hardened member and she heard the loud moan as she leaned forward to run her tongue from the bottom to the tip of his erection, and stopped to swirl her tongue around the head. Cloud was beginning to wiggle his hips and the moans filling the room were getting louder. Willow could taste the saltiness as her tongue ran down his member once more.

"Ahh…Willow, stop teasing me!" Cloud pleaded through gritted teeth. She looked up at Cloud and smiled as her hand moved over to grab the now throbbing member that was in front of her and she squeezed. His hips bucked up once more and his moans started to fill the room again.

She kept one hand between his legs, stroking up and down in a fluid motion while the other hand reached up to grab one his shaking hands. When their fingers locked, Clouds curled around hers and he tried to pull her forward. Willow rose from her knees to be pulled by Cloud but kept her hand moving between his legs. When she was able to stand she leaned forward and whispered Clouds name. He opened his eyes and reached his other hand for her face. The flush tone in his cheeks told Willow that he was enjoying this very much and the panting coming from his lips told her he was close to climax. With his forehead against hers his whole body started to shake. His breath was coming in short gasps and he felt Willow's hot breath around his face as he closed his eyes and listened to her breathe while she stood in front of him. He felt soft kisses around his closed eyelids and heard Willow whisper something close to his face but his mind was numb and he could no longer think straight. The only thing his brain could consume was the image of the beautiful woman in front of him giving him pleasure as she spoke to him in sultry whispers.

He tipped his head back, his eyes closed tight as he could feel the tension in his stomach building up. "Ahhh,," Cloud screamed out before his body arched up off the couch.

Willow felt the warm sticky cover her hand as she slowed her pace and waited for him to come down from his high. Clouds body lowered slowly back onto the sofa. As she watched his stomach and chest heave her hand released the now soft member and she leaned over Cloud. She kissed both of his eyelids before he could open them and then met his lips in another soft kiss. When he opened his eyes he looked slightly dazed but a smile spread across his face.

"I'll get you a towel." Willow said returning a smile and turned to walk into the darkened kitchen.

Cloud heard the water start and knew she was washing her hand. Then a drawer opened and he heard the sink stop. Willow walked into the living room and sat next to Cloud to wipe the rest of the sticky mess from his stomach. He took in a deep breath and sighed looking over at Willow, tilting his head while doing so.

"What?" She said looking up at the brilliant blue eyes now staring at her.

"You didn't get to have any fun" Cloud put an emphasis around the last word.

"Oh. I wouldn't say that." Willow said placing the towel to the side of the loveseat.

She kissed him on the mouth again as she ran her hand down his chest to trace the warm muscles that were still moving up and down in slightly sharp motions, and twitched at the sensitive touch. She stood and giggled a little kneeling over to pick up her tank from the floor. She placed the shirt over her head and slid it down her body. She than picked up Clouds shorts and walked towards him.

"I had plenty of fun teasing and watching wiggle like that!" She said with a smile. Cloud stood up and grabbed her in a hug, he smiled again.

"Yeah well…you never got to see my butt!." He grinned.

"Just have to save it for another time." Willow said as her hand moved down to pinch his bare cheeks.

Cloud smiled and stepped back and she handed him his boxers. "Besides…" He grinned "I can always get you back next time." Willow watched him slide into his boxers and walked forward to wrap him in a tight hug.

"So does this make us an official couple?" She said looking up at his face. Cloud didn't have to say anything, he just leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips and she knew that was a definite yes.

As their lips parted, Willow sighed and felt a whole new flurry of butterflies danced around her stomach. Cloud Strife was finally her boyfriend. She looked up at Cloud then said with a grin

"I know it's a dumb question, but seeing as it's 4 in the morning, you wanna stay the night?" Cloud laughed lightly and kissed her again.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Willow released herself from the embrace of his arms but kept a firm hold on Clouds hand as she pulled him around and they blew out all the candles.

She turned off her iPod and went to lock the door. She was about to turn to pull Cloud into her bedroom when she felt his arms sweep under her backside and he lifted her up. She gave a small yelp and smiled up at him. He kissed her again as they walked towards the bedroom. When he had turned the handle and stepped in, he closed the door again before walking over to the mattress and lying her gently on the bed. He started to crawl over top of her as he watched her body slowly sink into the soft sheets. He kissed up her neck until he met her mouth and she pulled him closer. Willow rolled to her side pulling Cloud with her and wrapped her arms around his strong chest. They lay side by side in the silence of the morning as his lips pressed light unto various places of her face and she smiled in the darkness.

As he moved his face from hers and laid back onto one of the feathery pillows, she laid her head down listening to his calming heartbeat and felt a sheet move over her body. He had wrapped both arms around her and was already starting to doze. She felt one of his hands reach up and stroke the back of her hair and she sighed contently. She looked up and caught his eyes. As she leaned in for one last kiss she felt him sigh and his whole body relaxed.

"Thank you." He said running a hand down her hair as their lips parted.

"For what?" Willow said a little confused, but she laid her head back on his chest.

"For a great beginning to a long awaited relationship" She heard Cloud say with a yawn as he closed his eyes.

Her fingers danced in small circles across his chest as she smiled to herself. "Thank you too Cloud." But she could tell by the heavy breathing, he was already out. "For being my boyfriend" She smiled and rest her head against his heartbeat and in no time was sleeping herself.

A/N: Me`You Like?

Brae~What's next?

Me~ Um...You get really kinky with Reno!

Brae~ *Eye's get wide with large smirk* Post It! Do it!

Me~ So, you've been pre-warned, next chapter is steamy again. But then it cools down a little. Let me know what you thin so far. Hoping everyone is having a great holiday!


	3. Chapter 3: Banora Table

A/N: Aww...I love fluff! That is by far my favorite thing to write. Alright so on to the next chapter and more Brae and Willow. I promise there are new characters to come into play soon.

Brae~But this way people will love us *Smiles innocently*

Me~You do know that everyone thinks you're insane, right?

Brae~Yea, but who isn't around us?

Me~True. It's a requirement to be accepted into our herd of Crazies!

Brae~She owns nothing by the way

**Chapter 3: Banora Table**

The door was barely opened with the keys still in the lock as Brae flung her arms around Reno's neck and continued to kiss his mouth with a familiar feverish wanting. She kicked off her shoes towards the door and felt his hands fumble to remove the keys and shut the door. Brae heard the light click as the door was locked behind Reno, but her new focus was now on trying to finish undoing the buttons down the front of his red and black shirt.

Reno dropped the keys on the floor and felt for the bottom of Brae's shirt and began to tug it upwards. She released her grip around his neck to put her hands above her head and the silky teal blouse was removed in a quick fluid motion now exposing the soft pattern of pink flowers around her white bra. Brae's mouth moved back to Reno's and a groan of need escaped her lips. Her hands found the last of the buttons to pull the shirt back and see his bare chest. She ran her fingers down to touch the hard muscles on his stomach and felt a shove as he tried to push her towards the dark red sofa a short distance behind them.

"Geez babe, at this rate we'll be naked before we reach the bedroom!" He grinned breathlessly into her ear as her hands were now working on releasing his belt and she was stepping backwards to move freely with him.

"My thoughts exactly!" Brae smiled wickedly as she ripped the belt from around his pants with the sound of sliding leather and threw it to the side.

He found her mouth again and his tongue slid into the moist cavern as another moan was released from her now parted lips. His hands slid down her waist and found the small zipper at the back of her black skirt. He felt her hips wiggle and a squeak leave her lips as he slid his hand down to grasp her bottom. Brae grabbed Reno's shoulders and pushed so that she could see his eyes. There was a fire in his green ones reflected by the lust of her blue and orange eyes and she locked her mouth around his for another deep kiss.

Her hands moved down to his pants once more and she pulled at the button and zipper around his black dress pants. She felt the cool air as her backside was exposed and her skirt was now around her ankles. He pulled his head back and gasped for air as Brae bit her bottom lip staring at the sweat forming already across his right brow. Reno's lips were moving to her neck as she tipped her head back and enjoyed the feel of his warm mouth around her throat while his hands roamed the edges of her butt cheeks tracing the swirl of lace that barely covered her backside. Her hands finally got the zipper down and she pulled with both hands at the pants to make them slide down when she felt herself suddenly lifted up by the firm grasp planted under her.

Reno lifted his feet to push his shoes off and step out of his pants and in the process stumbled forward landing on top of Brae as she hit the top of the dark Banora wood coffee table.

"Ow!" Brae felt the hardness hit her shoulder blades as she landed pulling Reno down in the process.

"Shit! I'm sorry." He stated trying to stand up.

"It's alright! I'm not hurt, besides it's kind of kinky." She grinned and moved to position herself more comfortably on the table in front of the couch.

Reno lifted his feet and kicked his pants off to the side before running his hands up Braes sides and to the back of her bra. She shuttered at the touch but lifted her shoulders so he had easier access. As he leaned forward to kiss her forehead in a sweet apology she saw a smirk cross his lips and felt the material around her chest release as the clasp came loose. She lifted her arms up as he removed the silk and exposed the soft skin underneath, and he tossed her bra over his shoulder. He took her mouth in another light kiss before turning his attention back to her throat and kissing down her neck. Her arms reached for his back as she wrapped them around his waist and laid her head back to welcome the pleasure that was starting to consume her body.

Brae let out a gasp and another moan as she felt his hot breath around one of her bare nipples and his tongue began to swirl around making her stomach flutter and her breath quicken. She ran her fingers into his soft red hair and began to pull lightly as the sensation of him moving down her stomach rippled through her body. Reno kissed along the center of Brae's body and moved his hands up to cup each of her breasts in his hands. He felt her shiver beneath him as his tongue circled around her navel playfully licking at the small silver ring that hung from it. His tongue flicked the charm that resembled a mint colored rabbit and he heard another gasp from her lips.

Her hands were tugging a little harder at his hair as if to indicate she wanted him to move back up to her mouth.

"Reno." She called out. He lifted his head and saw her move her arms to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah babe?" He looked up with a smile.

"Stop teasing me or you'll pay for it later." Brae had a smirk on her lips and her face was a flushed red tone.

"Oh really?" Reno said as he slid his hands back up her body to cup around her breasts once more. Brae sat forward and curled one of her fingers in a 'come here' manner towards Reno.

He obeyed and moved forward to meet her lips in a fiery kiss. His hands moved from her breasts to her back and he could feel her hands slide down his sides to in turn grab his backside. He felt her fingers travel along the hem of his boxers and as he pulled his lips back from hers to see her eyes, he saw the wide grin spread across her red face. With one quick jerk, Brae pulled at Reno's boxers and they slid down his hips. He was already fully erect and she could see the excitement and shock in his eyes and she chuckled lightly and tugged the boxers a little lower.

"I want them off…NOW" She said meeting Reno's eyes with her grin growing ever wider.

He removed his hands from her back and stood quickly to let the material fall completely to the floor. He stepped out of the shorts and reached for Brae's hips.

"My turn." He grinned, grabbing the sides of the lace panties and yanking them down. Brae yelped as she lifted her hips and felt the panties ripped down her bare legs.

She had to let out a laugh as she looked up to see Reno, now fully naked, swinging her panties around his head and moving his hips as if he were a stripper. He let go of the lace fabric and they flew sideways landing on a lampshade. Reno bent forward and began to kiss up her ankles and around her calves working his way towards her thighs. Brae slowly laid back on the table and let her head rest at the edge. She closed her eyes and reached for Reno again with both hands. Her lips were parted and a cry of ecstasy ripped from her mouth as his hot breath had reached her inner thigh and he bit down lightly on her hidden tattoo making her spread her legs wider.

Reno placed his knees on the table and positioned himself between both of Braes legs as he lifted them slightly so her knees were now bent at her sides. He kissed her navel once more before running his tongue down between her now trembling thighs. He moved in circles in a slow motion and he could hear the soft cries of pleasure coming from Brae as his hands began to stroke her hips and run down her thighs. He stuck his lips into the sensitive flesh and began to lightly suck at the soft pink skin when he heard Brae scream out and her hips bucked making her arch off the table. He could feel her shaking as she was taking in short gasps and more small moans came from her mouth. He lifted his head to see her stomach moving rapidly and heard her breathing slowing down as her hands flung blindly forward reaching for him.

"Reno." Brae called out breathlessly. He slid his hands up her sides as he moved up her body to lay on top of her as she was still quivering.

When he reached her face he was greeted by a daze of bliss that had taken over her now shining body. She opened her eyes to see his smile hovering over her and reached her hands to pull him in. Her tongue plunged into his mouth as another moan came from both sets of lips.

She moved her hips to the side and could feel his erection rubbing the inner part of her thigh. She pulled away from him breathless and reached her hands down to stroke up and down his back. Reno leaned forward and kissed Brae along the jaw line while his other hand moved slowly back towards her still spread thighs. He let his fingers rub the now over sensitive area and heard Brae yelp as her nails dug into his back.

"Damn it Reno! Stop teasing me!" She yelled as her nails began to pull up his back. She heard the hiss he let out as the bits of blood began to pool around her nail beds. After Reno had whipped his head back from the pleasurable pain he had felt in his back, he looked down to see Brae biting her bottom lip and staring up at him in anticipation. He kissed her mouth hard as his hand slid down to grab his hardened member and began to slide it between Brae's thighs. He had to release her lips as she gasped and another moan filled his ears.

After he had placed himself firmly inside her he moved both hands up to grab around her back so that she was sitting on the table. Brae flung her arms around his neck as another gasp came from her mouth. She let her head tip back and her eyes closed as she was filled with the pleasure that was her lover.

Reno began to move his hips, sliding in a fluid motion as he watched Brae open her mouth and he heard the wonderful sounds coming from her parted lips. Reno began to move faster and felt Brae moving her hips to keep in rhythm with each of his sensual strokes. A hard thrust forward made her gasp as she opened her eyes and moved her head forward to look into his eyes. She placed her head at the base of his neck and could feel the sweat now starting to run down his red face. Her hands moved back to his hair as she tugged at the red locks at the back of his head. Reno was now moaning and gasping as his speed quickened and he closed his eyes as he moved his hands to the base of her hips. Reno was biting at Brae's neck and kissing it after so she let out short moans of pleasure. Brae felt the tension start to build in her body and tipped her head back to let out a cry of pure pleasure as she shouted Reno's name. He felt her tighten up around him as her body shook and twitched, he was close to his climax. He held her tighter and began to whisper her name into her throat as his lips pressed firm kisses under her chin. His whole body tensed and with one last hard thrust his body released the pressure that had built up inside and he shuddered as he rode out his orgasm.

His body had stopped trembling and he felt Brae limp in his arms. He opened his eyes to see her head to still tipped back and she was trying to catch her breath. He leaned to kiss the sweet drops of sweat that was beading around her neck and felt her gasp again. When he pulled back, she was staring at him with a slight smile on her face and a glaze over her eyes. He kissed her lips lightly as he brought his hand up behind her head to pull her towards him.

"That was fun." She chuckled lightly against his lips.

"I'll say." Reno returned the light chuckle as he kissed her and she leaned forward to hug him. Reno lifted his hips to pull out of Brae and felt the slight shudder from her body as she sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and began to move his feet from the table. He made sure his feet were firmly planted as he ran his hands down her back to pick her up from the table.

Brae still held tight around Reno's neck as she felt herself being lifted. She kissed the side of his neck and could taste the sweat that was running slightly, but didn't care.

Reno now had Brae in his arms and was walking to the bedroom. He pushed the door open with his foot and walked towards the queen size bed in the middle of the room. After moving over to the side, he bent slowly to release Brae onto the dark sheets that covered the mattress. He felt her let go of his neck as she rolled onto the bed. He kissed her mouth sweetly and began to crawl over her to the opposite side. He felt her hands brush up the sides of his ribcage and he stopped over top of her so he was hovering at an angle. She kissed him once more on the lips and held her mouth there for a short while before releasing his lips with a sigh and a smile across her face. Reno smiled back at his beautiful girlfriend and finished crawling over to his side of the bed. He reached forward to grab the comforter and felt Brae turn to hug around him as he placed the blanket over their still naked bodies. After he tucked the edges around her, he put his arms under the blanket to embrace her in a gentle hug. He looked down to see her lidded eyes staring up at him and he smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her once more.

"Night baby." He whispered pulling back from her lips.

"Good night." Brae said as she closed her eyes and cuddled into Reno's chest.

It had only been a short while before Brae woke suddenly and remembered she had forgot to respond to the text message she had sent to Willow during her and Reno's dinner at the local diner, Dark Wing Café. They had decided to treat themselves to a special meal since Brae had finished all her exams and was looking forward to being able to relax. She let go of her hold around Reno and heard him murmur something softly as he shifted to his side. She rolled and stretched her arm out to find her cell phone that was normally placed at her bedside. When her hands bounced around a few times and she couldn't find it, she came to the realization that she had left her purse in Reno's car with her cell in it in their rush to get into the apartment.

She groaned as she sat up slowly and yawned raising her arms upwards and her back popped slightly. She found one of Reno's white button down shirts and placed it over her shoulders and slid her feet to the softness of the carpet beneath her. She started to button up the shirt as she looked back at the still sleeping Reno and smiled to herself as she walked to the bedroom door.

She walked through the door and stepped into the hallway, hit the small switch that lit up the living room and proceeded forward. She grinned as she took in the sight of clothes scattered throughout the room and chuckled as she stopped to retrieve her lace panties that were draped over the lamp. She began to pick up the bits of clothing until she found what she had been searching for, Reno's pants with his cell phone in the front pocket. She reached in the pocket and pulled out the phone and began to scan through the contacts until she came to the name Willow. She noted that it was a little after 3 a.m., but figured Willow was usually still awake on the weekends so it wouldn't be a problem to give her a call so early. She knew Willow had mentioned something about trying to complete a thesis and would be working late. As she walked forward and hit the call button, she turned the light to the hall off and moved back to the bedroom.

She was a little shocked when she heard the aggravated tone on the other end of the line as her friend answered the phone.

"Hey Reno! You better have one hell of an….." Brae gasped as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Oh my goodness Willow. I didn't think you would be so upset." She had returned to the bedroom and moved to sit on the edge of her bed when she saw Reno look up towards the sound of the phone.

"Did I wake you up? I know you're usually up late." Brae spoke into the phone quickly and tried to tell if her friend was upset. Reno had sat up and moved to rub his hand down her back.

"Who are you on the phone with? Come back to bed." Reno said softly. She moved her hand to touch his face,

"Just a minute." She could hear the calm tone in Willow's voice as she asked her a question.

"I lost my phone somewhere in Reno's apartment. Did you get your text for tomorrow?" Brae could hear the sound of running water in the background as Willow answered her question and she heard a slight annoyance in her voice. Reno had moved and knelled behind her and was kissing up her neck while rubbing her sides and humming low in her ear.

"Stop it!" Brae giggled slightly "I'm on the phone." Reno chuckled in the ear piece as her hand reached up to lightly push his head back.

"Are you annoyed about something Willow?" She heard a sigh come from Willow's lips has she responded with "I kinda have someone over right now…"

But Brae didn't catch the last bit as her brain quickly try to think of who Willow would have at her place on a Friday night.

She gasped into the phone as Reno kissed her neck again and grinned asking "Who's over there? Is he hot?" She waited for Willow to say a name but all that she got was a chuckle and heard "Goodnight Brae." Before Willow had a chance to hang up she yelled into the speaker

"I want a full report tomorrow!" and started to laugh as she hit the END button on Reno's phone.

She could feel the weight on the bed sink at the shift of body movement as Reno had placed his hands back at her shoulders and began to rub them in small circles while he kissed around her neck. Brae sighed and moved to place his phone on the side table, then turned her face to meet his in the dark of the bedroom.

"What was that about?" He said stroking the side of her cheek with his fingers.

"Willow has someone at her apartment, but wouldn't tell me who." Brae said with a pout on her lips.

Reno reached for her shoulders to pull her back onto the bed so they were laying side by side. He held her cheeks in both his hands and kissed softly around her lips until a smile began to form.

"I'm sure she will tell you later. She is friend and your practically sisters." She saw the genuine smile that was shining behind his lips and sparkling green eyes as she reached her hands up to stroke her hands through his loose red locks that were hung slightly over his face and she tucked some of the strands behind one of his ears as she smiled back.

She pulled him into another kiss and let his head rest on her chest and she said "You're right. I'll just find out tomorrow."

Reno rolled to the side to grab the blanket and pull it back around them. He kissed her lips again as she moved her head to cuddle on his chest. She felt his hand move to run through the loose white curls that framed her face. She felt his body relax as a small yawn could be heard next to her ear and she closed her eyes to drift back to sleep in the arms of her love.

A/N: Me~And there you have it, fluff and...stuff. More to come soon, and lots of fun to ensue. I promise that Axel, Roxas and Demyx are going to be introduced soon. Review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Teasing Breakfast

A/N: This one is a little long, but it gives you a glimpse of more of the characters. Plus lots of fluffy stuff and cooking.

I own nothing...but we can all dream of long nights of cuddles with these characters.

**Chapter 4: Teasing Breakfast**

It was a wonderful feeling being able to wake up in the arms of the warm body lying next to her in bed. Willow smiled as she lifted her head from Cloud's chest to look at his peaceful face. His lips were lighted parted and she could feel the slow movements of his chest rising as he took in slow, deep breaths while he continued to sleep.

She tried to focus on his eyelashes resting against his cheeks while the small bits of sunlight were peeking in through the shifts in her red & gold patterned curtains. She ran a hand down his chest in a slow movement and let it rest near his navel with her palm facing down. Her other hand reached up to lightly brush one of his soft blonde spikes from the side of his face. Clouds nose twitched a little at the touch, but his eyes stayed shut and Willow giggled lightly. She left her hand to rest at the top of his head while she stretched to lift her head and look at the digital clock setting on her dark wood bedside table. The blue numbers were shining 10:16 a.m. and she rolled her eyes as she knew she should get up. She still had to make something for the picnic with her friends that afternoon.

It had become a monthly tradition for her group of friends to meet up on the campus when classes were not in session to enjoy a picnic in the quad area near the large fountain at the center of the base. It started with a small handful of just her close friends, but the circle had grown larger now and everyone had always made something to pass around. Since baking and pastry was her area of excellence, she usually always did dessert, along with her best friend Emily. They had always talked about one day owning a bakery together after completing training on the Shinra campus and letting that job run its course.

The military life was tough, but then again, so was Willow and most of her friends. They enjoyed the rigorous workouts and boot camp drills. The fact that Willow was a Lieutenant and had made sure they were assigned specifically to her team made it a lot more interesting. Sometimes it paid off to have a father that was a General in a large corporation. She thought most people would think her spoiled and be afraid to approach her, but Willow never let the fact that she came from money effect how she lived her life. In fact, for as long as she could remember, Willow always had a way to make money on her own. Even as a young girl growing up on a small island she worked for local bakers, florists and fisherman. She thoroughly was enjoying her currant job at a local club she had invested some of her money into and worked part time at, along with a few of her other friends.

Willow turned her face to meet Clouds and she leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose lightly. His eyes fluttered as he moved his head to the side, but stayed asleep. Willow chuckled softly as she slid her hand across his stomach and began to sit up slowly. Her other hand by his head had pushed lightly on the pillow to help prop her up. As she stretched both arms upwards she looked around her bedroom and saw the black and white running shorts she had stripped out of before Cloud came over. She pulled the sheet from around her and turned to plant her feet on the shaggy purple rug that surrounded her bed. She moved slowly so the wooden floor boards beneath her didn't creek to loudly. She bent and grabbed her shorts and stepped into them wiggling her legs and butt in small circles till they were in place at her hips. With another quick glance at Cloud, who had moved his hands to his sides but still remained sleeping, she reached for the doorknob, pulled slowly and slipped out leaving the door ajar but not latched. She turned to her right to head towards the bathroom that was between her and Zack's rooms.

She hit the switch near the inside of the door and the warm, dark honey color of the walls lit up. Willow stepped inside, but left the door open. She walked to the counter at her left that had a large space between the double sinks and began to dig through a box of hair clips and ties. She grabbed the brush next to the box and looked into one of the large oval mirrors with a small gasp.

"Wow! I have Franken bride hair this morning!" She said trying to run her fingers through some of the tangles. She noted the missing bobby pins and figured Cloud must have pulled them out. After her fingers snagged a few times, she pulled the brush to her head and ran it down her long brown hair to remove the snarls.

'_It must have been from Clouds hand playing with your hair though the night' _Her inner voice smiled as she put down the brush to grab a large clip and wrap her hair up into a bun. It was only after the hair was pulled back that she saw the redness in the front of her left shoulder blade and she ran a finger to trace the mark. Another smile as she remembered the feeling when Cloud had bit down and made sparks fly around her eyelids.

Her hand fell from her shoulder to reach for her toothbrush as her other was turning on the cold water and then moving to the tube of toothpaste near the side of the sink. Willow loved the look of her bathroom. The sinks looked like large, clear glass bowls and a silver faucet ran to flow in almost a waterfall form as it fell into the bowl. She dipped her brush under the water, placed some paste on the bristles and placed it into her mouth to remove the taste of morning breath. _'Maybe that's why Cloud twitched his nose'_ She thought as she continued to move the brush in small circles across her teeth. She leaned to spit, and rinsed her toothbrush as well. She placed her toothbrush in the small holder on the wall and cupped her hands under the faucet to rinse her mouth. As she swished the water around, she thought that Cloud would most likely want to brush his teeth as well. She leaned in to spit, turned the water off and reached for a hand towel hanging off to the side to wipe her mouth. After putting the towel back, she bent her knees to crouch in front of her sink and pulled one of the drawers in the center out to rummage through the contents. She found a brand new blue toothbrush still in its pack and pulled it out. She shut the drawer and stood to place it near the sink on the counter.

Willow stepped back from the sink and turned to leave the bathroom. She hit the light switch and walked out only to stop a few feet in front of her loveseat realizing her laptop still sat with her unfinished thesis saved inside.

"Shoot" Willow said tipping her head back and then forward again. She walked over to unplug the device as well as the power cord. She could sit at the counter while she waited for her brownies she had decided to make were baking. She picked up the laptop from the table, and giggled to herself as she noted the clothing still tossed around the base of her couch from the night before with Cloud. She moved around the clothes and made a mental note to pick them up later.

Walking through the dining room, she moved around the table to pull back the long tan blinds that covered her balcony door to the side and let the sun light up her living and dining room areas. After releasing the pull cord, her fingers twisted the lock and she slid the large glass door to let the sweet smelling spring breeze come through the screen door sitting behind the glass one. At the sound of the door sliding, she saw out of the corner of her eye a small fluffy ball of black, white and brown. The kitten jumped down from one of the barstools at the counter and mewed at Willow still standing by the door.

"Hey sweetie." She said squatting to run her free hand down the top of the soft fluff while her other hand still clasp the laptop and cord tucked near her side.

"You wanna go outside and sit in the sun Amirra?" She scratched under the kittens chin and received a loud purring sound. She stood up and slid the screen door open to watch her kitten bounce happily onto the balcony and began to walk to one of the padded chairs sitting in the sun.

Willow smiled as she shut the door and turned to walk into the kitchen. She placed her laptop on the end of the counter and plugged the cord into the outlet only a short distance from where the laptop sat. Willow placed her hands on the bar top next to her laptop to lift herself up to sit on her knees and reached for the blinds to pull them aside. She could've walked around to do it, but this was more convenient right now.

With her knees still sitting on the counter and was leaning back to jump off the bar when she felt the firm grasp around her right butt cheek and she let out a squeal as her body jumped at the sudden touch. She heard his sexy chuckle as Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist to bring his face to rest on her shoulder.

"You scared me." Willow said leaning back into his chest and turning her head slightly to meet his smiling blue eyes.

"Sorry." Cloud murmured with a smile. "Couldn't resist." He tilted his head forward to kiss the crease of her neck under her chin before giving her a light squeeze and letting go of her waist to step back a little.

Willow spun on her knees so she could turn and face Cloud while sitting on the countertop. She draped her knees over and reached for him.

"You're too quiet" She said looking into his eyes. He moved forward as she ran her hands down his arms and around his sides to clasp her fingers together behind his back.

"But only sometimes" Cloud said with a smirk and Willow smiled back.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I have some stuff to get done this morning." She felt one of his hands rest at her thigh while the other reached up to stroke down her face.

Cloud noted the open laptop and the words running over the page containing a number of chemical equations and healing properties. "Just felt strange not having you in my arms, I guess." He said softly not taking his eyes from the screen. He heard her sigh and felt the shift in her facial muscles as a smile was forming on her lips.

"Is this your chemistry thesis?" Cloud said nodding to the laptop.

"Yup." Willow sighed now looking to the screen as well. "I have about a quarter of it done but still need my final results, footnotes and have to add the pictures saved in my files." Her feet were moving slowly up and down Clouds bare legs as he still was wearing just his black boxers.

"I could help you with it." Cloud said turning his attention now to Willow's face. She turned her head at the same time to meet his eyes as she told him

"I couldn't ask you to do that. It's really not that big of a deal." She moved a hand to run it through his messy blonde spikes and loved how soft the touch was.

"I'd have it done already if I didn't have to pick up Brae's shift last week, but she got a mission off of campus and I was already working."

Clouds face began to move closer to hers as he said in a low voice with a grin "Yeah, but it's partly my fault you didn't finish writing it last night."

Willow leaned to place her forehead against his and smile back. She sighed as she felt his soft lips graze the tips of hers. She moved her head back slowly to see Cloud still grinning at her, and slid her other hand up his neck and into his hair. She wove her fingers into the soft spikes and smiled back.

Cloud slid his hands down her bare legs and said "Since I was kind of a _distraction_ last night" He made an emphasis on the one word.

"Not that I didn't mind it." Willow said leaning in for another kiss. "It was a very enjoyable distraction." Her lips brushed over his "It made this thesis a little less boring."

She felt his hands slide up her thighs and move to her waist as she pressed her lips harder onto his. His lips parted and she dipped her tongue into his mouth only to have him gasp and jerk back. His eyes were still shut when she felt the light push on her hips and pulled her head back quickly with a shocked look on her face. _'Did Cloud not want me to kiss him?'_ Her brain began to race as he put his head down and her hands followed the movement still running through his hair.

Cloud mumbled something that Willow caught the end of. She placed one hand under Clouds chin to lift his face and meet his eyes once more. "What was that you're mumbling about?"

He closed his mouth tight before saying "You taste like mint, and my breath probably stinks." Willow laughed lightly before wrapping her hands around Clouds shoulders and leaning forward to place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

She pulled back and smiled saying "I already put a toothbrush out in the bathroom for you." When Cloud smiled back she landed one more quick kiss on his lips before letting go of him so he could step back and leave the kitchen.

Willow heard Cloud talking quietly from the living room area as she placed her palms on the marble surface to slide her feet on the rug under the bar counter. When they landed with a thud she sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her. She leaned back and touched her fingertips to her lips as she shook her head back and forth lightly.

"Cloud thinks his breath stinks, but he actually tasted pretty nice to me." She huffed a little as she let her feet carry her towards the refrigerator.

She yanked it open and said to herself "Maybe I'll make French toast for breakfast before I start my baking."

She bent to grab the eggs, milk and a pitcher of orange juice. As she closed the fridge and moved over to place the ingredients on the countertop she heard noises and movement coming from the living room. She stepped to the end of the counter and grabbed a loaf of thick cut bread and moved back to the previous side, but first she opened the curtains over the sink to let in the natural light of the sun. She placed the bread next to the eggs and reached up toward the wood paneled cupboard to grab a mixing bowl. She had closed the cupboard and placed the bowl on the counter top when she heard the shuffle of Clouds feet moving back towards her, but this time she was aware as she turned to meet his embrace. She noted he now had his jeans on, but was still bare chested. She opened her arms and felt the warmth if his body as he closed the distance between them. With his hands rested at her hips, he began to lean in towards her as she closed her eyes and shifted her head to the side. The kiss started out light and soft as she felt him pull her closer and his hands moved to slide to her backside. She only grinned with her mouth still rested on his as her hands moved up to clasp around his neck and the kiss became more intense.

She opened her mouth as she felt the tip of his tongue run over the crease of her lips and was met with the sweet taste of mint as his tongue began to move in small circles around her mouth. She tried to take in a breath but gasped as a small moan passed over her lips and her mouth moved with his battling for dominance.

She felt the grip on her backside increase as he gasped and started to pull his head back in need of air. She let her grip on his neck relax as his head moved back from hers and he slowly opened his eyes to look at the brilliant blues of Willow's that were already staring at him with a grin.

Cloud was panting a little, and Willow ran a hand down to move it up his back. "Do you always wake up this frisky?" She had a smile on her face as she said it and felt Cloud give her butt another quick squeeze before his hands moved to her waist.

"Surprisingly….." He hesitated sighing softly "Not really. This is the first time I've stayed over night with someone I can't seem to keep my hands off of."

Willow leaned forward to kiss him again and when she pulled back said "I know what you mean." in almost a whisper while she grinned and ran a finger down Clouds back making him shiver at the touch. She pulled him close to her to wrap him in a hug and felt his hands move up and down her back. There was a growling sound and Willow laughed as she released Cloud to look up and watch him look towards his stomach.

"Wanna help me make some French toast?" she felt Cloud step back as she turned to start cracking eggs into the glass bowl. Cloud kissed lightly at the nape of her neck before moving to her side and mocking a salute.

"Just tell me what to do Lieutenant Hawethorne" Willow glanced sideways with a smirk as the yellow from the egg dropped into the bowl.

"Lieutenant?" She put the empty shell aside and bumped against his hip while he laughed and put his hand on the counter.

"Sure. Why not?" His lips relaxed as he looked to her for direction. She stepped onto her toes to reach for a kiss and he obliged by leaning forward to place one lightly on her lips.

As she pulled away she said "Okay then Private Strife, reach into that cupboard.." She pointed next to Cloud "and grab a couple of glasses for the juice." Her feet went flat again as Cloud moved over to reach in the cupboard. Willow noted how the muscles in his sides and back rippled as he reached up and she had to bite her bottom lip as she turned her head to walk to the fridge. _'At least try to get __**something**__ accomplished before you start to try and tear his clothes off this morning.!' _Her inner voice made a critical point and she heard the glasses being set on the counter and she reached for a bowl of strawberries, maple syrup and a spray can of whip topping. She stood and closed the fridge as she looked up to see Cloud pouring orange juice into two glasses with a green swirl pattern running around them.

Cloud looked over towards Willow and handed her the pitcher so she could place it back in the fridge. She held the juice in one hand and handed over the bowl of berries with the other. "I've seen your skills with a blade, can you slice these up for me?" His hand brushed the tops of her fingers as he nodded and took the bowl. "There are knives in that drawer and the counter has a built in cutting board." She was pointing to things while she reached for the door of the refrigerator.

Willow put the juice back and closed the door. She moved back to the bowl and cracked a few more eggs before pouring in a little milk and reaching towards the drawer for a whisk. She looked up to see Cloud's hand was placing it in her fingertips.

"Thought you'd need this." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." She returned the smile and placed the whisk in the bowl to start combining the mixture. Satisfied with the contents in the bowl Willow turned and walked towards the bar. She tapped her laptop a few times and brought up a music player. She hit play on a mixed set list with upbeat songs and sighed as she thought '_Do not need any slow or sexy songs right now!'_ She ducked down to open a cupboard under the bar and retrieve her stove top griddle. As she stood and turned she was met by Cloud who reached out to grab it from her.

"Want me to put that on the stove and start to heat it? I'm done cutting strawberries." Willow nodded as she handed the griddle to him.

She walked back to the counter as Cloud moved to the stove and she reached towards the spice rack sitting under one of the cupboards to grab her cinnamon and nutmeg. She mixed a little into the bowl and put them back. She had the bread in one hand and the bowl in the other when she turned to see Cloud standing over the stove and spraying a non-stick spray over the already heating surface. She couldn't help but to stare at his ass and liked how his jeans hugged in just the right areas to frame the shape. She was still grinning and had again began to chew on her bottom lip when Cloud turned to see her staring towards to floor.

"Here" She was slightly red in the face having almost been caught staring at Clouds ass, she said pushing the bowl into one of his hands.

"What's with the red face?" Cloud was smiling as he grabbed the bowl and watched her hands start to fumble to untie the bread.

"Oh….nothing." Willow lied not meeting Clouds eyes as she stepped next to him and started to pull out a few pieces of the thick bread. Cloud only shook his head a few times before holding the bowl out so she could dip the bread into the mixture. "There's a spatula in that jar." She pointed to the small island next to the stove. Cloud reached over to pull a spatula from the jar and heard the sizzle as Willow placed a piece of the bread onto the griddle.

She was already dipping another piece into the mixture when she gasped and Cloud heard a mutter of a cuss word. "I forgot I turned my phone off last night." Cloud reached for the bowl and smiled.

"It's okay, I can handle breakfast if you need to check your phone." She sighed a thanks and turned to look for her cell.

She wandered around her living room, picking up the clothes as she walked and let out a frustrated breath to blow her bangs out of her eyes. She was about to go look under the coffee table when the laugh from her dining room made her turn her head suddenly in that direction. Cloud one hand at his side and the spatula in the other.

"Wrong table." He said with a grin.

"Huh?" Willow started to walk to the bathroom to drop her clothes in the hamper.

"Your cell phone is under _this_ table." He pointed at it with the spatula as he said it.

"Oh yeah." Willow slapped her forehead as she turned to walk towards the table. She stepped into the dining room and saw Cloud still standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

"You better make sure you don't burn our breakfast." Willow said wagging a finger in his direction.

"I just flipped them, so I have a few more minutes to waste." Cloud had a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms to lean on the door frame.

"You just wanna look at my butt when I bend over to pick up my phone!" Willow said placing a hand on the table and the other on her hip.

"It's only fair." The grin grew wider across Cloud's face "Seeing as you were staring at mine in the kitchen."

Willows jaw dropped open as her face blushed red. She placed the hand from her hip to cover her mouth and heard Cloud chuckle from the kitchen entry way. "Sooo…" She heard the husky tone in his voice as she slid her hand to the top of her head to move her bangs over. "Are you gonna get your phone?"

Willow could only shake her head slightly as she stared at Cloud enjoying himself way too much. _"_Fine then_." _She said under her breath as she bent slowly to her knees making sure he had a clear shot of her butt as she dropped to all fours and began to crawl under the thoughts were wild as she reached forward and continued teasing Cloud who was most defiantly staring at her wiggling her bottom while she reached forward.

When the phone touched her fingers, she pulled it to herself and hit the ON button as she started to crawl backwards still on her hands and knees. She glanced sideways to see Cloud biting his lip as his eyes were fixed on her backside. She moved in a slow manner to stand and check her text messages she knew were from her friends, but first rolled her hips as she stood from her knees still bent slightly. She looked over at Cloud and moved her hand in a sexual motion to slap firmly on her bottom. She heard Cloud sigh and she couldn't help but giggle. As she turned around to look at him, and saw that his face now had a reddened tone and he was turning quickly to remove the toast from the griddle. Willow ran through her dining room and landed a swat across Clouds ass before he was out of her range. She heard him gasp and felt the jump as her hand collided, but he continued towards the stove to finish cooking.

"Tease" Was the only word uttered as he started to remove the cooked bread and Willow handed him a platter she had pulled from the cupboard.

"You keep starting it." She placed it on the island next to the stove. She slapped his ass again and ran from the kitchen with her phone in her hand before he could retaliate. She heard a "Damn it." From the kitchen as she smiled to herself and typed in her password on her phone.

She walked over to the balcony door and slid the screen open. As she stepped out into the warm sun Willow inhaled a breathe of all the sweet smells swirling around her. She looked up and saw the slight gray color that was rolling towards her and could almost taste the moisture in the air. "Shoot. Looks like a storm."

She huffed and moved to sit in a chair next to Amirra who was curled into a fluffy ball and sleeping. She began to scroll through her texts and recognized all the names as her usual gang of friends. They seemed to be more like a group conversation rather then individual text messages.

First was Rayna: _Looks like it's gonna rain today. Should we reschedule the picnic?_

Next was Ahna: _No! I already made my dish to pass and it won't keep long. We need to make new plans and still have lunch._

Then there was one from Emily: _How about we make it a dinner instead and we can have it at my place._

Willow smiled as everyone had responded with all caps saying **YES. **

Next was a message from Brae: _So what time do we meet up since it's dinner now? _

Emily responded: _About 6 or 7ish? _

Group: _Sounds good. Ok, I'll be there._

Willow grinned at the next message.

It was Ali and Brae.

Ali: _Why hasn't Willow texted back, she's still making dessert right? _

Brae: _Yeah, but she has a guest in her apartment right now_.

Ali: _Oooo….Who is it? _

Brae: _Don't know. She wouldn't tell me. _

Ali: _You think she'll bring him over tonight?_

Next was from Rayna: _She better! Or at least spill details_.

As Willow read the messages all she could do was smile. The gang was gonna flip if she walked into Emily and Logan's house with Cloud Strife. She scrolled to her keyboard and typed in her reply _I'll be there. Making chocolate mint brownies and cheesecake bars. Yes…..I will bring my guest._

She hit send and then remembered "I should probably ask Cloud if he has plans before I assume he will want to go with me." Amirra looked up from her slumber as Willow was talking out loud to herself and began to purr.

The next message was from Zack: _Mission is done, heading back home tonight. Do you have dinner plans or should I grab something on the way in?_

She pulled back to the keyboard as she typed in _Having dinner at Em and Logan's. Meet me over there._

Willow placed her phone on her lap and reached over to pet Amirra who yawned sleepily. Her text tone went off almost immediately and she wondered who was responding. As she slid the bar to unlock her phone she saw it was Ahna: _OMG! Mint brownies AND cheesecake bars! Can't wait til tonight. _Another smile as she typed a simple _Me Neither _and hit send.

It was then that she heard movement behind her and turned to see Cloud standing in front of the screen. "Get everything settled?"

"Yeah" Willow said grabbing for Amirra and standing up. "Slight change in plans tonight but everything's good."

Cloud slid the screen open as Willow approached the door. "Breakfast is ready." He said smiling as she stepped through and let her kitten jump from her arms to land on the carpet. Willow moved aside so Cloud could shut the door and had an awestruck look on her face as she took in the sight of her dining room table.

Cloud had placed the platter in the center and found his way around the kitchen and set the table. There were plates and the glasses of orange juice in front of two chairs sitting side by side. The fruit, syrup and whipped topping were by the platter of steaming toast. She felt Cloud wrap his arms around her waist and kiss lightly at her neck as she tilted her head to welcome the soft touches.

"Cloud, this is really nice." Her hands were roaming the backs of his as they sat on her stomach.

"Well…" He said between kisses. "It's the least I could do after last night."

Willow turned her head and was met with a hard kiss pressed to her lips and heard the "pop" as she pulled away to look into his eyes. Another light kiss grazed her lips. "Thank you" He kissed her forehead and grinned "You're welcome" as he stepped over to pull out a chair for her and let go of his hold around her waist.

She took in a deep inhale of the sight on her table as she sat down and felt Cloud push her chair slightly forward. He ran his fingers along her shoulders as he moved to sit in the chair next to her. She put her phone on SILENT and was placing it next to her plate while she reached her other hand under the table to place it on Clouds leg.

He jumped slightly but grinned as he said "Can we at least eat breakfast first?" Willow rubbed his knee with one finger in a circle before placing it on the table.

"How about you can help me with my thesis after we eat." She reached for the strawberries as Cloud put a piece of toast on her plate. "I have a few things to ask you." She placed a bit of the fruit in the center as Cloud was putting French toast on his plate.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He said placing the platter back on the table. Willow reached up and grabbed the can of whipped topping. She swirled a small amount on top of her strawberries and caught a bit off the top with her finger. Not thinking, Willow went to lift her finger to her mouth to eat the cream and was shocked when Cloud leaned over and caught her fingers in his mouth. Her mouth gapped open as she watched him slowly lift his head and suck the tips of her fingers. He had a smirk across his face as he leaned in to kiss her.

All Willow could do was lean towards him and in a low voice said "You're such a damn tease" as a smile formed over her mouth.

A/N: Alright, so...what do you think so far? Review and let me know. I have lots more saved already, but I just wanted to give a taste of what's in store for the future. Hope everybody is enjoying this festive time of year. Blessed Be to all!


	5. Chapter 5: Predinner Call

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend as it is the introduction of her character. We really have been best friends for over 20 years and it has been amazing! She is totally a hippie and I wanted to focus on that aspect of it in her characters personality.

Also, I own nothing. But sometimes I really wish I did…cause it would be Awesome!

**Chapter 5: Pre-Dinner Call **

Though it was only a little after 3 o'clock, Emily had already been awake and busy for hours. Rock music buzzed from her stereo on top of the refrigerator as she danced gracefully around her kitchen grabbing various items and placing them on the center island. A bowl of cinnamon and sugar kale chips sat at the edge of the counter and she reached up to snag another one, popping it into her mouth as she twirled to the music and moved to the sink. A colander of fresh washed grape tomatoes rested in the sink, and she reached to give them a final shake to remove the remaining water.

After spinning on her heel while singing the lyrics to the Dave Matthews Band song on the radio, she moved back to the island dancing along the way. Emily placed the tomatoes on a waiting towel to absorb the little bit of dripping water and grabbed for the rest of the vegetables already washed and laying out to dry. She had already placed a green cutting board in front of her and a sharp knife lie next to it. She picked up the knife with one hand and reached for her glass of wine with the other.

After swirling the sweet liquid around a few times, she tipped the glass to her lips and took a sip. "A little early in the day, but not too early for good taste." She smiled as she set the glass back down and began to place various types of vegetables on the cutting board to slice and add to her tray. She had already cut up celery, cauliflower, broccoli, and added a bag of baby carrots. She had her second bell pepper sliced in half and was about to begin slicing it, when she heard her cell start to go off and recognized the ring tone as Willow's.

Giddy, she set the knife down and ran to grab her phone from near the sink and slid the lock button to the side.

"Hello" She spoke into the mouth piece.

"Hey, do you need any help setting up for tonight?" Willow sounded just as excited on the other end. "I have a little free time, and I could bring an extra pair of hands to help."

Emily smiled into the phone as she registered what Willow had asked. "Who would you be bringing with you?"

There was a slight pause on the other end and a small giggle as Willow responded. "A close friend, that has become a little closer lately. He says it's no problem if you want us to come over to help."

"Oh! It's a guy!" Emily continued to smile as she walked back to the island and picked up her glass of wine. She moved around the island to scoot onto a stool and took another sip from her glass.

"Yes. It's a guy, and it's someone you already know, but that's all I'm telling you!" Willow said in a somewhat humorous tone.

"Yeah, I could use some help. Logan had to work a little later then usual. Did you finish your chem thesis?" Emily asked into the phone swirling her wine around her glass.

"Almost. With a little help. Is your's finished yet?" Willow spoke her question.

"Yes. Got it done last night. Remind me why I wanted to rewrite the discovery we made of Rainbow in a Bottle? It was a pain putting it in detail!" Emily huffed lightly into the mouthpiece.

"Because you're such a hippie and absolutely loved our little mix up!" Willow laughed as she spoke on the other line.

Emily had to smile as a flashback of her group of friends standing around beakers of liquids and each grabbing something different and then dumping in to a larger bottle. There was shock and awe as the various liquids began to layer and a small swirl of colors began to rise from the bottle. It was Rayna that had called it a rainbow, and frankly everyone was surprised that the contents didn't explode or melt the counter.

"Plus, you get to recreate the spectacular array of colors in front of the class as a final." Willow continued to chuckle.

Emily had to laugh as she said "Well yeah. Hippies unite on this bland, military ruled campus. Peace to all tree huggers!"

With that line both Willow and Emily had broken into a fit of laughter and agreed that more tree huggers were needed in the world. "So what time do you want us to come over?" Willow sounded a little breathy as she spoke, but the laughing had died down.

"How about around 5 o'clock." Emily stopped laughing as well.

"5 sounds good. Alrighty. We'll be there. Talk to you later sis." Willow said quickly.

Emily responded "See you when you get here. Can't wait to meet this mystery guest. Bye sissy." and continued to smile as she hit END.

It's true, Emily and Willow were not actual blood sisters, but they had been friends for nearly 20 years and it just felt right to consider each other as sisters. Emily's family lived on the same island as Willow's and the girls were closely bonded from the first day they met. They had a tremendous amount in common and Willow had even stood as Maid of Honor when she had wed Logan. They decided while in high school that moving to the Shinra base to join the military would be a sort of freedom card from the fancy island lives that had grown up with, not that either complained. But this was something a little more challenging and exciting.

It was the experience of moving to Midgar and getting a part time job at a coffee shop not far from campus that luck would have it and Emily would meet Logan, her soul mate. It was a day she had been running late for her shift after their drill sergeant made everyone run extra laps for no particular reason, that she ran smack into the man on his way through busy downtown to deliver a lecture at the college campus close by. She had been looking down, fiddling with her pink apron and mumbling about how Estella, her boss, was going to be pissed if she was more then 15 minutes late when she collided with the solid mass that was a man, and fell backwards landing on her butt in the middle of a crosswalk. She was about to cuss out the person that had knocked her over, having already been in a bad mood, when she heard a gentle voice start to apologize and saw a hand extended in front of her.

As she grasped the hand and was pulled to her feet she met the gaze of the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes she had ever seen. They had a look of concern, but all Emily could do was stare. It was only after a loud car horn honked at the changing of the light that she snapped from her daydream and shook her head saying "Thank you." as she pulled her hand from his and began to walk from the middle of the street. When she stepped onto the sidewalk she heard his voice call out again.

"Miss? I think you dropped these." Emily ran a hand through her strawberry blonde ponytail as she turned.

"Huh?" He was walking towards her holding out a set of keys, they must have fallen from the back pocket of her black pants when she fell over.

"Oh. Thank you." She said reaching for the keys. "Sorry I ran into you." Emily said not making eye contact while she tucked the keys back into her pocket.

"That's quite alright. I'd be a bit distracted if I were trying to dress and walk at the same time." He said simply.

Emily looked up to see him smiling, and couldn't help but smile back a little. "I'm late for my shift at La La Latte, trying to finish my uniform before I get there."

"Well I shouldn't keep you. I have a lecture on horticultural roof top gardening at Midgar University in half an hour anyways." He extended a hand. "My name is Logan Greenley by the way, miss…?"

"DuPont. Emily DuPont" She placed her hand in his and shook the firm grasp.

"It was nice to run into you Miss DuPont. Perhaps we can meet again sometime and have coffee." He said in a warm voice, and leaned forward placing his lips on the top of her hand.

"Okay" Somehow slipped from her mouth as she stared in awe and watched him stand up again.

"Good day Emily." He shook her hand once more and smiled before turning to cross the street.

"Bye" Emily said softly and waved her fingers as she watched him walk away. "Wow. What a hunk" She said under her breath running her hands down the sides of her apron.

"Crap! I'm late!" She turned on her heel and began to run towards the little shop at the end of the street.

It was only a short time, and a few coffee dates in the little Paris themed café she worked in, when Emily had introduced Logan to her roommate Willow and they all clicked immediately. After the approval of the rest of her friends, she soon found herself living with her dream man and enjoying every minute of it. It was a bit of a surprise when the marriage proposal had happened so soon, but she was more then thrilled to say yes and not long after that romantic night, a seaside wedding happened in front of her dearest and closet friends and family. That had been nearly 3 years ago and everyday she still found herself falling more and more in love with the wonderful man she now called her husband. Logan was a professor at the university in the science department while Emily was at the military base most days. She also worked part-time at the same night club as Willow and her friends.

Emily placed her phone on the counter and continued to sip her wine as her mind went through the list of male friends she and Willow had. With her glass nearly empty, she chewed her lip and set the glass down to walk back to her cutting board. She picked up the knife and began to slice into the pepper talking to herself while Jimi Hendrix boomed from the radio.

"It's not Reno, he's with Brae. Rayna has Angeal, and I'm pretty sure that Khaos is shacking up with Axel." Her forehead furrowed together slightly as she thought of other guys they hung out with and placed the peppers onto the tray.

"I don't think she's into Steve or Jason. Roxas is a little young" She was reaching for the bowl of sugar snap peas to place them on the tray when a name hit her.

"Oh, my Goddess! I wonder if it's Cloud?" Emily smiled arranging the fresh vegetables to fit on the oval platter.

She knew that Willow had talked frequently about her classes with Cloud, and gushed about his exquisite features. She was half tempted to send Willow a quick text as she glanced at her phone, but she noticed the time and remembered that Willow and her guest would arrive early to help set up for dinner.

"I'll be the first to know who it is!" Emily said out loud as she finished the vegetable arrangement to her liking.

"Talking to yourself again love?" She jumped as her thoughts were interrupted, and she looked up to see Logan smiling and walking towards her.

"I thought you had late studies today." Emily stepped around the island to greet her husband in a hug.

"Finished early." Logan said before bending to kiss Emily on the lips.

"Told Dr. Toole we were have a special dinner and he said he could cover my half of the lesson." Logan ran his hands down Emily's shoulders and twirled a bit of her hair around his fingers.

"Need any help?" He smiled into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"I have all the vegetables and fruit cut up, just need to put it in the fridge to chill. The tables still need to be dressed and set up, but Willow is coming over with someone to help with that." Her arms wrapped around Logan's waist as she looked up into his eyes.

"Oh" Logan said raising an eyebrow "Who is she bringing?"

"Dunno yet." Emily smiled "It's a mystery guest." She stood on her toes and was met with another kiss as Logan ran his hand to stoke down her cheek.

"I love you" She said pulling away.

"I love you too" Logan's eyes lit up as he stared into hers.

She stepped back and held Logan's hand as she pulled him around to the other side of the island. Emily reached for the white box of plastic wrap and handed it to Logan. He released her hand and pulled a small amount of wrap out while Emily sang the lyrics to the Beatles song coming from the radio. She held up the platter and Logan placed the plastic around it. She set the platter back on the counter and turned to grab the fruit bowl, while still singing, she turned to Logan. He grabbed the box and pulled once more to release more wrap for the bowl of mixed fruit that Emily had already washed and cut up. He could see the various colors of the rainbow of sweets mixed in the clear, glass bowl.

"Looks good honey" He placed the plastic over the bowl as she held it up, Emily loved how they moved in sync and could tell what the other was thinking.

"Thanks" she said still holding the bowl and turning to walk to the fridge. Logan picked up the platter and followed.

After the produce was in the fridge, Emily reached up to turn the radio off.

"I think I need a break" She said stretching with her hands on her lower back. "And perhaps another glass of wine."

Logan leaned over to grab a stem glass from the rack next to the fridge. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Emily walked over and picked up her glass from the island and bent to retrieve a bottle of white wine out of the small wine cooler next to the island.

"Piesporter Michelsberg okay with you?" She held up the green bottle. Logan nodded his head once as Emily stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her towards the living room to relax a bit and enjoy some alone time before they had to get ready for their guests.

A/N: Alright, so I have no idea what I'm talking about with Rainbow in a Bottle! I write things as they come to me, and I thought it was something that sounded really cool, that's how most of the chemistry references are in this story.

To those that are reading this, thank you so, so much! I'm really enjoying writing it. I'm also working on a side story to explain The Neon Butterfly which is the name of the night club my friends and I work at in the story. Let me know what you think so far!


	6. Chapter 6: Awaiting Answers

A/N: Another exciting chapter, well in a sense that you get to meet some new characters.

**Chapter 6: Awaiting Answers **

She tapped her fingers nervously on the diner table as Ahna waited for her cell phone to ring. It had been nearly 20 minutes since she had sent her text and the waitress was returning with her order. As she placed the plate of beans with cheese and white rice in front of her, Ahna looked up to meet her with a smile.

"Your usual." the brunette said as she put another plate in front of her containing 2 chicken burritos with a side of white sauce.

"Thank you Zoë." Ahna replied back.

"Would you like a refill on your pink lemonade?" Zoë pointed towards the half empty glass.

"Yes please" Ahna said reaching for her silverware and unwrapping them from the napkin. "Could I have a coffee as well? I'm might stay here a while"

Zoë picked up the clear plastic cup in front of Ahna and nodded. "Sure thing"

Ahna looked at her cell phone sitting on the table as the tall brunette turned away with her cup. She chewed on her lip hoping that it would light up with a response already. She took a bite of rice with cheese when she heard a familiar voice and looked up from her plate. Rayna was talking cheerfully and smiling as she walked with 2 other students from the campus. She flipped her shoulder length red hair to the side while she leaned on the counter to talk to one of the workers. Ahna could see she was placing an order and turned to the others to ask what they wanted, when their eyes met and Rayna waved in her direction. Ahna waved back and smiled as her hand reached for her phone to place it on her lap. Rayna walked towards her, but the other two stayed at the counter.

"Hi Ahna." She stood in front of the little booth decorated in an array of authentic flowers and dried chili peppers that Ahna was seated at. "Just picking up some quick lunch with Zane and Amberella" She pointed to the counter.

Ahna waved again to the pair and noticed Zoë coming back with her coffee and lemonade.

"Here you are Ahna. Hello Rayna." Zoë smiled placing the glasses on the table.

"Hi Zoë" Rayna smiled back.

"Eating in today?" Zoë looked up as she handed Ahna a small bowl of flavored creamers.

"No. Just a pick up, still have a few things to do around campus before tonight." Replied Rayna.

"Alright. See you around then. Do you need anything else?" Zoë turned her attention back to Ahna who was adding sugar to her coffee cup and stirring the hot liquid.

"Not at the moment. Thank you." Ahna watched as Zoë turned

"Just let me know" She walked to another table to take their order, as Rayna shifted to stand in front of her.

"Are you coming to Emily and Logan's for dinner tonight?" Ahna reached for one of the creamers not even paying attention to the flavor.

"Yeah. I made taco salad to pass. Coming with Ali so I'll defiantly be there" Rayna looked up as Zane called her name and shook the bags with their food in it.

"I'll see you there then. Bye Ahna" Rayna waved, and as she turned her hair whipped around her back as she walked to meet Zane and Amberella already standing by the door.

Ahna began to eat her lunch in silence while her fingers traced nervous circles around the design on the case of her phone. It was a simple question _"Can we meet tomorrow after school and talk?" _So it should have been a simple answer. Ahna wondered if he even had his phone on to receive her text at all. But then again, he was a General, was it not a requirement to have your cellular device on you at all times? She made a mental note to ask Willow later. Surely she would know as her father was General of more then one campus. He also traveled to the island of Serillia, where his family lived, to run the campus there as well. Her mind was making this note when suddenly her phone began to ring and she gasped as she dropped her fork. She pulled her phone closer to her face and slid her finger along the lock to reveal the notice of a new text message.

She let out a breath that blew her short black bangs to the side as she read the message from General Sephiroth.

"_Miss Norse, I will see to it that I can make time in my schedule to be able to discuss with you any questions you may have. Until then, I shall talk to you tomorrow." _Ahna smiled as her hand shook lightly while she read the words over again. She reached for her purse to pull out her wallet, too happy to try and eat any more.

"Done already?" Ahna snapped her head up to see Zoë coming towards her with a to-go box.

"Uh…yeah. Just had something come up. Need to get back to the dorms." Ahna pulled out the amount owed and a tip for Zoë while she spoke.

"Okay. Well tell everyone I say "hello" I'm working a double tonight and can't make it to dinner" Zoë said starting to clear the table while Ahna tipped the rest of her lunch into the white box in front of her.

"Sure thing." Ahna handed Zoë the bill with her money while she stood and placed her phone in her pocket. She draped her purse over her shoulder. "See you later Zoë" Ahna waved as she grabbed her box of food and walked to the door.

When Ahna stepped onto the barracks 10 minutes later she was slightly winded and her face was a little red. She moved through the quad as she reached the gray bricks that resembled an apartment building. The sign on the front labeled it as "The Cliffside House" She walked up the stairs and down the hall to stop in front of the door numbered 2408.

As she stepped in her roommate Ali looked over the top of her book from her bunk as she said "You're back early" She sat up placing her book in her lap while she glanced at the clock between their beds.

Ahna closed the door as she stepped fully into the room. "I uh…wasn't really that hungry. Besides I need to get ready to go over to Emily and Logan's still." Ahna walked towards the small fridge at the end of the room to place her box inside and reach for a bottle of water.

"Shoot!" Ali turned and put her feet onto the floor and tossed her book to the side on her bed. "I almost forgot. I need to pick something up to pass still."

Ahna grinned as she sipped from her water. "Of course. Goddess knows that the kitchen is not a place for you." Ahna met the smile of her friend as she stood from her bed saying "Even I can manage to burn water"

They both laughed as the door clicked and their heads turned to hear the familiar voice of one of the other girls sharing their room. Lydia had her headphones in and was singing along to a Godsmack song as her long black hair bobbed in her face. She shut the door and began to place her books on a center table when she looked up to see Ali and Ahna giggling.

"What?" Lydia pulled out the headphones and brushed a bit of her multicolored bangs to the side of her face. The dark polish on her nails skimmed through the long silk that draped over her shoulders as she continued to look at the two girls smiling at her.

"Oh, just discussing Ali's cooking skills is all." Ahna turned to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Or lack there of." Lydia grinned at Ali as she walked past her to reach for the small fridge.

"Hey I have some…." Ali retorted "No you're right. Though I did manage to make pancakes once."

"Those were pretty tasty" Lydia stood with an energy drink in her hand and closed the fridge.

"Are you coming to the campus dinner tonight?" Ahna was rifling through a bag full of makeup and hair accessories on her bed.

"Nah." Lydia walked past Ahna and began to climb to the top bunk. "I've got other plans for tonight."

Ahna heard the coils creak above her as Lydia flopped onto her bed.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that!" She huffed pulling an assortment of colors onto her unique bedspread. The pattern resembled a Spanish flag, along with her pillow case.

"What? this?" Lydia began to bounce harder on her bed.

"Yes! That!" Ahna growled as she looked up and punched the lump where she knew Lydia's butt was placed.

"Ouch! Bitch." Lydia hung over the side and stuck her tongue out at Ahna who returned the gesture.

"Serves you right" Ahna said looking back at her cosmetics on the bed.

"Would you two grow up already?" Ali was seated on her bed with her arms crossed staring at them both.

Ahna looked up as Lydia flipped her long black hair to the side and pushed up to sit on her bed and in unison said together "Never!"

At this all three girls were laughing again. Ali sighed as she stood and walked towards one of the shared closets to rifle through her outfits.

"What are you gonna wear tonight Ahna?" She had her hand pressed on a character t-shirt debating on pulling it out.

"Nothing fancy." Ahna replied picking up her compacts and comb. "Just jeans and a nice shirt I guess." She walked towards Ali and noticed she had her hand on a shirt with a familiar cartoon character on it.

"Here" She grabbed for a shirt from her side. "You can wear this. It's simple, but nice." Ali reached for the shirt that was dark red but had a little lace around the neckline.

"You sure?" She held the shirt up to her chest and turned to look at herself in the mirror on the inside of the closet door.

"Yeah. It makes your eyes pop." Ahna smiled as she dug deeper into her closet.

"So would some black eye liner." Lydia replied from her bed.

"You know I don't like makeup!" Ali turned her head towards the voice to see Lydia shrug her shoulders as she flopped back onto her pillows.

"Just saying, is all" She said with a sigh.

"It looks great without makeup" Ahna had pulled out a blouse that was black with a v-cut neckline and had a frill of purple that lined the edges of the shirt.

"Thank You" Ali smiled at her friend as she held the shirt up to her chest in the mirror once more.

"You know you wanna wear it!" Ahna taunted in her ear as she reached in the top of the closet to grab a pair of black pumps.

"Fine" Ali smiled. "It is a nice color." She turned to meet Ahna's smile and watched as she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a studded belt.

Ali opened a drawer to grab a pair of jeans and reached up for a simple pair of sneakers when she heard her phone go off. She tossed the clothes onto her Canadian flag bedspread as she grabbed her phone and recognized the set ring tone.

"Tell Brae I said hello" Ahna called before slipping into the bathroom with her clothes and makeup.

"I will" Ali flipped her phone open and held it to her ear as she sat on her bed. "Hey Brae. Ahna says Hello. What's up?"

Ali heard a frustrated grunt before Brae replied. "Sorry, still getting my dish together. Hi Ahna. I was calling to see if you guys needed a ride, and if so how many?"

Ali looked up at Lydia who had put her headphones back in and was submerged in some science fiction novel placed in front of her. "That would be great, and it's just Ahna and myself."

She heard a thud as Brae huffed into the phone. "Okay. Are you guys about ready?"

As Ali reached for her clothes on the bed she heard the sound of running water and knew Ahna must be in the shower. "Uh…just about" She stood and grabbed the pile on her bed.

"Alright. I'll swing by in about half an hour. Sound good?" Brae said quickly on the other line.

"Yup. But can we stop by the store real quick before we head to the dinner?" Ali had begun to strip from her everyday military uniform with the phone still pressed to her ear. She stepped out of the ordinary camouflage print pants and kicked them near the foot of her bed and picked up her jeans.

"Not a problem. I need to grab a few things for Reno's apartment anyway. See you in a little bit" Brae spoke quickly into the other line.

"Okay. Bye Brae" Ali closed her phone and tossed it to the bed as she stepped into her jeans and wiggled to pull them over her hips.

She looked around her quarters for her favorite belt as she walked over to grab a pair of socks before changing out of the standard white t-shirt, tugging it up as she buttoned her pants. Ali walked to the closet once more and turned to stare in the mirror. She pulled the ponytail at the back of her head and released the strands of her auburn hair to fall around her shoulders. She pulled her fingers to loosen any snarls before pulling back half of it and securing it behind her head with the hair tie. Ali grunted as she turned her head side to side sighing softly. She jumped when Ahna's voice was suddenly in her ear.

"You look fine Ali." She was dressed except for her shoes and had her hair up in a towel. Her makeup was simple, but the colors of the purple and dark liner complimented the specks sea foam green and aqua blue colors in her eyes beautifully. "Simple can still be pretty" Ahna placed her hand on her friends shoulder as she smiled.

Ali returned the smile and reached in her drawer to grab a pair of socks with polar bears around the toes, a gift from her friends and her favorite pair. She walked back to her bed and picked up the shirt Ahna had given her as she turned to walk in the bathroom, Ahna was following with her head bent so she could finish towel drying her hair.

Ali stepped into the still steam filled bathroom and smelled the sweet scents she knew as Ahna as her friend slipped around her to toss her towel over the shower and grab her comb.

"What did Brae want?" Ahna shook her fingers through her damp, dark hair that circled her pixie like face.

"She and Reno are gonna give us a ride to dinner, and to the store." Ali replied removing her white shirt and standing in her tank top as she reached for her deodorant.

"Coolness" Ahna began to comb through her short hair when she heard her text tone to her phone go off. Her eyes grew wide as she knew the tone and ran from the bathroom to grab her phone before Lydia had the chance to.

As her feet reached the bed, she saw that Lydia was already leaning over to stare at the I.D.

"Who's that?" Ahna snatched up her phone and slid her finger over the lock to read the message before Lydia had a chance to see it.

"Nobody!" Ahna said through gritted teeth as she walked quickly to the door to stand in the hallway.

"Fine keep your dirty little secrets!" Lydia yelled as she laid back down and Ahna slipped out the door. Once in the hall, she shut the door to her bedroom and looked around to make sure there was no one she knew before she read the short message on the phone.

"_I have some free time in the morning. Would you like to join me for breakfast to discuss some of your questions? I look forward to your reply Miss Norse. General Sephiroth" _

Ahna chewed her lip as she stared at the phone and a swirl of emotions formed in the pit of her stomach. She steadied her hands and began to type a response when the door opened and she squeaked. Ali poked her head out.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Ahna looked up from her phone to see Ali's face. "Who's on the phone?" Ali tilted her head.

"It's nothing." Ahna put her phone in her pocket. "Yeah. Just let me get my shoes and purse." Ahna walked forward and followed Ali back into the room still chewing her bottom lip as her stomach did flips.

**A/N: **Okay, so the bed sheets references are for my friends that are obsessed with Hetalia. I wanted include in a little bit of everyone's personalities. These characters are actually a lot like how we are in real life…which is quite scary at times!

Next chapter dun dun dun…the introduction of Axel and Roxas! Yay, and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Chemistry Before Khaos

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone reading this. Finally some more Kingdom Hearts characters. Yay Right? Anywho…I do not own Kingdom Hearts, though I really wish I did. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Chemistry Before Khaos **

Although it had been a little difficult, somehow Willow and Cloud had made it through their teasing breakfast. A lot of laughs were shared and Cloud loved the way her eyes and face would light up as she talked about her friends and family. After they'd finished eating, Cloud offered to do the dishes while Willow danced around her kitchen singing to her iPod and grabbing various ingredients to mix into bowls on the counter.

She quickly whipped up a pan of chocolate marble swirl cheesecake and popped it into the fridge while he smiled and stood next to the sink watching her twirl and slide around almost fairylike. She had a wide grin on her face when she looked up and noticed him staring.

"You're really happy when you bake." Cloud walked towards her and handed her a clean spatula.

"It's one of my favorite hobbies" She beamed as she reached for the spatula. She leaned forwards as he moved closer and was met with a sweet kiss on the lips that only made her smile more and laugh as she began to dance behind the counter.

Cloud moved to the side following in her footsteps, swaying with his hand running down her arm holding a large mixing bowl. He used his other hand to grab around her waist and stepped behind her as she measured cocoa powder into the bowl. He nuzzled the side of her neck and inhaled the scents of lavender swirled with clean laundry, and a fruity shampoo. Willow sighed as she rested her head against Cloud's face and felt his hands slide up and down around the bare skin of her hips. She felt as his lips pressed lightly into the side of her neck and she closed her eyes as his mouth began to travel down to her shoulder blade.

"Cloud…." She said in almost a whisper and felt his fingers lock together around her stomach as he pulled her into a hug. "I have to get these brownies mixed and put into the oven." She had opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Cloud but only ended up brushing her nose into the side of his hair as she finished her sentence.

She felt his head lift slow from her shoulder and was met with a smile. He kissed her lips softly and let his fingers release to run down her sides as he stepped backwards.

"We'll pick this up later" He patted her backside and walked around the side of the counter.

Willow continued to mix sugar, eggs, oil and mint extract into the large bowl and stir as she smiled, but bit her lip slightly before saying "Cloud, can I ask you something?" She mixed not looking up from the bowl.

"Sure" Cloud crossed his arms and leaned on the counter watching Willow reach for a large pan and begin to pour the chocolate mixture inside.

"Would you like to come with me to the dinner?" She looked up to see his reaction. "I mean…as my boyfriend?" Her hands moved the spatula to scrap the last of the batter into the pan.

Cloud was smiling with a sparkle in his eyes. He watched Willow place the bowl on the counter but kept her eyes locked on his. "I would love to accompany my girlfriend to dinner tonight."

He began to lean over the counter and Willow smiled widely as she leaned over and stretched on her toes to meet Clouds lips in a tender kiss. She pulled back her head still smiling.

"I love the sound of those words" She said in a really cheerful voice as she picked up the pan and happily skipped towards the oven.

"Me too" Cloud said quietly with a smile. "Finally"

~XO~

The apartment was filled with the sweet smells of chocolate and peppermint as the brownies sat in the kitchen cooling. Cloud had Willow's laptop propped on his knees and was scanning the last hours worth of work that they had discussed and added to her thesis. As he began to click the pictures from a file on her screen and place them at the bottoms of the correct formulas while Willow walked around her kitchen with her cell phone to her ear, she placed the cheesecake on the counter and began to slice a knife through the sweet confection while she smiled and talked excitedly. She was placing the squares onto a decorated plate with a light hand laughing and dancing around her kitchen to place the pan into the sink and when she finished putting wrap over the squares, she started to walk towards her living room still talking.

She sat on the couch next to Cloud, Willow was laughing hysterically at something Cloud knew nothing about, but still he smiled seeing how happy she was. Her laughing stopped as she smiled at Cloud and leaned into his shoulder, pulling her feet up and tucking them underneath.

"So what time do you want us to come over?" Willow let her hand hang over the edge of the sofa and her kitten ran towards her fingers.

"5 sounds good. Alrighty. We'll be there. Talk to you later sis." She hit END on her phone and while leaning forward to place it on the coffee table she scooped up Amirra with one hand. The small ball of fluff began to purr loudly as Willow placed her on her lap and leaned back into Cloud.

"Who was on the phone?" Cloud kept his eyes on the screen while he clicked pictures and spoke to Willow.

"Emily. She said we can come over early and help set up for dinner." Willow had closed her eyes and was running a hand up and down the soft fur of Amirra while she leaned on the warmth radiating from Cloud's still bare back.

"How's the thesis going?" She kept her eyes closed while she asked.

"Done" Cloud clicked one last item on the screen as his eyes scanned the final layout.

"Really?" Willow sat up and turned her feet so she was sitting next to Cloud, holding her purring fluff ball the all the while.

"Take a look." Cloud went to turn the laptop so she could see the screen better, but Willow just scooted onto his lap and reached her free hand forward to began scrolling through the long essay. Cloud watched as her eyes scanned quickly around the pages moving up the screen. He leaned forward and placed his chin on the top of her shoulder.

She was biting her bottom lip as she read over the final edited layout. "This looks great!" A smile broke across her face as she said those few simple words. Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist and felt the movement of Amirra as she began to stir. He scratched the top of the kittens head while his eyes starred at the laptop screen.

Willow was near the bottom of the last page when he felt the fuzz ball he had been petting move from his hand and watched the kitten jump from her lap to the floor and walk into the bedroom.

"Perfect." Willow sighed and leaned back into the warm embrace of Cloud's arms wrapped around her. "Thank you so much" She smiled and turned her head towards his face.

As she began to close her eyes, she saw Cloud leaning into her and was met with a kiss on her lips. Her eyes remained shut as she felt his face move slowly back from hers and she let her head tip back to rest on his chest. She kept her eyes closed as she felt the soft touch of Cloud's fingers stroke up and down her arm and she was very relaxed.

"You look tired" Cloud had leaned close to her right ear and softly spoke the words that had been weaving through her mind for the past 2 hours.

"A little" Willow said through a small yawn while she leaned into the comforting warmth of Cloud. She could feel the tug as he moved her hands from the laptop to close the lid and began to lift it from her lap. There was a light clunking noise as the laptop was placed on the side table and Willow felt gentle pressure as Cloud wrapped both arms around her and squeezed her into a hug while he kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe you need to take a quick nap." Cloud brought up one hand and ran it down the side of Willow's cheek and felt the tremble as she sighed loudly.

"I have too much to do today." She said as her eyes began to open and she moved to sit up. "I think I just need to take a shower to wake me up"

Willow had turned her body and twisted so she could wrap an arm around Cloud's neck. She felt his arms loosen as she moved her hips to position herself on his lap and ran her free hand down his chest as she looked into his blue eyes. Cloud watched Willow lean forward and her lips pressed hard into his. He closed his eyes and let a soft moan escape his throat while her lips skimmed the crease of his and he began to open his mouth. The sweet taste of peppermint nipped at the roof of his mouth as her tongue twisted with his and began to move in motions now becoming familiar to the both of them. Willow hummed in against his lips as she pulled him closer to her by tightening her grip around his neck, and Cloud could feel as her hands began to run up his neck and into his hair.

"You taste good" He whispered between the quick kisses she was placing around his mouth.

"I may have sampled a brownie while I was packing them" She smiled onto his lips before slipping her tongue back into his mouth.

Another moan as he felt the light pull of her fingers beginning to tug, and Willow's breath had quickened as she moved her mouth with his. She grabbed a handful of the golden spikes and gave them a hard pull. Cloud gasped as his head was pulled and felt the hot breath of Willow travel up his jaw line and move to one of his earlobes.

"Care to join me?" She said in a low whisper before kissing down his throat and up his jaw once more. As cloud slowly opened his eyes, he felt the movements in his chest quicken and ran his hands down Willows arms to rest near her hips.

She had moved her face and was staring at him with a sultry grin on her lips. Cloud licked his lips once before saying "Now, how am I supposed to say no to that?"

Over the blare of battle cries and various cuss words being shouted from his roommates, Roxas somehow heard the knocking that was coming from the other side of the apartment door.

"I got it!" he said as he quickly leaped over the back of the couch and headed towards the door.

As he opened it, his nose was met with the scents of lavender and an expensive smelling perfume and he smiled as he recognized the sweet smell before even seeing the person on the other side of the door.

"Hey Willow!" He pulled the door wide open to see her smiling back at him.

"Hi Roxas" She reached forward and in a familiar gesture ruffled her fingers through his blonde hair. "Are you guys still going to the dinner tonight?" She asked as he stepped aside to let her into the apartment.

"Yeah. Axel and Khaos are still locked in an epic battle…"

"That I'm winning!" Khaos shouted over his shoulder, never taking his eyes from the television.

"I'm just about done with the final prep on our dishes to pass." Roxas closed the door behind Willow and gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen.

When they were standing in the dark blue of the very punk rock looking kitchen Roxas moved over to the counter where Willow noted the 3 different types of pans placed there, two of which already had aluminum draped over them.

"It smells great in here" She inhaled the different scents around her as Roxas pulled out the foil to wrap the last dish tightly.

"Thanks" He smiled again at her.

"Yes! You just got owned!" Willow and Roxas looked into the living room to see Khaos standing from the couch to do a victory dance and gloat proudly.

"No way!" Axel stood next to him. "Rematch! I want a rematch!" He grabbed for the controller from Khao's hand.

"No way! You lose." Khaos dodged his grab as his long black hair flung around his shoulders followed by the flash of electric blue that twisted in a longer strand under the black.

"You know what that means, you're my bitch for a whole week!" Willow couldn't help herself and had to laugh at the statement and huge grin on Khao's face as he dodged another one of Axel's attempts at getting the controller.

"Not fair, a 6 round battle is not worth a whole week of slavery!" Axel had missed the controller again and was shocked when suddenly Khaos grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back, dropping his controller on the couch and using his other arm to wrap tight around his shoulders and pull him into his chest with Axel's back pressed into him.

"Wanna make it a month?" Khaos said with a smug look close to the soft red spikes pressed into his face and felt the motion of Axel's head shake back and forth.

"Alright. Then a week of slavery is entitled to the victor" He kissed the side of Axel's cheek and let go of his wrist as he felt the movement of Axel turning to face him. Khaos still had one arm around his shoulders as Axel starred hard into his silver eyes tinted with spots of red.

"Fine. One week" Axel watched as the intense glare in Khaos' eyes softened as he leaned forward to catch his mouth in a hard kiss and Axel gladly accepted his defeat.

Willow grinned and shook her head back and forth while she crossed her arms and watched the make out session that was starting in front of her.

"Are they always like this?" She pointed one of her fingers and turned her head to watch as Roxas slid that pans into the oven and shut the door.

"Oh yeah" He walked over to stand next to her and in a very loud manner cleared his throat.

Khaos pulled his head back from Axel's and turned to see them staring at his victory make out with his boyfriend.

"Oh, hey Willow!" He waved a hand in her direction and watched as she waved back.

"Enjoying the show?" He turned from Axel to walk into the kitchen.

"You two are a hot couple, I'll admit it!" She was met in a tight hug as Khaos entered the kitchen, followed closely by Axel.

"You look nice" He grabbed her hand to twirl her around once and watch as the violet dress she wore spun lose at her knees and her matching heels clicked on the floor while she moved.

"Thank you" she replied as Axel moved forward to wrap his arms around her.

"She looks beautiful." He stepped back to see the smile on her face. "And smells great too"

Willow placed her hand on her face as if to gesture blushing. "Oh, stop it you guys!"

They all chuckled as they stood huddled around the kitchen. "The dinner isn't for another 2 hours. Why are you dressed so soon?" Khaos had asked while he moved to the refrigerator and opened it pulling out 2 cans of Coca-Cola.

"I'm going over to Emily and Logan's early to help set up before everyone else arrives."

Khaos handed a can to Axel as he moved back into the huddle. "Ahhh, I see" He opened the can and tipped it to his lips.

"We were gonna see if you wanted to ride with us" Roxas grabbed for his can of cream soda sitting on the counter top. "So you know, there would be more parking space."

He took a drink as Willow responded with "Oh. Thanks guys, but I'm gonna drive my Hybrid tonight."

She twisted her fingers together. "Besides…" She said with a grin forming on her face while she looked around at the guys. "I'm bringing my date with me"

There was a gasp from Khaos and Axel as Roxas spit his soda across the table. Khaos was the first to ask the question they all had on there minds "Who is it?"

Willow began to move forward and walk into the living room. "I'm not telling you! You guys will just have wait 'til tonight like everyone else!"

She stepped forward and was stopped by Khaos. "When did this happen?"

Willow smiled widely as she replied "Last night"

Khaos had his hand on her shoulder, "Oh, come on Willow" He looked into her eyes and tried to do his best puppy dog face. "You know we can keep a secret"

Willow laughed as she turned her head to look at the faces of Axel and Roxas to see them starring at her.

"No way!" She pushed past Khaos "Besides, the puppy dog face only works for Zack"

Willow began to walk towards the door and stopped with a hand on the knob. "Boo" Axel had moved back into the living room and was placing his soda on the end table and picking up a controller.

"Fine then. Be a brat" Khaos walked out behind Axel followed by Roxas. She stuck her tongue out at Khaos as he plopped on the couch, Roxas reached down to grab a controller.

"See you later Willow" he sat next to Khaos and began to select his character for the next game.

"Bye guys" She waved quick with one hand while the other yanked open the door and she slipped out into the hallway catching a large smirk across the hall as Cloud stood in front of her apartment door.

She shut the door behind her and smiled back at Cloud as she walked towards him. He held out one hand while the other rested on the doorknob to her apartment. Willow grabbed his hand and was pulled forward and met with a kiss on the lips. She smiled and pulled her face back to look into the softness of his eyes.

"If only they knew you were already in my apartment right across the hall, I'm sure they would have been over here in a flash" Cloud smiled

"I won't get to be you're little secret for much longer" Willow wrapped her arms around his hips and pulled herself into his chest while she looked up at his face.

"I know. I'll get to tell my friends that after 4 years of friendship, Cloud Strife is finally my boyfriend." His face lit up at those spoken words.

"Are we ready to leave?" Willow looked into the still open door of her apartment.

"Yup, just need you're purse and keys." Cloud handed Willow the silver purse he'd watched her place her wallet in after putting the desserts in her car.

"Alright." She slid one hand down to intertwine her fingers with Clouds while he placed her keys in her other hand and pulled the door shut. When they heard the secure click, Cloud and Willow turned and began to walk towards to elevator, to the lower level of the building that was the car port.

After taking the elevator down 4 floors and walking into the dark echoes of the cement port, they stepped in front of the forest green Trailblazer and Willow pushed the unlock button on her keys.

"What?" She looked to the other side of her car to see Cloud just standing there and smiling at her.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Willow chuckled as she pulled the drivers side door open.

"Only like every 20 minutes since I put it on" She watched Cloud pull open his door and start to step in while she placed her purse in center of the tan leather seats and slid onto the seat, tucking her dress around her and pulling the door shut.

"Only because it's absolutely true." Cloud said sitting down and closing his door. Willow leaned over and was glad when Cloud moved as well and kissed him a few times on the mouth before moving back into place and starting the car.

**A/N: **Alrighty, another one done. What'cha think? Yeah, it's not exactly the way most people perceive Axel, but it's how my friend wanted me to write him.

Khaos ~ I am NOT bottom!

Me ~ You're not even gay!

Khaos ~ Yeah, but I would be for Axel…or Roxas…or Both!

Me ~ That's greedy

Khaos ~ The hell it is, they're hot!

Me ~ I think we all agree with that. Everyone around here Loves Roxas!

Group ~ *Nods in agreement*

Me ~ So, lemme know what you guys think thus far. Thank You much and many Blessings to those this holiday!


	8. Chapter 8: The Set Up

**A/N: **Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 8: The Set Up**

As Emily stood in the screened in area of her front room, she could see the small droplets running in streaks down the windows while the patter of rain echoed within the space. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and ran her fingers across the paisley pattern that lined the dark blue of her blouse. One hand ran up to twist around a bit of her strawberry blonde hair that hung over her shoulder and sat just above her breast. She looked at the silver watch that twisted loosely on her other wrist as she sighed loudly.

"She's on her way, I'm sure of it" Emily turned her head as Logan stepped down the few stairs that separated the room from the living room, and smiled at her husband.

"You look handsome" His khaki pants clung loosely to his sides held by a simple brown leather belt. Emily loved the shirt he had picked for the night, as it was one of her favorites. The click of shoes matched the sounds of rain as it came down harder and Logan walked over to stand next to his wife.

Emily wrapped her arm around his waist and the dark blue of her blouse pressed into the light and dark shades of green woven through the simple polo shirt he wore. Logan leaned forward and kissed Emily light on the lips.

"You look beautiful" Emily ran her free hand down to smooth over the white skirt that hung to her ankles and dipped in various areas to look almost tattered. A brown belt lay at an angle from her hip and was covered in a multitude of colored jewels, beads and gems that jingled. Willow had always told Emily that in another life she must have been a gypsy because of the love she had for the earthy clothes. Her feet were bare, naturally, except for the toe ring that wrapped around one of her toes on her left foot. Willow wore one just like it, and they came from Serillia, the girls had worn them most of their lives.

Emily gasped and hopped excitedly as she saw the dark green of Willow's Trailblazer turn into the end of her driveway.

"They're here!" She pulled Logan forward to the door and onto the steps in the rain.

Willow had parked the car close to the house and was opening her door when she saw Emily running down her front steps and she smiled at her best friend. She glanced over to see Cloud grinning with his hand on the door handle

"You ready?" Willow smiled as Cloud nodded once and opened the passenger side door.

She grabbed her purse and stepped out, closing the door as she heard Emily shout "I knew it! It's Cloud!"

Willow was laughing as rain splashed her face and she watched her best friend tackle Cloud in a tight hug.

"Hi Emily" Cloud laughed as she jumped up and down in front of him.

Logan was standing behind Emily with a wide smile on his face as he waved, "Hello Willow" She waved back and pointed to the back seat where her desserts sat. "Hey Cloud" He extended a hand out to Cloud and shook it a few times before pulling the back door open.

Emily and Willow were squealing and laughing while jumping up and down and the guys smiled at them. Emily had wrapped Willow in a tight hug as Logan pulled out the platter of cheesecake and handed it to Cloud.

"Can we celebrate out of the rain?" He reached in and grabbed the tray of brownies.

"Of course" Emily turned so quickly that her skirt spun and twirled around her ankles as she heard the beep come from Willow pressing her lock and the sound of doors slamming closed.

She ran to stand by Logan as Cloud stood with his hand out to wait for Willow. She wrapped her fingers trough his and the four of them walked up the drive and to the front door to escape the ever increasing amount of water beginning to come down.

Once they moved through the entryway, living room and were standing in the dining room, Logan and Cloud walked to the kitchen to place the trays on the counter while the girls were talking nonstop in an excited manner.

"I know, I know….I couldn't stop smiling at him last night!" Willow was flipping her long hair over one of her shoulders as she tossed her wet bangs from her face with a tip of her head.

"I'm just so happy for you two!" Emily gushed as she reached for one of Clouds hands to pull him closer to Willow while he walked back into the large dining room.

"Geez Em, it's not like we're engaged" Willow laughed as Cloud wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"I know." Emily was moving to the outer edge of one of the long tables they had brought in from outside. "But you've been single for so long…and I know how much you two like each other"

Willow and Cloud looked at each other and smiled. Cloud leaned forward and kissed Willow gently on the lips.

"Awww!" Emily had her hand on her cheek and was smiling.

They both chuckled lightly as Cloud pulled his head back and looked in Emily's direction, while Willow laughed "I have a feeling we'll be hearing that a lot tonight!"

She moved from Cloud's side and headed through the living room, towards the staircase that lead to the upper half of the house. "Be right back, I'm gonna put my purse in your room and use the restroom." Willow grabbed the rail and pulled herself up the stairs, with her heels clicking on each of the wooden steps.

"Okay, so what still needs to be done?" Cloud clapped his hands together and watched as Logan walked from the kitchen holding a pile of folded linens.

"The tables need to be dressed, and we need the rest of the chairs from the patio" Emily stepped close to Logan so he could drop the aqua colored linens into her arms. "Thank you"

She spun in a circle as she walked to the end of the furthest table from the kitchen. "Then those tables," she pointed with her free hand, and the jingle of bangle bracelets rang around the dining room, to the stack of white tables leaning against the wall close to the kitchen. "Need to be set up for food to be placed on."

She set the linens on a dining chair and began to unfold one as Logan patted Cloud on the back

"We'll bring the rest of the chairs in, then set up the other tables" Logan walked into the side of the kitchen as Cloud followed to exit through the glass door leading to the patio.

"Thanks guys!" Emily called as she tossed fabric over the first table, she heard the patter of Willow's bare feet as she hummed and walked down the stairs.

"I was wondering how long it was gonna take before you were barefoot" Emily smoothed her hands over the edges of the table.

"Naturally" Willow pointed her right foot and flashed her matching toe ring, then began to spin lightly as she moved to the pile of fabric and grabbed one, before moving to the second wooden table and unfolding it in the air to lie in across the top. She was copying Emily's movements in smoothing the edges, when she saw her best friend run on her toes and dash into the kitchen.

Willow heard the familiar sounds of one of their favorite Katy Perry songs as Emily danced back into the dining room.

"Thought we needed some music" She handed Willow a long table runner from the pile,

"Oh, for sure" Willow grabbed the silver, metallic looking material and began to sing the lyrics out loud as Emily placed a matching runner on the opposite table and joined Willow in singing just as Logan and Cloud stepped into the room carrying 2 chairs on each arm.

Willow was sliding her feet on the floor as she pulled the runner down the length of the table. Both Cloud and Logan just grinned at each other, then they turned and headed out for more chairs.

"I have some simple mason jars full of mixed herbs and wildflowers in the entryway for the center pieces" Emily pointed as she reached for one of the chairs brought in from outside to place it at the table.

"I'll get them" Willow sang as she moved with grace through the living room and bounced down the steps to grab a weaved basket with four glass jars decorated with sweet smelling herbs of mint, lavender, parsley, rosemary & sage.

She smiled as she recognized the bits of color in the flowers from around Emily's yard. The bright orange of the poppies and subtle hints of light pink hibiscus and white in the strands of baby breath fit Emily's personality perfectly. Willow bent forward and retrieved the basket from the small, wicker table and buried her face in the center to inhale deeply. Large lilies, branches of lilac, and different colors of hydrangea's swirled through the mixed array of simplicity.

Willow turned and carried the basket up the stairs, through the living room and upon entering the dining room saw that Cloud and Logan had brought in the last of the chairs and were now setting up the white, plastic tables for food.

"These are absolutely gorgeous Emily!" Willow placed the basket on the end of the closest table as Emily began to walk towards her.

"Thank you very much!" She reached into the basket and pulled out one of the jars. "I figure one on each end of the tables should do it"

Willow picked up a jar in each hand and headed to the other table. After placing the second jar at the end of the table, she turned and saw Emily walking towards her with the empty basket in her hand. Emily hooked her arm through one of Willow's and pulled her towards the kitchen.

"I think we need a glass of wine" She grinned up at her best friend. "Plus, I need to grab some candles from the cabinet" Willow returned a grin as she knew what her bestie was really up to.

Once they stepped into the kitchen, Willow moved routinely around to the side of the island and squatted down on her knees to pull out a bottle of pink moscato, as Emily placed the basket on the counter with one hand and grabbed two glasses from the wine rack with the other. Willow stood with the bottle in her hand and pulled open a drawer from the center of the island to grab a corkscrew. As Emily walked to stand behind the island, she heard the sound of a pop as Willow pulled upwards on the wine bottle.

"Sooo…." Emily dragged out the word as she placed the glasses on the counter in front of them. "I want details, girlie"

Willow picked up the cold bottle and began to pour some of the pink liquid into each of the glasses. "How did all this happen?" Em asked "Not that I didn't figure it would eventually"

Willow placed the bottle back on the counter and reached for her glass. "Well, Cloud texted me, really early this morning to see if we could talk"

Emily took a small sip from her glass as she listened to her friend talk. "I was just working on my thesis, and it's Cloud," they both smiled "So I said yes." Willow picked up her glass and swirled the liquid around, "He came over, we talked and…other things happened"

Willow took a drink as her friend jumped up on her toes and said excitedly "Other things? Like what?!"

Willow had a flush tone in her cheeks as she began to tell Emily the very steamy events that had taken place on her loveseat and in the shower before they had come over. Emily had a wide grin on her face and Willow couldn't stop smiling at her as well. They were talking with their heads close together, when the guys walked in.

"The tables are all set. We put the white cloths over them for you girls" Logan said as he moved to the fridge and opened the door.

"Thanks guys" Emily and Willow said in unison.

"Not a problem" Cloud said as he stopped next to Willow and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You want a beer Cloud?" Logan held up a dark blue, glass bottle. Cloud glanced at the glasses of wine that Emily and Willow were sipping from before looking over at Logan and nodding

"Sure" Logan closed the door to the refrigerator with 2 bottles in his hand.

"Head's up" He tossed one in Cloud's direction as he walked over to the island.

Cloud caught the bottle and placed it on the counter while Emily gasped and stared at her husband. "What if he would've dropped that?"

Logan placed his bottle on the counter and twisted the top off as he studied the serious look from his wife. "Then that would have been alcohol abuse, my love, and a horrible mess." He said in a casual tone.

Logan took a sip from his beer and Emily's face softened while they all began to chuckle at Logan's very true, yet comical statement.

"Besides," Willow turned her face to look at Cloud's "He has really quick reflexes. You've spared with him a few times."

Cloud smiled as he twisted the top from his beer, Emily nudged her elbow into Willow's arm and chuckled

"Yeah, and got my butt kicked!" Cloud tipped his bottle up and began to take a drink while Emily stated "Fighting is not my area" She moved her hands around mockingly as if she were doing military kung fu. "I'm the healer in our group."

Willow turned her head to look at Emily as Cloud lowered his bottle and placed it on the counter, "Best in the division too!"

Willow tilted her glass towards Emily's to toast with her best friend. "Here's to nurse Greenley, the best healer in all of Shinra!"

"Here, Here" Cloud and Logan placed their bottles in the center as Emily lifted her glass and they all clinked them together while Emily smiled around her group of friends.

"You guys are too much" They all raised their drinks to honor their friend. After they all set their drinks back on the counter, Emily touched her hand to her cheek and felt the warmth from her happiness.

"But it's true Mrs. Greenley" Logan leaned into Emily and pressed his lips to hers.

"Aww" Willow put her hand on her face to imitate the same thing that Emily had done when she and Cloud had kissed.

"Oh stop that!" Emily turned from Logan and slapped Willow light on the arm as they laughed.

Emily huffed and pushed her bangs to the side of her face to tuck them behind her ear. "Okay. We are almost all set" she spun on her heel and walked to the farthest wall of her kitchen where she had a large china cabinet that had belonged to her grandmother.

"Can you boys start pulling out the appetizers and set up the drink station?" She opened the double doors and began to pull out boxes of small candles in a multitude of colors.

"Sure can" Logan moved back to the fridge and pulled the door open while Cloud took the opportunity to bend and kiss Willow quickly before walking towards the fridge.

Willow turned to help Emily with the candle boxes, as she spun and used her hip to close the cabinet.

"Need a hand?" Willow reached for a box, Emily placed one in her hand and followed as Willow turned and walked into the dining room. Willow had moved quickly to the outside table and placed the box down as Emily was setting hers on the other table and began to open the top of the box. She had a candle in her hand and was placing it on the table when she felt her elbow being jerked from the side. Emily looked up to see Willow was pulling her towards to living room and she furrowed her eyebrows together as her best friends practically dragged her to stand on the other side of the stairs.

"Whoa Willow, what's wrong?" Willow had let go of her elbow as she looked up into the face of her best friend and could read the concern that was lingering in the blue of her eyes dimly lit by the lamplight.

"There's something else I didn't get to tell you about last night yet." Willow lowered her voice and leaned close to Emily making sure to keep her eyes locked on the concerned hazel eyes staring at her.

"What is it?" Emily placed a hand on Willow's shoulder as she spoke softly.

"Last night," Willow had no idea why she felt the need to be so secretive, but Emily was her best friend, aside from Zack, and she knew she could trust her with anything. "When Cloud first came to my place, he was…" Willow paused.

"He was what?" Emily asked.

"Well, he was crying." Willow watched her best friend again furrow her eyebrows together.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I don't know yet." Willow looked over Emily's shoulder to see they were still alone. "We started making out on the loveseat, and I haven't brought it up since"

Emily ran her hands down the front of her skirt "Do you think it's something serious?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "I hope not, but I mean.." She started to talk and move her hands as she spoke "You know Cloud. Have you ever seen him cry?"

Emily thought quickly before shaking her head no.

"Me either." Willow moved her hand up to play with the charm on her necklace as she talked.

"Huh. Well are you going to ask him about it?" Both girls had turned and started to walk back into the dining room as they talked.

"Should I?" They stopped at the end of the tables

"Should you what?" Both girls snapped their heads up at the sound of Cloud's voice not far from them.

Emily looked at Willow "It's your choice" then moved back to the box of candles to start placing them down the center.

Cloud walked past Emily and moved over to Willow who was reaching into the other box and pulling out different colors of candles to place down the center of the other table.

"Should you what?" Cloud repeated his question. Willow placed a blue candle down.

"Should I tell Zack before he gets here, or should we wait and tell him together?" Willow kept her eyes on the table as she quickly asked Cloud her question that she made up in her head.

Cloud stepped behind her and kissed the side of her neck as she placed the last candle on the table. "I think he can find out the same time the rest of your friends do" He had grabbed her elbow and spun her to meet his eyes before capturing her mouth in a kiss.

Willow felt relief wash over her as she heard Emily sigh. She smiled back at him as she pulled her head back slowly "Fine by me. Can you ask Logan for a lighter?" She ran her hand through his soft hair while his fingers traced the line of the dark purple strap of her dress.

"Sure can" Cloud kissed quickly on Willow's lips before he moved past her. She turned and looked across the table to meet the eyes of her best friend. "_Nice save_" Emily mouthed silently as Willow gave her a quick thumbs up before running a hand through her hair and rolling her eyes with a relieved sigh.

**A/N: **Okay, not too exciting of a chapter, but trust me it has a purpose for the build up. Next…more steaminess! Review, or not. I'm just thankful for those that are reading this!


	9. Chapter 9 : Come Here Boy

**Chapter 9: Come Here Boy**

The air was warm and sweet with the smell of rain as Zack looked out the passenger side window of the jeep driving back from the remote mountainous village of Curith Mund. His thoughts were mixed with the words spoken from the townspeople, as he was given a small silver medal that still hung around his neck.

"Those were sure some nasty creatures you fought off back there, Zack." He turned his head to the driver of the vehicle as he spoke but kept his eyes on the road.

"Thank you Sir" He said as he shifted in his seat "You too Sir". His blue eyes flitted to the radio to read the time quickly.

"Zack," The older man glanced at the SOLIDER and then back to the road before finishing his sentence, "I've known you for over 10 years now. Formalities are not necessary when were not on base or a mission."

Zack smiled and nodded as he spoke. "I know General, but you are still my superior officer."

As General Hawethorne turned onto the road leading into Midgar, his eyes lit up with the colors and movements of the busy city. "That's true, and I respect you for that." He nodded as they drove past the barracks and towards Zack's apartment building. "But, you know you're like family to me." Zack nodded as the General spoke, as his words rang very true for they had the same meaning to Zack as well.

~XO~

Though he was young when his parents had first brought him to the island of Serillia, Zack had always been one to act older then his actual age. He trained hard, studied the lifestyle. It was the main reason he had looked forward to going to the island to meet an actual General of the military. That is until he was introduced to the free spirit known as Willow Hawethorne, but more importantly, the General's daughter. She was raised in the life of military - disciplined, well spoken, courteous, everything Zack had wanted to amount to be when he first heard of the division of SOLIDER. But for Willow, it was different. She was headstrong and more then anything else, determined to prove she could do everything, if not more, than all the men she had been compared with. It was because of Willow, her best friend Emily and the General that the Shinra campus had recently let women enlist in the same groups and the ranks of the men. She excelled in every obstacle and earned her rank as Lieutenant in a short time, and was a damn good leader when they had been on missions together.

But it was her strong will and times she felt the need to "just have fun" as she had told him time and time again that had made him fall in love with her and why they had been together for 3 years while they trained on the island. It was a hard decision that Zack had come to when he moved to the Shinra base in Midgar, but the transfer was needed for him to become a full member of SOLIDER. It was right after he had made ranks as First Class, that Willow followed him to the city to live on the campus. They had been friends since the first time they met and he was instantly drawn to the girl with the bright blue eyes and long brown hair chasing the other boys around with a large bamboo staff and laughing as her bare feet dug into the soft sands of the island. She had approached him and handed him a matching staff asking if he had any skills. It was only after they had been fencing in a circle for a short time and she swiped her staff under his legs, knocking him to the ground and moving to sit on his chest with her staff pointed at his face, that she finally introduced herself with a winning smile on her face.

~XO~

Zack ruffled his hand through his dark black hair and sighed out loud.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. But I bet you're glad to be home." General Hawethorne parked the jeep in front of the large stone building covered in windows. He turned his blue eyes that his daughter shared, towards Zack and extended his hand forward to pat lightly on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Zack!" He smiled "I know your dad is too"

Zack looked into the face of the man he had come to know as a second father and returned a smile. "Thank you General Hawethorne."

The wipers on the windshield of the jeep swished back and forth and Zack collected his thoughts and reached into the backseat to grab his weapon and bag of supplies. He pushed the door open, with a quick fluid movement placed his large sword against his back and pulled his bag out.

"Tell Willow I love her, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay to visit."

"I will sir" Zack smiled as he waved and shut the door.

He walked to stand under the awning, out of the rain, and turned his head to watch the tail lights of the jeep drive away as the sky began to grow pink and purple with the colors of evening setting in. He reached forward to grab one of the double doors of the building when the handle was pulled from in front of him and he looked up to see a familiar face staring at him. Her green eyes sparkled against the dark red of her hair that fell around her shoulders.

"Hi Zack!" Rayna smiled as she held open the door and let Zack walk into the lobby.

"Hi Rayna, you look pretty" He started to walk forward to the elevator as Rayna walked in step with him, her dark blue dress covered in small white hearts was flowing freely around her knees as her white sandals clicked on the marble of the lobby floor.

"Thank you. Angeal bought it for me" She did a small spin as Zack hit the button for the forth floor. "I wanted to wear it to the dinner tonight, since it's semi-formal"

The silver doors of the elevator opened and they stepped in together, Rayna hit 5 on the buttons.

"It's semi-formal?" Zack raised his eyebrows as he asked.

"Yeah" Rayna dug into her purse for her key "Didn't you get the memo? We're having our annual picnic at Emily and Logan's because of the rain."

There was a ding as the doors opened and the elevator stopped, Zack pressed his hand on the side of the doors to keep them from closing.

"I got _a_ memo, but not all of them I guess." He ran his hand through his slightly wet hair as Rayna looked up to meet his eyes.

"Oh. Well…now you know. Willow made desserts so you don't have to bring anything to pass." She reached forward a touched Zack's hand lightly "Angeal and I still have to swing by the campus and pick up Amberella and Zane, but we'll see you there."

Zack let go of the door so Rayna could take it up one floor. "Alright. Later" He watched as Rayna waved while the doors began to close and he waved back before turning to walk down the hall.

He was almost to the door when he saw the one across from his open as Roxas stepped out carrying a large black bag with handles on it.

"Need some help with that?" Zack walked forward as Roxas continued to look at the bag his was lifting

"No thanks, I got it" He raised his head up towards the voice "Oh, hey Zack!" Roxas placed the bag on the floor and let out a breath as Zack continued to walk towards him.

"How was your mission?" Roxas looked at the black ribbon that hung around Zack's neck and pointed at the shining medallion swinging from it.

Zack ran his hand down the thick ribbon before wrapping his hand around the round medal, "Way too long, stinky and tiring"

Roxas nodded, "I bet. But at least you can look forward to a nice dinner"

Zack nodded as he spoke "That's a plus." He stretched his arms upwards and felt the pop as his shoulders shifted. "I guess I should get ready to go then"

Zack reached for the door knob. "What time does it start?" He turned his head to see Roxas bend and pick up the black bag once more as he dug into his back pocket for his key.

"In about an hour" Roxas heaved the straps over the shoulder of his blue and white button up shirt that was tucked into his light brown cargo pants. "Hey Zack, do you wanna just ride with us?" Roxas started to walk down the hall as he called behind him and turned his head.

Zack twisted the knob for his apartment and pushed the door open, "Yeah, sure." He pulled the key from the lock "Just let me take a quick shower and get dressed"

"Alright." Roxas stopped in front of the elevator and pushed the button for the car port. "Just come over when you're ready to go then"

The silver doors opened and Roxas stepped in as Zack called down the hall "Will do. See you in a bit" before going into his apartment and closing the door.

~XO~

Roxas ran his fingers through the maze of blonde spikes on the top of his head as he stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the door that led to the buildings car port, which was now becoming dark in the dimming skies. The loud echo of the rain made being alone in the damp, cement parking ramp almost eerie, and Roxas hated walking alone through it when it was getting dark outside. He blew out another slow breath as he lifted the bag over his shoulder and walked quickly towards the large blue truck parked not far from the exit doors, thankfully.

Roxas lifted the keys and a small series of light beeps rang through the port as he pushed a button from the small black device hanging from his hand. He tucked the keys into his front pocket as he reached for the back door of the extended cab, the smell of leather floated from the inside of the truck while he lifted the black bag to place it on the floor between the 2 backseats.

"There" He made sure the bag was secure before stepping back and slamming the door shut. He turned, and quickly started walking back to the double doors when a sudden voice made him jump and put his hand on his chest.

He watched as a tall man with long black hair walked around the front side of the black Malibu Roxas was standing next to. "Crap Angeal! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Angeal flashed a quick smile at Roxas as he laughed "Yeah, this port is creepy. I keep telling management to put in more lights around here." He waved his hand in a circle as he pointed around the large space that was slowly becoming emptier. "Are you guys about ready to head out?"

Angeal had reached where Roxas was standing as he nodded. "Just waiting for Axel and Khaos to get out of the shower, and Zack is getting ready."

"Oh, Zack's back?" Angeal glanced up at the glass door to see his girlfriend Rayna talking on her phone as she flung her purse over her shoulder and pushed the door open.

"Yeah. He's catching a ride with us" Roxas waved at Rayna as she stepped into the car port and her sandals clicked loudly on the cement.

"Okay, we'll be there in about 10 minutes, bye" She pulled her cell from her ear and placed it in her purse. "Hey Roxas." She waved her fingers as she walked to stand next to Angeal. "They're ready and waiting for us."

Angeal laced his fingers through hers as he leaned forward to place a quick kiss on her lips. "Alright, everything packed to go?"

Rayna flipped her hair over her shoulder as she slid her purse back into place "Yup. Let's head out. See ya Roxas"

They both waved as they turned and walked towards the back of the car port. Roxas spun and walked to the glass door and pulled it open rushing inside and down the short distance to the elevator. He hit the button needed and stepped through the already waiting doors.

~XO~

As the doors opened onto the fourth floor, his thoughts wandered in different directions of no particular subject and Roxas shook his head as he exited the silver doors and walked down the hall to his shared apartment. As soon as he turned the knob and pushed the door open, Roxas heard a strange laughter and looked up to see Axel run from the bathroom in only a towel wrapped around his hips being chased be Khaos, who was also wearing a just a towel and snapping a smaller one in his hand at the backside of Axel.

"Payback is a bitch!" Roxas heard the sound of wet cloth colliding with skin as he shut the door behind him and watched Axel dart behind the couch as he yelped and rubbed his back. Khaos was spinning the towel in his hands and getting ready to snap it again.

"I said I was sorry!" Axel stood on the opposite side of the couch, just out of reach, as Khaos smiled manically.

"That's gonna leave a mark… and so am I!" He grinned at him.

Roxas shook his head slowly and grinned as he moved past Khaos and glimpsed the red teeth marks on his lower back, near the top of his left hip.

"C'mon! I thought it was kinky." Axel ran his hands through his wet hair and pushed it back as drops of water ran down his bare back.

"Help me out here Roxas" Roxas pushed open his bedroom door and had one foot already rested inside as he raised his hands in a shrug

"I know nothing about being kinky. You're on your own with this one Axel" Roxas slipped into his room and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks a lot pal!" Axel called as his hands rested on his head. He shifted his vision to the left and saw Khaos moving towards him. Axel reached down and grabbed the black towel wrapped around his hips as he stepped sideways and moved along the couch.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Khaos tossed the wet towel behind him as his eyes followed Axel moving slowly and clutching tightly to his towel.

Khaos placed his hands on his hips as water from his shoulder length black hair ran down his chest and back. Axel had walked all the way to the end of the couch and was creeping towards the door, when suddenly Khaos leaped over the front of the couch, clutching tight to his towel tucked around his waist. Axel bolted for the bedroom door, he heard Khaos laugh as he grabbed him tightly around the waist and pressed him into the door with a hard thud.

"Damn it Khaos, that hurts!" Axel's face was pressed into the black door leading to their bedroom and he took in a sharp breath through his teeth while Khaos leaned into him a chuckled lightly in his ear.

"No…" He began to kiss up the side of his still damp neck "_That's_ kinky" He bit down on the end of Axel's earlobe and growled low in his throat.

Axel felt his head fall back to rest on his boyfriends shoulder as he took a deep breath and inhaled the scents of expensive body wash and a sweet smelling shampoo that was strong on the neck of Khaos. He closed his eyes and began to moan softly as he felt Khaos suck around the edge of his ear while his hands ran slowly down his sides. There was a tugging feeling at his hips and he laid his hands flat against the door as the black towel around his waist dropped to the floor. Khaos reached one of his hands up to twist the knob on the door as his other stroked slowly up the center of Axel's back and he felt a shudder rush between his shoulder blades.

With the weight of Axel already pressing on the door, it was pushed open with a quick force and they both stumbled into the bedroom with Khaos landing on top of Axel's already naked body.

"Shit, that hurt!" Axel began to push himself up from the dark colored carpet, but felt the weight of Khaos laying on top of him, and stopped in his struggle.

Khaos placed his mouth at the nape of Axels neck as his foot kicked the door closed. Axel tried to lift himself from the floor once more as his brain began to hum with the sensation overtaking his body.

"Shouldn't we,? Ah…" He was interrupted in his attempt to speak as Khaos kissed down the center of his back while his hands ran down Axel's sides and began to trace small circles on the outside of his thighs.

"Shouldn't we what?" Khaos kissed the crease along the small of Axel's back as he began to stand up slowly.

Axel had his face pressed into the carpet as his body began to tremble from the sensual touches of Khaos. He moved to roll his body slowly to the side and used one of his hands to push himself onto his back and look up as Khaos stood over top of him. His still wet hair hanging over his shoulders as he stared down at Axel lying in the floor.

"Shouldn't we move to the bed?" Axel looked into the silver eyes of Khaos as he tilted his head to the side and with a grin replied "Oh, we'll get there"

He lifted a hand as his finger curled a few times towards his body.

"Come here" Khaos watched as Axel began to pull his elbows back to shift his body and sit up on the floor. Axel rose his body forward and placed his weight to shift comfortably to his knees as he placed his palms on the carpet and began to crawl towards Khaos, who was slowly walking backwards towards the bed, but never taking his eyes from Axel.

Khaos felt as the back of his legs bumped suddenly into the metal frame of the queen size bed, he crossed his hands in front of the chest as he watched Axel close the small gap between them by rising slowly to his knees and running his hands up the bare legs of Khaos. His fingers slipped under the towel and moved towards the bulge that was already forming within.

Axel pressed his lips onto the rounded area and began to kiss it lightly, while Khaos watched with a smile forming on the crease of his lips. Axel hummed low in his throat, before his hand reached forward and his fingers wrapped around the forming erection. Khaos closed his eyes as his head began to tip back and a pleasurable groan escaped his throat. Axel stopped kissing at the cotton material still covering Khaos, while his free hand reached up to tug at the cloth tucked around his hips. Once he felt the material loosen, he face shifted to the side of Khaos' hip where he grabbed the cloth with his teeth and in the same motion pulled on the hardening member in his hand while his head twisted to the side tossing the towel on the floor.

He looked up to see that Khaos still had his head tipped back, but the moans had increased, as Khaos lifted his hands to rest on the top of his head while his lips parted and whispered Axel's name. Axel's hand stroked the now fully erect member in front of him while his other hand rested on one of Khaos' thighs. Feeling the tensing of muscles in his partners leg, Axel leaned forward and took the tip of his member into his mouth, Khaos groaned loudly, as Axel began to twirl his tongue around the tip of the hardening erection.

His mouth tasted of the salt that was already starting to coat his lips as he wrapped his mouth once more around Khaos' member and began to suck, slowly at first, then moving faster as he got used to it, taking more of him in with each bob of his head. He had his other hand resting on the side of Khaos' hip, as his eyes shut and he concentrated on his movements, making humming and moaning noises in his throat and mouth as his head began to move to a rhythm. Khaos moved his hands from the top of his head as he reached them forward and began to run them through the still damp red spikes of the man in front of him. His lips parted in a loud moan as Axel increased his speed and suction, and Khaos gave the wet spikes a sharp tug, making Axel slow down before opening his eyes and glancing up at Khaos, running his fingers slowly through his hair while he kept the tip of his erection in his mouth. Khaos looked into the aqua green eyes of Axel and saw the lights of lust that danced in the paling specks of rays still coming through the dark curtains. A smile formed on his lips as Axel's head moved back slowly and a grin was on his face.

Khaos released one hand from his hair, and ran a single finger down his lover's cheek, tracing the small purple designs that were tattooed there. His finger traced down to his chin, where he curled it slightly to put light pressure and pull Axel upwards.

"Not yet…" He whispered softly as his silver eyes stayed locked with the green of Axel's, never blinking as he rose from the floor to stand in front of Khaos. His now clearly visible erection pressed into the side of his thigh as he reached a hand forward and traced up the hard muscles on Khaos' stomach.

Khaos removed his finger from Axel's face and leaned forward to grab his mouth in a hard kiss, as his other hand reached between Axel's legs and grabbed his member, giving it a few quick tugs. Axel squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure consumed his body and a series of moans begin to rip from his throat.

Khaos takes this opportunity to plunge his tongue inside Axels warm, moist cavern, their tongues moving in a pattern that had become very familiar to them. He can feel as Axel's hands roam the bare flesh of his back, while his fingers try to grip something firm to keep him from collapsing. Khaos feels his partners body start to shake as his hand pulls hard and slow a few more times before he lets go of his grip and pulls his face back from Axel's to watch him gasping for breath. He can feel the burn in his own lungs as he sucks in a quick breath before kissing Axel lightly on the forehead.

"Lay down" He runs his hand through Axel's hair once more as his voice is soft and gentle. Axel nods once before releasing his arms from around Khaos' waist, and though his legs are beginning to shake, he manages to walk to the edge of the mattress and bend over pulling himself onto the bed. We watches as Khaos moves with quick steps to one of their dressers, pulling open one of the drawers and reaching inside to retrieve a small foil package and a plastic bottle containing clear gel.

Axel can feel the heat rising through his whole body as he places himself in the center of the bed, resting his head on one of the dark cotton pillowcases. Khaos turns with the bottle in his hand and raises the condom to his mouth, tearing the package open with his teeth and spitting the top of the wrapper to his side before setting the bottle near the side of the bed on a small table. He watches as Axel looks at him eagerly, his hands moving in slow motions up and down the sides of his naked body, as Khaos pulls the rubber from the foil and places it on the tip of his erection, rolling it down slowly, before grabbing for the lube and crawling onto the bed towards Axel.

"Ready?" His voice is low, and thick with lust as he opens the top of the bottle and tips it upside down squeezing some of into the palm of his hand.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Axel sighs through low breaths laced with want and desire. Khaos hisses softly as his hand reaches between his legs and the cold gel wraps around his throbbing member and he tosses the bottle off the bed while stroking his own erection a few times. When he's ready, Khaos positions himself between Axel's already open legs, then leans forward to capture Axels mouth with his own, feeling the vibration of moans as he slips his tongue into his mouth.

Khaos moves his hands to trace the sides of Axel's ribcage and he feels that his body his hot and beginning to tremble more. His lips move from Axel's mouth and begin to kiss down the side of his neck and around his throat as Axel throws his head back onto the pillow under him. His eyes are shut, but his mouth is parted in silent moans, steadily becoming louder with each one of Khaos' kisses.

Khaos reaches his chest, now moving more rapidly with heavy gasps, and focus' his attention on one of the pink buds, leaning to swirl his tongue around the now sensitive area. Axel cries out as he feels the bite of Khaos' teeth clamp around his nipple, before swirling his tongue around in an apology. As his lips release Axel's nipple, he turns his attention to the other pink bud, taking note of the rate of Axel's breathing. He reaches between their bodies, which are becoming sweaty in the rising heat of passion, and grabs Axel's now weeping erection. His hand moves in a tortuously slow manner as he raises his head and watches his lovers face contort with pleasure. Axel bucks his hips up, keeping his eyes shut, as a growl of frustration and need sounds low in his throat.

"Khaos…" He whimpers helplessly, "Stop teasing." Khaos moves his hand in the same slow motion as he grins into the face of Axel.

"Then tell me what you want" His voice is a low growl as his gaze is met by that of Axel, trying to focus on the face of his boyfriend, but his mind has began to become fuzzy as his muscles fill with heat and desire.

"Please," Axels begs desperately as the tension in his stomach becomes tight. He stares into the eyes of Khaos and watches as his hand releases from around him and reaches to grab his own erection.

Khaos guides his hand between Axel's legs and he tips his head back as he feels the pleasure of being filled. Another moan rips through his throat as he feels the hands of Khaos reach to rest on the tops of his bent thighs, pulling himself in deeper. His speed is increasing, once he has seated himself fully into his boyfriend and the sounds of heavy breathing, gasping and moans radiate around the room like waves of energy.

When Khaos snaps his hips rather forcefully, striking his prostate, a scream tears its way over Axel's throat that is now becoming raw from the series of moans and groans. Axel has his head buried into the pillow as his body begins to arch off the bed, his lungs on fire as he gasps for each breath, he's so close to climax.

His fingers grip desperately into the sheets as his whole body shakes. He feels as one of Khaos' hands reach forward and grab his leaking erection, pumping him in rhythm of each of his thrusts, and he can no longer hold on as his body it pushed over the edge. Axel's eyes shoot open as his neck tips his head back into the pillow and through a shaky gasp he calls out his lovers name.

His vision goes white, as the orgasm overtakes his body. Khaos watches Axel's face as his seed coats his hand, and he snaps his hips once more feeling Axel's already tight passage clamp down around his throbbing shaft like a vice. As he closes his eyes and tips his head back, he thrusts his hips a few more times, as the tension in his stomach is released and he rides out his orgasm.

His hand releases the now soft member of the still trembling body beneath him, and he collapses hot and satisfied onto his lovers chest as they both struggle to regain their breaths. Khaos looks up to see the smile forming on Axel's face as he watches the glaze of lust dance over his eyes.

"That was amazing" He reaches a shaky hand forward to run it through Khaos' hair and twists a few of the dark strands through his fingers.

"Yeah, but we should probably get ready to go" Khaos crosses he arms on Axel's stomach as he grins at his boyfriend who simply smiles and nods back at him.


	10. Chapter 10: A Hero's Welcome

**Chapter 10: A Hero's Welcome**

The sky was becoming dark quickly as rain clouds hovered and shifted in a gray mass over the house. Willow and Emily sat at one of the tables in the dining room, they had a bowl of hummus and pita chips between them and were chatting about classes ending for the season. Willow praised Emily on getting high scores on all of her medical exams, and smiled as she picked up another chip.

"I'm sure you'll pass your finals next week with no problems!" Emily bit into a pita covered in garlic laced hummus as she returned a smile to her best friend.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Logan were standing around the island in the kitchen discussing their opinions on the newest songs on the recently released Rock Band game.

"No way!" Logan picked up his beer and took a quick swig before finishing his sentence, "The Who has way better songs then Queen!"

Cloud shook his head as he set his bottle on the counter top, "Nope. Bohemian Rhapsody is the all time best song to play on any Rock Band, hands down."

They were both talking loudly over the music drifting through the house as Willow and Emily entered the kitchen "I fully agree with Cloud" Willow walked to stand next to her boyfriend as she sipped from her wine glass. "That song rocks, and I will gladly school you both on how to get the high score"

She smirked a grin in the direction of Logan and Cloud as they slowly shook their heads in denial.

"But not without her bestie jamming on the drums!" Emily stepped between Logan and Cloud and bumped her hip into both of their sides as she and Willow smiled and laughed at each other.

"There's no way you girls would beat us at that game" Logan tipped his bottle up as he grinned at Emily.

"You wanna bet?" She set her wine glass down as she placed her hand on her hip and stared at her husband, matching the grin on his face. "Who has _ALL_ of the high scores on the Beatles songs, hmmm?"

Logan pulled the bottle slowly from his lips as he said nothing and looked over at Willow who smiled widely as she placed her elbows on the island and leaned forward watching Emily's expression turn to a satisfactory smirk when Logan said nothing.

"Uh huh, me and Willow, all down the board" She nodded her head in victory.

Logan leaned down and met Emily's smiling lips with a kiss. As he pulled back he said smugly "Maybe we need a rematch"

Emily huffed "Is that a challenge?"

She smiled at her husband and heard the perky voice behind chime in with "I'll take you up on that challenge!" Willow lifted her glass to her lips as she watched Emily's head turn and Logan's eyes move to her direction.

"I'm up for it" Cloud looked over at Willow and smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side.

"Only if you're ready for a smack down" Willow grinned wickedly as she locked eyes with him and leaned into his body for a kiss.

"Oh, it is so on then" Emily turned towards Logan and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Alright, Rock Band tournament after dinner then?" Logan looked over as Willow and Cloud broke from the kiss and nodded in agreement.

"But, we're aloud to have teams!" Willow raised a finger as to make a point and they all verbally agreed that they would pick teams.

"This should be fun" Cloud snuggled into the side of Willow's neck as the sound of car doors could be heard faintly from the driveway.

"So should this!" Willow smiled as she leaned in and kissed Cloud hard on the mouth, before running her hand down his arm and intertwining her fingers with his.

Emily felt as Logan reached down and grabbed her hand, "Let's greet our guests, shall we?"

Emily bounced on her toes "Let's get this party started!"

Willow and Cloud both joined in her laugher as the four of them exited the kitchen and walked towards the entry room.

Through the rain streaked windows, Emily and Logan watched as four people stepped quickly from the dark metallic Avalanche parked behind Willow's Trailblazer. The girls, both wearing dresses, were being ushered forward as their boyfriends carried dishes in their hands. Emily opened the door and was greeted in a quick hug by Rayna as she stepped through to let everyone else in. She ran her hands down her face and wiped the few drops still on her cheeks as Amberella walked in, her baby pink colored heels that matched her knee length dress clicked loudly as she hurried to stand next to Rayna.

"It is really coming down out there!" She ran a hand up to her blonde curls and combed her fingers through them quickly as Angeal and Zane hugged Emily and stepped into the entrance. Logan shook their hands and pointed towards the dining area.

"So, where is everybody?" Rayna shifted her purse on her shoulder as Emily closed the door and they all started to walk to the living room.

"Well," Emily smiled as she walked up the few small steps "Willow and her _boyfriend _are here already!"

She waved her hand in the direction of the loveseat as Cloud stood up and pulled Willow's hand so she could stand with him. Rayna ran quickly towards Willow, her purse fell to her elbow as she wrapped her friend in a tight, excited hug.

"Willow has a boyfriend!" She looked up at the smile on Willow's face and then looked over to where Cloud was standing "And it's Cloud!"

She let go of Willow and stepped over to hug Cloud as Amberella hugged Willow and smiled.

"It's about time, too" Willow let go of Amberella and turned her head to see Angeal walking from the dining room and out into the living room. "

Hi Angeal" She walked around the loveseat and stepped up onto her toes to give him a hug as Zane walked into the living room and stood next to Amberella. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of his neck as he smiled at Willow and Cloud.

"Hey Cloud" Angeal let go of Willow as he pat Cloud on the shoulder "How's it going buddy?"

Cloud smiled as his head turned towards Willow who was walking towards Zane and Amberella "Pretty damn good, lately!"

Rayna clapped her hands excitedly as she skipped over to where Zane, Willow and Amberella stood "This is so exciting! I can't wait 'til everyone else gets here."

Logan walked into the dining room "Me either. I'm starving" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wow!" Amberella and Rayna walked into the dining room. "This is really pretty."

Amberella leaned forward to smell one of the arrangements on the table.

"Thank you" Emily popped into the room to see everyone standing in the dining room.

"You guys can put your personal items in the guest room upstairs if you'd like." She pointed her thumb over her shoulder as she spoke

"Alrighty" Rayna grabbed for Amberella's hand and pulled her friend towards the staircase. The loud clicks of heels on wood echoed as they walked to the upper floor of the Victorian style house.

"There's another car here" Willow called to Emily as she let go of Cloud's hand and spun to go to the entry way. "I'm pretty sure that's Reno's gas guzzler in the driveway!" She grinned at Emily as her friend rolled her eyes.

The front door pulled open as they reached the bottom step and they saw Brae walk through the entry way holding a large glass casserole covered with foil, as Ali followed close behind carrying plastic grocery bags in each hand.

"Damn rain!" Brae kicked her wet shoes off as she huffed and pushed a loose white curl from the side of her face. "I stepped in a big ass puddle outside of Reno's stupid Hummer!" She growled in frustration as Ahna rushed in holding a large blue bowl with a lid on it and Reno carried a flat pan with more foil over it as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Here, let me take that" Emily lifted her skirt as she walked on her toes and stepped in front of Brae.

"Thank you so much" She handed her friend the dish as she hugged her, then bent to pick up her wet shoes.

"Barefoot is better anyways" Willow smiled as she walked through the entry way to hug her friends.

Emily was laughing as Ali was telling her the reasons she opted to buy a dish to pass rather then try and cook, and she nodded as she hugged her friend. Brae sighed as Willow grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Is your mystery man here?" She looked at Willow with a grin as she stepped back from her.

"Of course"

Ahna was letting go of Emily as they both balanced food in their hands. "Who is it?"

Willow released her hug around Ali as she bounced and watched the excitement on her friends faces.

"He's in the dining room" Willow tilted her head to the side as she grinned.

"What!?" Brae dropped her shoes and ran towards the dining room.

"Let's get this stuff on the table" Emily smiled at Willow as Reno stepped back from her hug.

Ahna and Ali walked out of the room quickly and Willow stepped to the side to let Emily pass her and walk up the steps as Reno stopped in front of her and waited for a hug. "So, how's everything been going in your sparing class?"

She smiled as she pulled away and enjoyed the fact that someone was interested in other things besides who she was dating.

"Great!" She walked with Reno up the few steps "I'm looking forward to teaching some of the younger students when the semester starts up again."

Reno was nodding his agreement when they heard the squeals of the girls coming from the dining room.

"I knew! I knew it! I knew it!" Brae was jumping up and down and pointing her fingers back and forth between Cloud and Willow as she and Reno rounded the corner and entered the dining room.

Cloud was grinning ear to ear as Brae grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the dining room and towards Willow. "I told you guys it was most likely Cloud!"

She stepped behind Cloud and gave him a small shove in Willow's direction as Rayna and Amberella came down the stairs to join the rest of the group. Willow was caught off balance as Cloud's body collided with her at such a force, she stepped backwards and gasped as she felt Cloud's hands grab around her waist and pull her forward, hugging her to his chest while she gapped at group watching them stand there.

"Chill Brae, you almost knocked me over" Willow smiled as she spun in Cloud's arms to turn and face her friends while he kept his hands around her waist.

"I knew you two were getting a little too close in sparing class" Brae stepped forward pointing a finger from Cloud to Willow as her friends all smiled. "That's why you wanted me to take it easy on him during the hand to hand lessons!"

Willow could say nothing, so she continued to smile, when there was a quick sound of knocking on the front door.

"That'll be the boys" Emily rushed past the group, and through the living room to open the front door and welcome the last of their guests.

"Sooo…" Ahna leaned on one of the tables with her hand on her hip as she spoke "This all happened last night?"

Willow and Cloud nodded together as they smiled "Kinda" Willow tipped her head back to look up at Cloud, "But it's been long overdue"

"I'll say" Everyone directed their attention to the opening of the dining room as Khaos walked up the steps carrying two 2liters of Coca-Cola in his arms. "What's up Cloud?"

He shifted one of the bottles so they were both in one arm as he raised his hand to give Cloud a high five. The blue lightning bolts on his black button down shirt matched the color streaked through his long ponytail pulled tight at the nape of his neck. His shirt was open to expose the plain black, sleeveless shirt tucked into his black leather pants, his belt had a large silver lightning bolt buckle.

He waved his free hand in the air "Hey guys! We ready to get this party started?" and walked forward to start greeting everyone with hugs and more high fives.

Axel walked up the stairs next wearing a similar type of button down shirt, only his was covered in red flames that ran from the bottom of the black silk to the middle of his waist. The top few buttons were left open, showing his bare chest. He wore a pair of tight dark jeans and the dangle of a silver chain hanging from his pocket could be heard as he walked into the dining room.

"Hi ya party people" Willow felt Cloud let go from around her waist with his other arm as Axel walked forward to pat him on the back. "Good to see you bud" Cloud nodded as Axel turned and grabbed Willow in a tight hug. "You should've told us!"

Willow pulled back her face with a grin "I told you, I didn't tell anybody" Axel pinched her cheek playfully as Ali walked up to greet him in a hug.

"She really didn't" Emily came up the steps, followed by Roxas, carrying a large bag.

"You need help with that?" Willow walked forward towards Emily and Roxas.

"Nope. We got this, but there's someone to see you" Emily pointed her head towards the stairs with a smile

"Who…?" Willow was wondering who it could be when she saw his smile come around the corner and she ran forward through the living room.

"Zack!" Willow bounced up on her toes and was caught by her other best friend in a tight hug as he lifted her from the floor and held her to his chest.

Zack placed her feet back on the floor, but she didn't let go of her grip around his neck. Instead she breathed in a deep inhale of the familiar scents of Zack that she had missed so much over the past week. She took a step back and smiled into the blue eyes smiling back at her "I missed you!"

He ran a hand down one of her bare arms as he continued to smile "I missed you too. Had absolutely no phone service out there"

She wrapped an arm around his waist, the dark black of his leather jacket made her tan skin look pale. She felt the dampness of water run down her arm as he pulled her tight to his side and hugged around her waist while they walked through the living room.

"So, what's this I've been hearing about a boyfriend?" Willow looked up at Zack's face to see him grinning at her.

She let her arm slip from around his back as she stepped to the side and watched as he moved his hands to start pulling off his leather jacket. "It's actually someone you already know"

She watched the muscles in his arms contort tightly under his plain black t-shirt as he folded the leather in half once over his forearm. His shirt clung tight to his chest, as she watched his chest heave with a curious sigh. She noted the simplicity of black slacks that the bottom of his shirt tucked into, his plain leather belt looped through the waistline, but Zack always had a way to look sexy, while looking casual as well. Willow's eyes looked sideways quickly before looking back to Zack.

"Oh, really?" Zack raised his eyebrows slightly.

Willow took a breath and smiled widely as she saw Emily sneaking up behind Zack, who had turned to face Willow and drop his jacket onto one of the loveseats. She held a single finger to her lips, but the corners of her mouth were curled so they formed an almost wicked smile. She pointed her other hand at Zack's back, as the dining room had fallen silent and everyone gathered around the end of the entrance to watch the scene that was playing out in front of them. Willow saw Zack's eyes flicker and she moved a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle as Emily began to crouch while she walked, giving her the appearance of an animal stalking their prey.

"What're you…?" The corner of Zack's mouth slowly moved into a grin as he heard the floor behind him creak lightly, before he heard the sudden rush of running feet on the bare floor.

He readied himself and spun in place, grabbing Emily around the waist in mid-air as she leaped up at him with a loud warrior like battle cry. Emily locked her feet together behind Zack's back as she yelled and waved one of her arms.

"And the diversion works! Run Willow, run!" Emily's arms were then tight around Zack's neck as he turned his head to see Willow dart around them and rush through the rest of the living room.

"Emily!" He hugged her tight as she grinned and then quickly leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Zack could hear the laughter still buzzing around the room and the quick conversations of chatter and whispering as Logan strolled into the room and walked towards them. He was pretty sure he got a glimpse of Rayna and Ali running past him and around one of the tables.

"Did you miss me too?" He pulled his attention back to the hazel eyes sparkling in front of his face as he felt Emily's ankles unlock from behind him.

"Of course" He smiled back "I always miss my family when I have to leave for too long" Emily hugged tight around his neck as he bent slightly to place her on the floor, Logan was standing in front of them with a hand extended.

"Welcome back" Zack felt Emily step to the side as he reached his hand out and placed it into Logan's

"Thanks. Glad to be home" He was about to ask another question when he watched as Emily smiled and slipped into the small crowd that was circling him.

He saw all the wide smiles on the faces of his friends and was slightly confused as to what was going on. It wasn't until he heard the voice of Roxas chime in from somewhere towards the middle of the group that he realized they were, in some weird way, doing a kind of group hug.

"Just thought you needed a proper Hero's welcome!" Everyone smiled fondly at Zack as they all started to clap.

"But, how did you…?" Zack ran his fingers through his dark hair as an overwhelming warmth filled his body and he looked around at the smiling faces of his "family" beaming at him.

"Roxas sent me a text" Brae appeared out of the front and rushed forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. He placed his hands on the center of her back and hugged her to his chest and held her for a moment as everyone around them smiled warmly.

As she stepped back from him, her eyes looked up with a glimmer of shine, a sign of tears forming. "Thank you" The words were quiet as they left her lips, but Zack had a feeling they were only meant for him to hear.

He bent forward and placed a kiss on Brae's forehead. "It was honor to fight alongside the General and my troop to defend your village, Brae." He stared at her face and watched as a single tear spilled over her left eye and ran down her cheek. He lifted his hand and used his thumb to wipe away the tear. Brae sighed and shook her head before she lifted her hands to wipe quickly at her eyes before any more fell.


	11. Chapter 11: Broken Pieces

**Chapter 11: Broken Pieces**

Brae wiped the wet tears from the back of her hands down the sides of her black, knee length skirt before tugging at the white lace of her sleeveless top.

"Alright, enough mushy stuff" She sniffled as she smiled around the group and turned towards the dining room "I need a cocktail"

She walked forward as her friends parted but began moving forward, hugging Zack and nodding their congratulations as they patted him on the back.

As Brae neared the kitchen, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and knew from the light squeeze that it was Reno. She tipped her head down and watched her bare feet as she moved over to the bar a grabbed as glass from the shelf on the wall. Reno had moved to stand behind her and rubbed her back in gentle circles. Brae pulled a few ice cubes with a pair of tongs from the small cooler that had been set out for the drink station, and dropped them into her glass. She reached for the bottle of vodka and poured a little more then she intended to into her glass. After the day she'd had, she felt she deserved it. As she twisted the top back on to the bottle, she sniffed to make sure her nose wasn't running after her small outburst.

"Are you alright?" She felt the warmth of Reno's breath in her ear as he leaned forward and slid his hands around her waist to lock his fingers in front of her stomach.

"Yeah. I'm fine" She grabbed one of the bottles of fruit juice set out along the opposite side of the cooler, and poured slowly as the clear liquid turned crimson and the ice clinked around the side of the glass before floating to the top.

~XO~

She felt slightly embarrassed at her reaction to the news of her hometown being under attack and the way her emotions had rose. In truth, Brae had nothing left in that village, aside from a childhood of bad memories of neglect, loneliness & a past she felt was constantly following her around.

Curith Mund was a remote village, hidden in the cliff sides of one of the largest mountain ranges of the lands. It was rich in a variety of rare plants and vegetation that grew all year round, even when the mountain became covered in snow in the winter months. Waterfalls ran in crystal blue streams through the ridges, while wildlife ran free off the banks of the forest. It was, to any other person, a hidden paradise! But for Brae, it never felt like home. Just more like a prison she would spend a lifetime trying to run from.

Her parent's owned the largest share of the farmlands, most of the shops in town & had seen to the building of most of the homes that surrounded the only part of the mountain that was able to hold such structures. In fact, the Rowen family was almost considered royalty in such a remote area. They lived in a large home that sat at the edge on the back of town, the base of the grounds covered in fruit trees and exotic flowers. Being outdoors was her favorite place in the world. She'd spend most of her days climbing the trees or chasing the local wildlife. Even as a young child, most of her time was spent outdoors. It's just what her parents had always instructed her nannies to do with her. Brae saw the her parents looked at her as if she a disgusting animal whenever her nanny brought her back indoors and her dress would be torn, covered in stains and her pale skin pigmented with the tints of mud and grass.

"She's not my daughter" A remark Brae heard leave her mother's lips with a sneer throughout most of her life. Her mother had said once, as she walked through the house with a group of her friends in toe, "_My_ children have class. Unlike like _this_ thing!"

Her mother had let her dark eyes not even glance at Brae as she stood in the foyer, her bare feet still covered in the wet mud she had been running through. Only to point one of her perfectly manicured fingers in the direction she had stood. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes as watched her mother and all her guests turn their noses upward and whisper hurtful things as they passed. She closed her eyes tight, she would never let them see her hurt, not any more. Brae waited until everyone had walked to the back of the house before she turned and ran through the front doors.

She could hear the shouts from her brother as he sat in a circle of friends on the front lawn, but she didn't stop. She'd run until her lungs were about to collapse and the feeling of sickness sat in the pit of her stomach. She felt her legs give out from underneath her as she sunk to the ground, pulled her knees to her chest and let herself sob loudly. She suddenly felt the cold of heavy metal as the charm from her necklace around the silver chain on her neck slid down and hit her chin. Her breath was shaky when she reached a hand forward and touched at the emblem of a blue apple in the claws of a white hawk, the crest of her family. Held as two of the rarest items on the mountain, yet they surrounded her family's home.

Her hand gripped tight around the expensive charm that her sister had given her as a present for her 12th birthday. She wore one the matched Brae's only slightly larger. Her parents gave her nothing for any of her celebrations. They told the staff to take her to the market and let her have whatever it was she wanted. As a small child, she thought it was a great gift. But now that she was 15, she longed for much more then trinkets and clothing. She wanted to be looked at the same way her parents looked at her siblings, with love and adoration. Lyla and Myst, her older brother and sister were perfect in their eyes. They shared all of the same looks as her parents. Dark emerald eyes, straight auburn hair that ran with streaks of blood red and honey colored skin. Brae on the other hand had blue eyes tinted with orange, light colored hair that fell in ringlets around her shoulders and skin so pale, her sister used to laugh and joke that the goddess of the moon must've held her as a baby. When Brae noticed the differences in her appearance, she had asked her mother if she was adopted. Her mother told her that she had given birth to her, and since day one Brae had been her curse.

It was while she was in her bedroom crying that she felt the warmth and comfort of her brothers arms wrap her in a hug. He told her she was special because she looked like their great-great grandmother and she had been a powerful gypsy witch, regarded throughout the family as a wonderful healer and one of the first people to begin to cultivate the village they lived in. Brae smiled as Myst told her family stories and shared his plans for when he grew up. But best of all, Myst and Lyla told Brae they loved her which was something she had never heard from her parents. Instead she had received an endless line of icy glares and disapproving comments. "She can never amount to anything more then a gangly little twit!" Her mother had said as her father entered the room with a cigar in his hand sipping from a glass containing only ice and expensive whiskey. He looked at her, and nodded as he moved to sit in one of the large chairs near the window. Brae could remember how it hurt her to be near them. Her mother, heartless and cruel. Her father, to consumed with work and politics to pay any attention to his children.

Brae let her fingers slip from the charm as she looked up and realized she had stopped near one of the borders of the mountain. She rose slowly from the dirt and gravel beneath her and began to walk towards the bit of fence that separated the town from the cliff. She nodded as her mind began to reel. Brae placed her hands on the topmost bar and pulled up as her feet skimmed the cool touch of the heavy iron. She hooked her knee over the top bar, not caring that she was wearing a dress. As she moved her other leg over to rest on the top bar, she felt a breeze whip around her and she breathed deep the sweet smells of nature. The feel of her wet tears were cold on her face, as her hair whipped wildly around her face and her dress billowed around her ankles. She closed her eyes and steadied herself as she stood slowly on the bar, holding her arms in front of herself for balance, before she opened them slowly and looked at the drop in front of her. It had to be at least 500 feet before she would hit something, she thought as she took a slow breath and felt her eyes begin to well with tears again.

"They never wanted me to be here" She whispered as her throat started to close and she choked on the tightness of muscles contorting as she gasped for air.

She knew that more then anything, the tears falling from her eyes were not for her, but for Myst and Lyla. The only people that had ever given a damn about her. She looked up at the sky as she felt her feet began to cramp in the arches from where the cold metal pressed into them.

"I'm sorry" She took a quick breath and looked down. As she closed her eyes and started to bend her knees.

She was shaken by the feel of hard metal smacking her back and the feel of hands under her shoulders ripping her backwards over the fence. Brae landed hard on top of someone and she heard a grunt as the wind was knocked from his body.

"What the hell?" Her body had stiffened when she didn't recognize the voice in her right ear. Brae had assumed the grip behind her was Myst following her, but then again, the body she rested on did feel larger and had more muscle. She quickly pulled her elbows to her sides and rolled to the ground before leaping to her feet and positioning herself in a defensive stance.

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa!" The man in front of her raised his hands as he sat on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" She stared at the curious look from the baby blue eyes in front of her as the older man ran one of his hands through his short, sandy brown hair.

"Looks to me, like I'm the man who just stopped you from falling off the cliff" He placed one hand on the ground and pushed off hard so he was standing in front of her.

He brushed his hands together a few times before wiping down the back of his white pants as Brae watched him, but never moved her hands from in front of her body.

"Trust me miss, I'm not going to hurt you" He held his hands above his head as if surrendering. The man cleared his throat with a quick cough

"Well, hello then" He lowered his arms and extended a hand forward. Brae relaxed her shoulders as she stood up straight and put her hands down but just continued to stare at him.

"Um…okay. Guess not" He pulled his hand back and placed it into one of the pockets of his white blazer.

"What're you doing out here?" Brae tipped her head to the side as she watched him use his free hand to wipe away any dirt from his ensemble.

"Well, my car broke down over there," He pointed down one of the dirt roads "and my cell can't get any service this deep in the woods. So I was walking to town to call a tow service"

Brae nodded once as she began to pick at the bits of grass stuck in the hem of her dress. "I saw you standing on the top of the railing, and ran before you could fall"

Again Brae just nodded as she stared into the caring eyes of the stranger in front of her.

"Might I ask, what exactly were you doing out there miss?" Brae felt heat rise in her cheeks as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I like the view, but I slipped" she lied as her eyes looked to the ground.

"Well if you really want to see a spectacular view," He stepped forward and she saw that even his shoes were white, and looked expensive '_What is it with this guy and white?' _Her mind wondered as he moved closer to her.

When she finally raised her head, he was standing directly in front of her. She gasped and stepped back as he smiled and reached for her hand.

"It's alright. As I was saying" She left her hand to rest in his, something about the look in his eyes as they met hers was very trusting and comforting. "You should see the view from my helicopter"

At those words, her face lit into a large smile. Which for Brae felt wonderful since she couldn't even remember the last time she had even been remotely happy.

"You have a helicopter?" The one place in the world Brae loved most here was the highest point at the top of the mountain. It's where she could escape everything and feel free.

"Of course I have a helicopter. How do you think I got here?" His hand tightened around hers as he shook firmly

"My name is Rufus Shinra" Brae recognized the last name as a big firm her dad had talked about on several occasions.

"I just, kind of, inherited the family business from my father, and his associates want me to familiar myself with the companies bigger assets."

Brae knew that he was talking about the massive explosion that had killed his father, making Rufus one of the youngest owners of one of the worlds biggest industries.

"Brae Rowen" She shook his hand firmly and he nodded.

"Well, miss Rowen," He let go of her hand and hook bent his elbow at an angle towards her as he turned his head towards the road. "Would you be so kind as to escort me into town?"

Brae nodded once as she slipped her arm into his and let him walk her forward, a warm smile never leaving his face.

~XO~

Over the years Rufus Shinra had become like a much older brother to Brae. It was because of his suggesting that she use her hand-to-hand combat skills and love for the skies, that she had come with him to Midgar and was now one of the youngest pilots the Turks had. As Brae stirred her drink and looked into the dining room, her thoughts a flurry of memories, her hand moved in a slow motion towards the charm hanging from a silver chain around her neck. Her thumb traced in a small circle over the blue apple, while her thoughts swirled of her sister, now married and expecting her first child.

Also of her brother, who was somewhere in the world. It had always been a dream of Myst's to get out of that small town and travel. Her heart panged as she realized how much she truly missed him, but she had never been more happy in life then she was right now.

"It's a girl" Brae snapped from her daydream and looked up to see Khaos walking towards her.

"What?" She looked confused at him as he stopped in front of the bar and smiled at her.

"Zack said your sister is having a girl, but you walked away too soon" Brae felt Reno's hands move up to her shoulder's and rest there.

"You're gonna be an aunt soon" He smiled into her ear.

"Yeah, I guess" Her relationship with her sister had dwindled the night she ran away and refused to come back even as her sister cried and begged over the phone, and over the years they had become more distant, but she was still family.

That was 6 years ago, and she had never been back since. She shook her head a few times and let go of her necklace, before raising the straw to her lips a taking a long drink. She let the straw fall and sighed loudly.

"Come here" Her hand flew to her shoulder and gripped Reno's fingers as she tugged for him to stand in front of her. His green eyes were full of concern as a smile began to form on his face.

"Thank you" She leaned forward and closed her eyes as she let the warm familiarity of one of his soft kisses sweep over her and clear her mind of any worry.


	12. Chapter 12: Toasting Life

**Chapter 12: Toasting Life**

Although he was very grateful for the respect and love of his friends, Zack was starting to get overwhelmed of congratulations. It was his job to protect people, it wasn't the first mission he had been on without the rest of his troop. Yet he couldn't help but feel like the hugs and handshakes were a kind of distraction over the buzz of conversation and suspicious smiles.

"Great work Zack" He felt a pair of arms wrap around him as Ahna stepped in front of him.

"Thank you" His face had begun to hurt from smiling.

"We're all really proud of you" Rayna flipped her dark red hair to the side as she leaned forward.

"I know" Zack embraced her in a quick hug, and returned her wide smile as she stood up.

In all honesty, Zack was tired and just ready to eat and relax with friends for a few hours before going home to crash for the night.

"No one could've done the job better then you buddy" Zack had been staring at the floor absentmindedly when he heard a male voice in front of him and without thinking automatically responded.

"Thanks a bunch Cloud" As he felt the grip on his hand increase, his brain had time to register the name he'd just said. Zack looked from the floor in a quick glance to see Cloud smiling widely at him while he shook his hand.

"Hey Cloud!" Zack reached his free hand forward to clap Cloud on the back. "It's been a while, good to see you."

Cloud nodded as he released his grip from Zack's hand. "So, you're part of the gang now?" Zack was referring to their group of friends that hung out on a regular basis, outside of school and work.

"Well…yeah, sort of" Cloud ran his hand through his blonde spikes and scratched the back of his neck as if nervous.

Zack was confused, as he watched his friend and heard the little fits of giggles start to break out in the group. He was about to ask what the hell was going on, when Willow stepped forward from behind Ali and Roxas and reached for Cloud's hand, intertwining her fingers through his and drawing Cloud's attention to her soft smile. Zack watched as Cloud and Willow smiled at each other, when it quickly dawned on him what all the fuss and secrets had been about.

There was a hush in the air, expect for the soft sounds of shuffling feet and music drifting throughout the house from the kitchen. Willow turned her face to look at Zack and his reaction. She continued to smile, though Cloud looked a little nervous.

"Well?" She didn't know why, but she thought the look on Zack's face would be completely different.

"You're dating Cloud?" His face had a very serious look as he asked. Willow nodded tentatively as she and Zack stared at each other.

"Well," Zack sighed as he shook his head back and forth while a smile formed wide on his face "It's about damn time!"

Willow couldn't help herself as she jumped up and down and released Cloud's hand to tackle her best friend in a tight hug. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief.

"Alright then," Heads turned quickly towards the voice of Khaos standing in the dining room "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Let's eat!"

There's was chatter of several conversations and everyone nodded as Willow let go of Zack to reach for Cloud and pull him forward so the three of them were standing in a group together.

Emily watched from the entrance of the dining room as Zack gave Cloud a quick hug and smiled while he wrapped his arm around Willow's waist. She felt the smile on her face was so wide that her cheeks were starting to hurt. But then again, everyone had been smiling a lot lately.

"Come on hon" She felt a soft touch on her shoulder and knew it was Logan "Let's eat" Emily nodded her head as she turned and locked her arm through Logan's and walked towards the side of the dining room with the tables holding a variety of homemade dishes.

As the night continued, everyone moved around piling their plates with a smorgasbord of mixed delights. Emily had laid out a mix of organic fruits and vegetables with dips and dressings to match. As well as a large salad of mixed field greens, homemade hummus and fresh pita chips. Amberella had made a type of turkey roll up with vegetables, sliced into smaller spirals along with a relish tray of pickles & assorted olives. Rayna had made parmesan crusted tilapia, a type of white fish, and steamed white rice. Brae prepared a large lasagna with lots of cheese and a tray of garlic bread. Ahna had made an authentic taco salad complete with a jar of her mother's homemade salsa. Roxas had made a large pan of homemade macaroni and cheese, while Axel and Khaos both made something containing meat. There was a pan full of already prepared bacon cheeseburgers with a mix on condiments on the side. Plus a large pan of mixed chicken wings containing spicy, sweet barbeque & plain. Since Ali wasn't one for cooking, she'd bought something to pass and everyone pointed at the different types of cookies and cupcakes that sat next to Willow's brownies and cheesecake bars.

Everyone picked a seat at one of the two tables as they moved in between each other to slip in and out of the kitchen and retrieve something to drink from the bar. It contained a mix of soda's & bottled juice. There was also a mixture of alcohol and beer for those who wanted to indulge.

"Anybody drinking tonight, has to do a sobriety test with me before leaving!" Emily yelled over the crowd as she walked over to sit between Logan and Willow while holding two glasses containing vodka and cranberry juice.

She sat one in front of Willow who nodded with a smile as she heard Axel call out from behind her "But it looks like everyone has something to drink Emily"

She sat down and stared at the grin on Axel's face "I meant alcohol, smartass!"

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as Khaos nudged him with his elbow while he handed him a malt beer. They were sitting at the other table, but Khaos nodded towards Roxas before saying "We still have a DD in our house, so we're good"

Roxas waved his hand to acknowledge he knew it was him they were referring to. "Only for another month though!" He held up his can of soda as he pointed at Khaos.

"You'll still always be the baby in the group" Reno said playfully as he set his plate down next to Roxas and messed with his hair.

Roxas slapped his hands away and was thankful when Brae punched Reno in the shoulder and told him to "be nice" as she winked at Roxas and sat down. Roxas felt pride in the fact that all the girls in the group always had his back since the guys seemed to pick on him for being the youngest in their troop. He thought at first it was a bit bizarre when his best friend Axel had told him to join, but now he thoroughly enjoyed the company of the friends that surrounded him.

"It's alright, I'm not a drinker" Roxas turned his head as Ali set her plate down next to him and sat down holding up a can of soda. Roxas smiled at Ali as they clinked their cans together as if making a toast before taking a drink.

As the room buzzed with a mixture of conversations, most involving music, movies, video games or the semester finals for school, Amberella sat quietly next to her friend Rayna and picked at her salad while her boyfriend Zane leaned over the table and was in some excited debate with Zack and Logan on the newest characters in a game called 'Soul Calibur'.

She twisted a strand of her blonde hair, as if bored to be sitting in the room. She was taking a drink from her diet soda when she heard Rayna in her ear "Why aren't you eating anything?"

Amberella looked over at her friend who was pointing a finger at her plate of hardly touched food. "Huh?" She looked down at her plate "Oh, I'm not really that hungry I guess"

She took another sip from her soda as Rayna shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself" She bit into a piece of garlic bread and Amberella wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"What?" Rayna was watching her friend make faces at her as she tried to chew her food.

"I don't know" Amberella sighed as she looked around at everyone smiling and talking. "Food just makes me nauseas lately"

Rayna stabbed her fork into a bite of tilapia as she looked up at her friend and said jokingly "Why? Are you pregnant?"

Amberella's mouth fell open as she let go of the strand of hair she was playing with "No! Don't say that!"

Rayna laughed lightly has she put a hand in the air in defeat "Alight! Then what is it?"

Amberella watched across the table as Cloud and Willow sat with their heads together talking closely and grinning. She sighed softly when he leaned in a kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Hello!" Amberella blinked as she felt Rayna elbow her arm, snapping her back in to reality.

"Ow, what is it?" She rubbed her elbow and watched as Rayna stared at her.

"What is with you tonight?"

Amberella shrugged her shoulders and stopped rubbing her elbow as she looked over hearing something about 'a Nightmare being a way better character than Link' but had no idea what the guys were so worked up about. She looked back at Rayna, only to have her friend look forward at Willow and Cloud, then look back at Amberella.

"Oh, I see" She sighed and tried to smile at her friend. Amberella just nodded and picked up her soda.

Rayna was trying to think of something helpful to say to her friend when she got a quick whiff of peppermint under her nose.

"Oh. My. God!" Angeal was sitting on the other side of her and had already gotten into the desserts. "You _Have _to try a bite of this!" He said through bites of brownie.

"I know" Rayna smiled at her boyfriend "Willow makes some of the best brownies I've ever tasted."

She was planning on finishing her plate before having any dessert, but Angeal was being insistent. She opened her mouth and felt as the sweet hit her lips. She quickly took a small bite before Angeal shoved too much of it in her mouth, and she licked her lips while chewing as he continued to smile at her.

"I would marry these brownies!" He pointed at the chocolate in his hand and looked over at Willow "These are amazing!"

"Thank you so much." Willow nodded as she picked up her cocktail. "They're Zack's favorite"

She pointed her finger as Zack nodded . "It was love at first bite" Zack joked as everyone around him smiled.

"I'm gonna get me another one" Angeal leaned over to Rayna "You need anything while I'm up?"

She reached forward and held up her empty glass "Can you get me another vodka and cranberry please?" He leaned forward and grabbed the glass before kissing her quick on the lips.

"Sure can" Rayna smiled and said thank you as Angeal moved from the table and towards the kitchen. She looked over and was glad to see that Amberella was actually talking to Zane and Ahna, who had moved over to their table, and seemed to be in a little better mood then a few minutes before.

"So Rayna…" She turned her head to see Logan addressing her in conversation while he tipped his beer to his lips, "Are you glad that summer vacation is about here?"

Rayna nodded a few times as she smiled. "Oh, yeah. I will be so happy to get the stress of finals done next week" She noticed that Emily, Willow and Cloud had stopped their conversation and turned their heads towards her and Logan.

"What's your final for Chem. Class?" Emily asked eagerly leaning on the table and twirling her straw in her glass.

"It's kind of lame" Rayna nervously tapped her fingers on the table as she watched her friends stare intently at her.

"Oh, come on Ray." Willow sipped from her drink. "All I'm doing is a few simple healing potions and remedies. It can't be that lame" That made Rayna smile a little.

"I'm doing a combined project with Amberella and Zane" She pointed to her friends talking next to her.

"That makes sense." Emily nodded "You guys spend a lot of time together."

Rayna was unsure how to respond to Emily's comment, but cleared her throat as she started to talk again. She watched Cloud lean into Willow and whisper something, as he stood up she nodded and smiled.

"So what is it?" Willow looked back at Rayna with a smile.

"Uh…well, we mixed several different plants and earth based elements with sulfuric compounds to see what kind of effects it would have on the environment if the substances were left to latch onto an organic host and whether or not the host would survive" She spat out rather quickly as she looked back and forth between her friends to watch their reactions.

"That sounds really interesting" Logan leaned on the table with a smile

"Plus, the apartment smells amazing and looks a bit like a small jungle right now" Rayna was relieved to hear Angeal behind her as he set down her cocktail in front of her with a smile.

"Are you gonna keep the plants after the presentation?" Emily looked just as excited as her husband.

"I'm not sure" She smiled at the fact her friends seemed genuinely interested in her final, though she thought some of theirs were way better projects then hers.

Cloud sat a plate with brownies, a cupcake and few cheesecake bars in front of Willow and she nodded a smile at him. "At least your project wont blow up half the science hall" Cloud said rather loudly as he pulled out his chair to sit back down next to Willow.

"I heard that Cloud!" Brae called from the next table and everyone started to laugh. "But I am the one laughing all the way to the bank on that one!" She held up her glass as she spoke.

Willow smiled at Brae and quickly reached for her glass. She started to stand and clear her throat loudly to get the rooms attention and quiet everyone down.

"I propose a toast!" She held her glass in the air.

"Don't you think it's still a little too early for a proposal?" Everyone looked at Roxas as he grinned at Willow "I mean, you guys just started dating. Talk about rushing things!"

Willow rolled her eyes and shook her head as laughter and offhanded comments rung through the room.

"Very funny Rox." Cloud called across the table raising his glass to him.

"I thought so" He nodded towards the other table and took a quick sip.

"But anyways," Willow began to speak again and everyone turned their attention back to her. "To the final week of classes, for some of us, this is the home stretch."

Several people nodded in agreement. "Safety for our SOLDIER'S in the field, happy relationships" She watched as people smiled at their loved ones and she smiled at Cloud.

"And to the greatest group of people it has ever been my pleasure to call true friends!"

She raised her glass as everyone stated their agreements and held their drinks up. "I love you guys!" Everyone nodded as they tipped their drinks back and smiled at the blessed lives they had right at this very moment.


	13. Chapter 13: Dress Up

**Chapter 13: Dress Up**

The rest of dinner was spent with friends table hopping to be included in different conversations as they moved out of the room slowly. Khaos, Zack, Axel & Cloud had volunteered to put away the leftovers and help pack up to-go plates for those who wanted them, snaking on the bits of leftover sweets as they did so.

Everyone had insisted that since Emily and Logan had been such gracious hosts they shouldn't have to deal with the cleanup. Logan gladly obliged and offered that Angeal, Zane, Reno & Roxas follow him into the game room so he could show them some of his new downloaded characters, the rest of the guys said they would meet them in the room after they had finished. In actuality, Zack wanted to go over some of the plans General Hawethorne had discussed with him, and he needed to inform the rest of his troop.

As they huddled around one of the tables, nodding and tossing things into a trash bin, Ali slipped past them with two bottles of water in her hands. She heard Zack mention something about new tactics and a promotion soon within the group, but figured it was none of her business and continued to walk into the seating room. As she entered, her ears were filled with the laughs and cheers of the girls as they sat curled up on one of the loveseats or large beanbag chairs.

The room had a very Zen feel to it, just the way Emily had intended when they first bought the house. The walls were painted a medium shade of green that blended with the natural oak wood floors. There was a small assortment of oriental rugs placed around the center where a coffee table made of bamboo sat in the middle of the group. It had a mixture of colored candles set in different sized flower pots that Emily had beautifully painted cherry blossoms and different symbols of happiness and peace on. In one of the far corners sat a small waterfall that was comprised of dark terracotta pots and more bamboo rods. They formed a small spillway as they reeds trailed through the pots and tipped water into the large basin. A large panda bear sat on the floor near it in the center of a small sand garden complete with painted stones and more pots of bamboo. There was only one window, which was currently casting in the light of the moon shining directly outside of it. The window was large and faced the side of the house where Emily and Logan had planted a garden and lined the top of the window with several hummingbird feeders. The chandelier that hung from the center of the room was compressed of more bamboo reeds that had been formed into bent shapes that curved to point up at the tall ceiling painted with a rainforest motif. But since it was dark out and the moon shone so brightly, the girls opted to plug in the LED lights that hung in various places around the room, giving the twinkling effect of fairies in a garden.

Ali smiled as she walked in, inhaling the scent of the earthy candles. Quietly she handed a water to Ahna before sitting down between her and Brae on one of the largest beanbags she had ever seen. It easily seated them, even as they were lying down. Plus there was still more room for another body or two.

Brae was explaining how she had had to flip Zack so hard onto one of the mats in their sparing class that it knocked the wind out of him. "He didn't believe I could do it!"

They all broke out into laughter as she reenacted the moves she had used to catch him off balance and knock his legs out from underneath him. It was true, that though Brae was small in size, she was stronger then she looked.

"I told him it was a bad idea," Willow had her hands by her shoulders as the group turned their attention to her sitting cross legged on one of the large plush chairs, "But he was persistent that there was no way Brae could flip him"

Emily reached for her drink she had set on the coffee table, laughing as she said "I laughed so hard at the look on his face, that I had tears in my eyes!"

Brae and Willow nodded their heads in agreement as everyone continued to smile and laugh at their stories. "He hasn't challenged me to a rematch, so I think he learned his lesson" Brae held up her drink as she spoke.

"Did I hear something about a rematch?" Everyone turned their heads to the doorway where Logan was leaning with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Cloud, Zack, Khaos & Axel stood behind him, all grinning.

"Oh, Yeah!" Emily jumped to her feet sliding her hands down the back of her skirt "I almost forgot"

Logan grinned as he pointed his thumb behind him "I already asked the guys and they're in"

Willow stood next to Emily and pointed a finger into the group "You didn't pick teams yet did you?" Logan and Cloud both shook their heads.

"Wait, wait. What're you guys talking about?" Brae bent forward so she could stand from the beanbag chair with Willow and Emily.

"Do you guys wanna play Rock Band?" Emily looked around the group as she asked.

"Cloud and Logan challenged us, and Em and I have to uphold our title" Willow grinned at Cloud as he smirked from the doorway and nodded. "But we get to pick teams!" She turned her attention back to the group.

"So are you guys in?" Emily asked as Ali, Ahna and Rayna stood from their seats.

"Well you know I'm down" Brae started walking forward as the guys turned from the door and headed to the back of the house, already discussing a team lineup.

"Yeah, I'll play" Ahna began walking forward.

"Me too, or I'll at least be a backup dancer" Ali blushed as she moved around the coffee table. "I'm not very good"

Willow looked over at Ali with a smile "It's all about having fun" Ali returned Willow's warm smile and followed her and Emily out of the room.

As Rayna turned to exit, she noticed that Amberella had been very quiet during the last few conversations.

"Are you coming?" She asked as she pointed towards the doorway.

"I don't really wanna hear all that racket right now" Amberella leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees as she rubbed her temples in circles with her fingers. Her blonde hair fell slowly in front of her face.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rayna stepped in front of her and tried to get her friends attention.

"No. I have a migraine. Can you just take me back to the dorms?" She didn't look up as she continued to rub her temples, which was a good thing, because she didn't see the annoyed look on Rayna's face as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I'll get our things and ask Angeal" She said with a sigh and turned from Amberella.

Rayna walked out of the room and heard a faint 'thank you' behind her, but she just nodded and sighed again as she moved through the house. When she entered the large entertainment room, she saw that Logan and Khaos were setting up the equipment for the game while everyone else stood in a circle pointing fingers and talking excitedly. She watched as Angeal looked up from talking with Roxas and waved. She gave him a small smile and motioned for him to come over. He had a concerned look on his face as he turned from the group and walked towards her.

"What's wrong?" He asked closing the distance between them and all Rayna could do was shake her head. "Are you okay?" He ran a finger down one of her cheeks and spoke softly

"Yeah. I'm fine" Rayna looked into his gentle blue eyes. "Amberella has a migraine and wants to go home."

She glanced over at Zane, who had noticed them talking and started at walk towards them.

"Oh. I see." Angeal rubbed a hand down one of her bare arms. "I guess we should say our goodbyes then" Rayna nodded as Angeal bent to kiss her before turning back to the group and letting everyone know they had fun but had to take off.

Rayna told Zane about Amberella and he waved to everyone before leaving the room to go and find her.

"You might want to make sure she stays in your room tonight!" Ahna called over as she stepped back from Angeal's hug.

"Why?" Zane stopped and turned around as Ahna walked towards him.

"Lydia had 'other plans' tonight" She put air quotes around the words as she walked "Which is code for sex"

Ali wrinkled her nose as she shook her head back and forth "Ewww! That's way too much info!"

Reno slapped her on the back before rubbing the spot and saying "Just because your not getting lucky, doesn't mean everyone else isn't!" Ali spun and punched him in the shoulder

"Some of us aren't sluts in the group, thank you very much!" Reno rubbed the spot where Ali had punched him, rather hard "Just sayin'" Roxas came to Ali's defense as he watched Rayna start hugging the rest of the group.

"Some of us are happy to still be virgins" Ali blushed a little as Roxas stepped next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, but nodded defiantly in agreement.

"I forgot, you two still have your V-cards" Reno pointed between them as Roxas raised his fist to punch Reno, but watched as instead Zack walked behind him and slapped him upside the head.

"Stop being an obnoxious jerk, Reno!" Reno winced as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow! I'm not obnoxious, I'm just observant" He grinned as Zack shook his head and crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't know how Brae puts up with you most days" Reno scoffed and Zack heard Brae call out

"Neither do I sometimes" Reno's jaw dropped as Zack, Ali and Roxas smiled then he turned to walk towards Brae.

Zack heard something that sounded like 'but you still love me right?' and he winked at Ali and Roxas as Ali mouthed 'thank you' to him before he turned and walked to stand with Willow, Emily, Cloud and Logan. He grabbed Rayna in a quick hug, saying goodbye before she turned and walked to Angeal. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room.

~XO~

As the clanks and rattles of the instruments were set in place, and the microphone placed in a stand, they picked the teams for each other to be on. Willow felt like she was back in elementary school and it was time to pick teams for dodge ball! It had already been set that she and Cloud, and Emily and Logan had to be on opposing teams. So that meant she was making sure she got Zack on her side. She and Emily had locked an arm over each of his and told everyone he was off limits.

"Come on girls!" Zack laughed as everyone started to talk "You know I would've picked your team anyways" Willow and Emily gave each other a defiant high five.

"Fine. Then we get Roxas!" Brae grabbed one of the blondes arms and pulled him over to the side she, Logan, Cloud & Reno stood on.

"As long as we get Axel" Willow grabbed ahold of one of his hands dragging him over to her side

"And Khaos" Emily had pulled him to stand next to her. There was a red glow on most of their cheeks as the alcohol started to take effect.

Ali said she would just rather be a groupie and dance, while Ahna said she didn't want to pick but would step in for anyone that needed a break.

"Oh, my Gosh, I have the best idea!" Emily jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"What is it?" Willow turned with a grin excitedly as everyone else watched them jump around like little school children. Yep they were defiantly buzzed.

"All the girls should come with me upstairs real quick!" She pointed her hand as her eyes got wide to match her smile.

"What for?" Ali was pulling on the hem of her polar bear socks.

"Something to add more fun to this night. Come on!" She pulled Willow's hand and started to run. As Willow was being dragged out of the room by her hyperactive best friend, she reached for Brae and grabbed her hand who in turn grabbed Ali who had been standing next to Ahna. They looked like a frilly train of ducks as they ran though the room and out into the front of the house.

"What the heck is going on?" Roxas looked at Logan and Cloud as they shrugged.

"That wasn't part of the plan" Logan pointed to where the girls had all just ran out and the sound of several pairs of feet could be heard going up the stairs and moving quickly around above their heads.

The guys had decided to turn some of the lights off, and Logan set up the option for the surround sound for a better effect. Roxas, Axel & Cloud stood in a circle talking about the songs they wanted to play and the level of difficulty they all played on, when suddenly there was a bombardment of giggles and flashes of glitter and feathers. Turns out the girls had gone upstairs and got some of the costumes Emily and Willow stored here for at the club. Each of the girls already had on something cute or sexy and they were grabbing at the guys to put something on them.

Willow had on a dress that flowed out around her ankles in light colors of green and white, it was covered in small flowers that matched the garland pinned around her head. Her feet were bare still, but the most obvious thing with her appearance was the giant pair of fairy wings that were twinkling in a variety of colors behind her back. She tackled Cloud from behind before he had a chance to realize what was in effect and he gasped as her fingers ran down the front of his shirt undoing the buttons quickly. He felt as the material he had been wearing was ripped from his shoulders

"What are you..?" He was cut off as he spun and Willow captured his mouth in a fiery kiss. As he pulled back he saw the wide grin on her face

"It'll look better without a shirt" He felt a slight tickle up the back of his spine as she pulled straps forward over his shoulders.

"What will?" He watched as Willow ran her hands down the front of his chest like there was no one else in the room. He felt heat rise in his face and realized that the vodka and wine had most defiantly taken effect on her.

"You're gonna be my angel!" Willow leaped on her toes to place a quick kiss on his lips and Cloud glanced into one of the mirrors in the room to see the pair a white angel wings sticking up from behind him.

He saw from across him that Brae who was now dressed in a bright pink tutu with neon fishnet stockings and a glittery Hello Kitty tank top complete with matching ears, was putting a pair of devil horns on Reno's head.

"You know why I gave you horns?" She said slyly as he stood back up shaking his head from side to side. "Because, you're always horny!" She stepped on her toes and pushed her mouth onto his as he grinned wickedly at her.

He was turning to look at what everyone else was wearing when he saw that Ali stepped shyly towards Roxas. She was still wearing the same clothes, but had put on a large hat that reminded him of the mad hatter and there were bits of a purple and pink wig sticking out of the sides. She held up a pair of furry bunny ears and Roxas smiled as he bent his head so she could place them on him.

The loud sound of Zack's laughter rang through the room as everyone looked over to see Ahna, wearing only a sparkly bikini top covered in stars with a frilly skirt and a jingling shimmy belt was trying her hardest not to fall to her knees laughing at the sight unfolding in the center of the room.

She'd handed costumes to Khaos and Axel and watched as they started switching pieces to make their own outfits. Khaos had decided he would rather be shirtless as he pulled his off and tossed it to the side. He had a black mask over his face and a long black cape draped over his shoulders. It looked pretty normal, except for the sequined tube top he rolled up to just cover his top half, leaving his stomach exposed.

Axel was trying to compose himself as Khaos twirled around him yelling "I'm not drunk, you're drunk! I'm Batman!" Then started using his mouth to hum the well known theme.

Everyone was clenching there sides in laughter while Emily, true to being a hippie, placed a simple straw hat on Logan's head and a pair of round glasses with purple lenses on his face. She on the other hand, was wearing a strapless dress covered in a rainbow of tie dye patterns. It went down to her ankles where she had slipped a bunch of bracelets over her feet so she jingles with every step. She also had a slew of peace signs around her neck.

"Here, you wear this!" Khaos was chasing Axel around with a large tiara covered in neon hearts that lit up.

"Do I have to?" He whined as Khaos placed it atop his head. "Yup, cause you're my bitch!"

Axel opened his mouth to protest but was silenced as Khaos pressed his face onto his earning a quick moan in response.

Axel felt a string being tied around his neck and could pick up on the faint scent of French vanilla, so he knew it was Brae. "You have to have a cape too" She said as she stepped back from him.

Khaos ran his hands down the dark pink of the crushed velvet before slipping his hand under the cape a squeezing one of Axels butt cheeks. He heard a small squeak but just smiled as he continued to move his mouth in rhythm with Axel.

Zack was lost in the chaotic scenes playing out in front of him and barely noticed the pair of sparkly arms around his waist as Willow's fingers worked to tie the strips of leather into a knot. He reached a hand back and tugged on the soft fur behind him as Willow stepped on her toes and placed a pair of fuzzy white ears that matched the tail, on top of his head.

"You're foxy" She giggled into his ear.

Zack turned with a smirk on his face, knowing that clearly his best friend was a little more intoxicated then she was letting on.

"You sure you should be saying that to me with your boyfriend in the same room?" Zack was only playing around with Willow, and luckily she knew.

"Nah. Cloud won't mind" She pulled on Zack's tail lightly as she stepped in front of him and saw Cloud was laughing as Brae began to try and spin like a ballerina, but stepped on Reno's toes and just laughed instead of saying sorry.

"You'll always be mine" Willow wrapped her arms around Zack's neck and pulled his face so he was looking into her eyes "And I will always be yours"

Zack only had a second to realize that Willow was moving her face close to his and her eyes were closed. There was the warm sensation that filled his brain and the sweetness of cranberry as he inhaled a deep breath and hugged his arms around her. The kiss was short, but it stirred something in the pit of Zack's stomach that he couldn't shake off. As Willow pulled her head back from his, she was smiling as if she made out with him on a daily basis.

"I think you're a little drunk, Willow" Zack tried to keep his voice calm as she stared at him innocently.

"Only a little" She rubbed her nose onto his as if giving him an Eskimo kiss. "But we are still gonna kick some ass at Rock Band!"

She let go of his neck and dropped to the floor, but not before mouthing the words 'I love you' and turning to run towards Emily who was getting ready to sit in front of the drums. "I call vocals!" Willow grabbed the mic from the stand.


	14. Chapter 14: Rock Band Tournament

**Chapter 14: Rock Band Tournament **

There was a quick flash across his eyes and it took Cloud a moment to realize that Ali was laughing while walking around the group and taking pictures. Axel and Khaos both held a guitar and were jumping around like they were playing rock worthy guitar solos, while Emily bobbed her head in rhythm to the drums, singing along. But it was Willow that Cloud couldn't take his eyes from. She spun and twisted her hips while she bounced around the room singing to 'Livin' on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi, never missing a beat.

He couldn't help but smile at the joy that was on all of their faces as they stared around at each other, clearly knowing their parts of the song pretty well. Willow threw her hand up in the Rock Out symbol as Khaos dove to the floor on his knees and jammed out. Cloud felt a slap on his back and jumped as he snapped back into reality.

"She sure is something isn't she?" He turned his face to see Zack grinning at him. He had volunteered to wait until the next song to play bass, as he wanted that song anyways.

"Yeah" Cloud was a little unsure of what to say and was caught off guard.

"Willow has always been a free spirit. I think that's why we all get along so well." Cloud nodded towards the words of Zack in the darkened room as another flash lit the space quickly.

"They all are really" Zack was pointing around the group as Cloud watched Roxas, Brae, Logan & Ahna standing in front of the couch and singing to the song.

Reno had wandered off somewhere when they first started playing, holding onto his phone and checking his text messages.

"And now you're one of us" Zack patted Cloud on the shoulder a few times as he turned his head in his direction. "I'm really happy that if it was anyone, it's you" Zack had leaned close to Cloud's ear as he spoke to him.

Cloud turned his face to look at Zack "You'll take good care of her" He said softly before turning his head to watch the group finish up their song.

"Thanks Zack" Cloud nodded at his friend and felt warmth in his cheeks, as the room got loud with the sounds of high fives and Willow and Emily squealing that they got 100%

"That's my cue" Zack started walking to his team as Axel held out his guitar. Cloud just watched with a wide smile on his face.

Axel held his hand in the air as Zack gave him a high five "We are kicking some ass!"

Zack lifted the strap of the black bass and slid it over his neck so it rested on his stomach.

"Damn right we are!" Khaos turned from giving Emily a high five as Willow took a drink from a bottle of water. "Even if our lead singer is a little drunked!"

He pointed at Willow and watched her turn and point back at him saying "Alcohol only helps increase my awesomeness! Besides, I think I sweated most of it out" She wiped a hand across the sheen of sweat beading on her forehead.

Emily was already setting up the next song the group chose for their song list, 'Sister Christian' by Night Ranger. Axel walked over to stand between Roxas and Brae.

"Well Roxy," He playfully poked his best friend in the stomach a few times "Looks like you're on the wrong team tonight!"

Roxas slapped away Axels hand and huffed loudly "Don't call me 'Roxy', and you haven't seen anything yet."

Brae slid her arm around one of Roxas' shoulders and nodded "Yeah. We know you were just saving the best for last"

Logan leaned into the group "You are gonna get owned tonight!"

He motioned for Cloud to come over to the group as the song started to play. Khaos was singing as he hit the notes and Emily was really getting into the song, singing along as well.

"Hey Cloud, are we gonna dominate this game tonight?" Brae was smiling with a large grin as Cloud entered the circle.

He looked over his shoulder to see Willow laughing at Zack and Khaos doing a battle style jam before she held the mic to her lips and started to sing again.

"I don't know…" Cloud looked around the group as he pointed his thumb behind him "That's some pretty good competition."

Axel nodded in agreement with his words "Man, we are Epic!" He held both of his hands in the air make a double rock symbol and Ali flashed another picture.

"Smile guys!" She held the camera in front of her as the group threw their arms around each other and leaned in for a photo.

"This has been more fun then I've had all month" Ahna was bouncing on her toes to make the belt around her waist jingle as she danced in place with her friends.

"Agreed" Roxas nodded and adjusted his bunny ears that had tipped back as they all squeezed together.

"Yay! I win!" Willow was bouncing up and down and shaking her hips while her hands flew up into the air.

"You mean _we_ win!" Zack grinned at her excitement.

"No, I mean I just got 98% on expert!" She pointed an excited finger at the screen.

"What, not 100%?" Logan smirked over at her.

Willow stopped jumping and walked over to grab her water from the side table

"No, I tripped on the mic stand once while I was dancing" She shrugged her shoulders quick before tipping the bottle to her lips.

"Maybe if you stopped bouncing around, you wouldn't fall over the mic stand" Logan said jokingly and he heard the laughter remarks to his comment ring out around the room.

"Yeah right!" Zack reached for the bottle of water from Willow and she handed it to him with a smirk. "Have you _ever_ seen her stand still while music is on?"

Logan shook his head "Nope, cause Emily is the same way" He smiled over at his wife as she finished taking a drink from her bottle of water.

"That's cause me and my sister know how to jam!" Willow and Emily smiled while they slapped air-high-fives towards each other.

Ali decided she was making a video. "Are you putting this on the web?" Emily asked as she waved at the camera.

"Yup. You guys will be YouTube sensations!" She had a smile on her face as she moved the camera around the room and everyone waved and made faces.

"I personally think we're already pretty sensational!" Willow stepped back in front of the TV as Zack followed her to do their last song which was 'Misery Business' by Paramore.

Everyone voiced a loud agreement and Emily held the drumsticks over her head to count in the beat. It was a bit of a shock that Willow managed to sing every fast lyric as she bounced around Zack and Khaos. Emily hit the symbol a few times, and it was time for an epic guitar solo! Khaos was lying on the floor on his back strumming to every note as the other group watched in awe. Roxas was pushing Axel away from him as he chanted something close to his ear, and they both started a type of slapping war.

"Wow, they're good!" Cloud watched Emily and Willow stare at each other as they sang to the last bit of the song, jamming the whole time.

"Yeah" Brae said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But we have a secret weapon" She winked at Cloud as the song ended and Willow and Emily jumped around with Khaos watching Zack laugh. Axel ran into the group as they all cheered about how well they had done.

As they set up opinions with the songs that everyone wanted to play, there was a faint sound coming from one of the corners.

"I think that's someone's phone going off" Brae pointed towards the ringing as she adjusted the mic stand to her height. Ahna looked up and recognized it as hers

"That's mine!" She ran to the corner, jingling like a fairy with every step.

"Who's calling you this late at night?" Ali asked as she snapped a picture of Khaos wrestling with Axel, their capes getting wrapped around them.

"Roxas! Save me!" Axel held out an arm as Khaos reached to pin it behind his back. Roxas was too busy sitting on the couch clutching his stomach in laughter to try and come to his friends rescue.

"I'm gonna take this in another room!" Ahna flitted out of the room with her phone at her ear.

"You are getting your princess butt kicked!" Zack grinned down at the two on the floor.

"Help me!" Axel screamed. Khaos had both of his arms pinned behind his back as he laughed manically, similar to Jack Skelington!

Willow laughed as she stood with her arms around Cloud's waist and hugged him tight to her.

"Are you trying to distract me?" She looked up at his face to see him smirk.

"Who? Me?" She placed a hand on her chest as if she didn't know what he was talking about. She smiled up at him as he bent forward to grab her mouth in a kiss.

They felt the quick rush of air as the flash of a pink cape flew past them. Axel had somehow escaped.

"That's cheating Emily!" Khaos was on his stomach on the floor as Emily sat on his back and dug her fingers into his sides tickling him.

"Someone had to save him from your clutches!" She said through laughs as the tickling ceased.

"Fair enough" Emily laughed as she stood up. Khaos grinned and rolled over as he held up a hand for someone to help him up from the floor. Zack chuckled as he pulled him to his feet.

"Hey where's Reno?" Logan was looking around the room as he slung one of the guitars over his shoulder.

"I don't know" Brae just shrugged as she held the remote and began to make their song list.

Cloud let go of Willow and stepped away from her as she reached up and swatted his butt. He was shaking his head with a grin as Logan handed him the other guitar. "So, what's our secret weapon?"

He asked Brae as he maneuvered the strap around the giant feathery wings behind him. She nodded with a smile towards the drums "Roxas is"

Cloud adjusted his guitar as Roxas sat behind the drum kit and picked up one of the sticks, twirling it around in his fingers while he waited for everyone to say they were ready.

"Let's rock this!" Brae looked back at her band as they nodded to her. Ali switched the camera to take a video and lights flashed as 'Du Hast' by Rammstein blared around the room.

Willow yelled in an approving tone that she liked the song and started bouncing around with Emily, Axel and Khaos as they joined Brae in the confusing lyrics. It seemed they knew most of them, but at the same time, they were just making up their own. Zack smiled watching his friends dance around each other and jump up and down singing loudly, as if they were still careless teenagers listening to some ridiculous, pop-y boy band music and didn't have a care in the world. He loved it! Moments like these seemed too few and far between now-a-days.

Sure, they all were on campus together most days, but that was work and/or school. Everyone was in full solider mode and always alert while walking around the grounds or through the halls. This was being careless, stupid and unpredictable! Although they were all adults and thought of respectfully, when they got together to hang out like this, it seemed everyone forgot their actual age and acted slightly immature. Zack ran his hand through his dark raven hair, when suddenly it collided with something hard on his head and remembered he was wearing a pair of fuzzy fox ears that Willow had placed on his head. He couldn't help but smile as his hand ran up one of the pointed pieces of fabric sewn around a clear headband. Willow had called him 'foxy'. Zack shook his head slightly as he turned from his group of bouncing friends and started walking towards the kitchen. He was going to take advantage of having a break to get himself a soda. For some reason he really wanted a cherry coke and was pretty sure he had spotted them in the beverage cooler.

As his eyes adjusted to the brighter light that was a constant stream around him, Zack wandered through the house taking his time to reach the kitchen. He was passing between the living room and entry way when he heard a slight creaking noise and glanced up quickly to see Ahna coming down the stairs. Her cheeks were slightly pink in color due to the consumption of alcohol and for a more obvious reason the giant smile that was currently spread across her face. It sounded like a fairy parade as she stopped mid-step and twisted her hips back and forth making it apparent that she was really happy about something. The small silver coins covering the dark red cloth around her waist shaking madly during her happy dance. Zack chuckled as Ahna looked up from her phone still in her hand.

"Oh, hi Zack" Ahna called as she finished her ascend of the staircase. "How long have you been standing down here?" She stopped at the stairs so her eyes were level with his as she raised an eyebrow and asked her question.

"Just long enough to watch your little happy dance up there" Zack said with a grin as he pointed past Ahna to where she had just been standing.

"Oh. Alright. So, what'cha doin' out here?" Zack had stepped aside and she did a quick little jump as her feet landed with a light thud at the end of the stairs. Zack pointed his thumb through the dining room.

"Getting something to drink. You want anything?" He started walking forward again as Ahna spun in a circle to slip behind him.

"Nah. I'm drinking water for the rest of the night" Her fingers were somehow flipping her phone in a circle in her hand as she spoke to Zack, but her eyes were darting past him.

"I've uh…got some plans pretty early in the morning." That pink color was coming to her cheeks again and she raised her free hand to her face as if to cover it up. Zack just nodded as the sounds of a new song starting rang around them.

"Oh, my God! They didn't play 'Beast and the Harlot' yet did they?" Ahna asked pointing a finger in the direction of the music as 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars began to fill the space.

Zack shook his head quickly and Ahna took it as a signal to make her retreat. She turned on her toes and started running with a combination of bouncing and skipping as she called out "I get next song!" loud enough to be heard over the music.

Zack smiled as he turned into the darkened dining room and walked towards the light flooding around the kitchen. There was still the dimness of a few candles flickering on the tables, and the smell of savory mixed with sweet still hung in the air. As Zack rounded the bar to reach for the cooler his eyes flicked to the side to notice the time glowing from the clock on the oven. Damn, was it really almost 11:30 already? He stretched his back before he tapped the top of a red can a few times and flipped the tab to hear the satisfying sound of releasing carbonation throughout the kitchen.

~XO~

He was only realizing just how tired he really was as he stood over the counter sipping from his soda can. It was a 3 hour helicopter ride and another 6 hours in the jeep from Curith Mund to Midgar, neither of which were very comfortable for trying to sleep in. He had spent a majority of his week running through the woods of the mountain range with a small group of infantrymen and General Hawethorne as they hunted down and destroyed a rather large colony of some of the most vile little creatures.

Sure, they looked harmless enough. Boumbers, Relatively small in size, covered in brown, black and red fur, large brown eyes and long fluffy tails. In fact, they almost resembled an overgrown housecat, despite the fact that they had 2 sets of razor sharp teeth and extremely long dagger like claws. It wasn't they way they looked that made them such a pain, it was their speed and stealth. The fact that they were nocturnal should have made it easy to target them and just wipe out the pride during light hours, but they moved nightly. The females perched high in trees, unseen due to the colors of their fur, giving them the appearance of camouflage.

That wasn't the worst part of these beasts. For it was they way they alerted the pride of danger that made them so disgusting. As the rest of the pride hunted or slept, the few females perched in the trees would keep watch. At even the quietest of noise that alerted them, they would send out a gut wrenching gagging sound before vomiting from a treetop. The overly strong and extremely fowl smelling odor would immediately alert the other females, who would in turn proceed in the same defense, until the rest of the pride was scattering to move away from the danger. To be within proximity of the smell when first deposited could easily make even a man with the strongest of gag reflects heal over in a fit of nausea. This was way Zack and his team had been covered head to toe in protective suits that aloud them the breathe freely around a small respirator in their mouths. Unfortunately, the breathers had run out within the first few days, as the team hadn't anticipated the size of the pride being so large. It would've taken another week to send more supplies to such a remote location. Therefore, they were forced to wrap a cloth like material over their mouths and wear a pair of protective eyewear as they scowled the depths of the forests with guns and swords aimed to take out a beast in the quickest way possible.

The males were usually pretty easy to defeat, as they were territorial. By day four many of the females had fled from the mountain taking most of the young with them. But it was the damn tree climbers that made the mission so much harder. That was the reason the troop was there in the first place. The damn things were tracking down and killing all of the rare falcons that mainly inhabited the cliffs of the mountains. Since the birds were large and powerful, they thought nothing of the ominous cats at first. But once one of those oversized claws swiped through the air and the beast launched itself at the bird, they had no chance.

Most of the exotic birds had been destroyed in a matter of weeks. It had been Lyla, Brae's older sister that called and pleaded with them to come and help as the beasts were offing their prized falcons and moving closer to the civilization of the town. Brae's parents on the other hand wanted nothing to do with the Shinra soldier's helping them. They developed a grudge after finding out that their youngest daughter was now a member of the organization. To their dismay however, when General Hawethorne had informed them they would gather a troop and be there with haste at the request of their older daughter, they had left the mountain going instead to the ocean for some time.

When Lyla had opened her home to the infantrymen she and her husband shared, it gave Zack a glance of the older sister that Brae had once talked so highly of. Throughout the very long and horrid smelling week, the men had gone through several bottles of highly expensive body wash and shampoo in an effort to cover up the stench that covered their bodies when they exited to woods for shifts and breaks. Thank the Gods that Zack himself had never actually been hit with any of the fowl vomit. But a few of the men had and it was hard to hold down any of your rations as they would strip outside and head for one of the bathrooms, cursing the whole time.

There was a particular incident in which Zack had crossed paths with one of the other men and felt truly horrible. He looked up to meet the green eyes filled with horror and disgust as he huffed past him and tossed his sword to a corner.

"I fucking HATE these damn things!" The younger man shouted as he pulled his vomit covered shirt from his face.

"Oh, man Jason. Did you get hit head on?" Zack held his nose and tried hard not to breathe too much as he watched one of Cloud's roommates strip while he cursed.

"Yeah! Luckily for me I got to cut it's fucking head off afterwards!" He yelled as he tossed his pants into a large bin that the men had been depositing their soiled clothes in.

"Geesh. I'm sorry about that" Zack strapped his large sword on his back, suddenly feeling a lot less enthusiastic to take his shift in the stinky forest. Jason shook his head, cursing as he walked into the back of the large house in his boxers muttering about the 'damn beasts and why the hell they were ever put on this planet'

When the lands were cleared of the annoying creatures and a powdered chemical that would mask the piles of vomit, until it rained without killing the trees and wildlife was scattered, Zack had breathed a huge sigh of relief. After Lyla had given them a great deal of appreciation for their help, a large crate of some of the exotic mountain fruits and for Zack a very warming hug, they happily crammed into the two helicopters to leave the mountain.

It had been Lyla's idea to give everyone a medal for their efforts and make note to the residents that _they_ had saved the small, but prosperous town from disaster. The ride back had been quiet seeing as everyone was exhausted and ready to go home. Zack had plans of going home, eating dinner with Willow, taking a long hot shower and collapsing onto his bed for the whole night, when he had pulled out his phone to send Willow a text message. Seeing as they were far enough out and it picked up the satellite, he had a few bars of service. It was a few hours later while his face was pressed tiredly against the cold glass of the helicopter window when he jumped from the sudden vibration in his lap and looked to see the response on his phone. His thoughts went to wonderment as to what Willow's message meant, until it registered that the annual, end of the semester picnic their group usually had was going to be that day.

"But why are we going over to Em and Logan's?" He asked himself aloud, rather sleepily as he read the short message with a heart noted at the end of it.

"Huh? You say something?" The pilot turned his head to glance at Zack who just shook his head in his direction, not wanting to wake the other men up.

~XO~

As he stood quietly over the island in the kitchen, Zack took the time to look around and notice the renovations that Emily and Logan had recently done with their kitchen. It was defiantly the home of two people in love with everything natural and organic. The walls, floor, cupboards and even some of the appliances screamed bohemian chic. But that was just the personality of Logan and Emily and an essence that paired them together so perfectly.

"There you are!" Zack turned his head to the entrance of the kitchen to see a slightly red faced Willow walking towards him with a smile. Her feet padded lightly across the dark wood floor.

"I was wondering where you went off to." She stepped up next to him and reached across the counter grabbing a bottle of flavored tea. "Why are you in here by yourself?"

She looked at him as she twisted the top off the bottle before taking a long drink. Zack took note that she no longer had a large pair of sparkly fairy wings trailing behind her as she leaned forward to place her elbows on the bar top and mirror Zack's stance.

"Just getting something to drink" He held up his can before taking a drink from it. Her eyes sparkled with a smile as she set her bottle on the counter's surface. "Long week?" She looked up at Zack as he nodded.

"You better believe that!" Willow reached an arm around his waist as she stood and intended in pulling him in a hug.

"Well, I'm glad you're home and everyone is safe" Zack winced as he stood to hug her back. He hadn't realized just sore his body really was until he was beginning to allow the tiredness to overcome him.

"You okay Zack?" Willow had a concerned look as her eyes met his and he could feel his back tighten a bit.

"Yeah" He smiled lightly and squeezed around her shoulders, hiding the pain from his face. "I'm just really tired" He said as he rested his chin on Willow's head and she placed her cheek on his chest, feeling the heave as he body relaxed a little.

"You wanna get ready to go home then?" Zack heard her ask, not removing her face from his chest sounding concerned for his well being, but in the same sense not wanting to leave quite yet. Zack chuckled as he pulled her back to smile at her.

"Are you kidding!" His grin grew wide on his face. "We have to see the outcome of the tournament! I'm not giving up the fact that we rocked all five of our songs to the top scores that we have this in the bag!"

Willow had a matching smile on her face as Zack wrapped an arm around her waist and handed the bottle of tea to her from the counter. "I mean, you know Roxas has some serious skills!"

He began pulling her with him as he grabbed his can and watched as she nodded in agreement, commenting on his Rock Band status as the drummer when they had game nights in the apartment.

"Yeah, but Emily is equally impressive!" She pointed out as they walked through the living room, the music becoming increasingly louder.

Zack nodded "True. So it's gonna be a pretty close call to determine the winner. But you know what I think…"

Willow looked up to see why Zack had stopped talking and was met with smile followed by a quick wink. She laughed as they stepped back into the flashing room filled with enthusiastic laughter and cheering. Her jaw dropped slightly as she took in the sight of what everyone was cheering about so loudly.

Ahna had a guitar wrapped around her shoulders standing next to Logan while Roxas was getting into the song, practically wailing on the drums and hitting every note. Brae was in full force as she threw her hand into the air singing loudly with the mic tight in her hand. But it was the other person who was using a second microphone that had her starring blankly in shock.

She took in the sight of the feathery wings on the floor close to the TV while she watched Cloud jump around with Brae screaming the words to 'Crazy Train'. He was wearing no shirt as he jumped back and forth bare foot.

"Wooowww" She heard Zack drag out the word next her ear. "Who knew Cloud was such an Ozzy fan?"

He grinned and bumped his elbow into her shoulder playfully. "I like this one Willow. I think he's a keeper!" He winked again as he gave Willow a thumbs up and walked over to stand between Emily and Axel who were screaming their lungs off as Khaos jumped around like he was in a mosh pit, knocking into Axel every few jumps.

Willow snapped her mouth shut as she shook her head and grinned at Zack walking away before she turned her head back to watching Cloud, joining in the loud cheering and dancing.


End file.
